Zootopie 2 : trois humains en ville
by Mr Wolfiefox
Summary: Alors qu'une famille divorcée, les Déreault, reviennent de vacances. Ceux-ci se retrouvent transportés dans la ville de Zootopie où chacun peut devenir ce qu'il veut, et où tout le monde à sa place ! Notre famille va découvrir cette jungle de béton aux côtés de deux flics : un renard et un lapin. Embarquez à plus de 130km/h dans cette aventure pleine de dangers et d'humour !
1. Chapitre 0 : les Déreault

Zootopie 2 : trois humains en ville

Prologue : les Déreault

Bonjour, je m'appelle Lionel Déreault. Je n'ai pas très envie de commencer par un long monologue qui raconte notre vie, une vie banale. Mais j'aimerais vous partager une expérience que j'ai vécu et qui m'a façonné, et qui a dû changé les autres personnes que je côtoie et que j'ai côtoyé. Je vous raconterai par ailleurs l'histoire de mon point de vue ainsi que de ceux de mon entourage pour ce que je n'ai pas pu voir, maintenant que l'intro et faite, passons aux présentations !

Donc comme je l'ai dit précédemment je m'appelle Lionel Déreault, j'ai eu 19 ans le 24 juillet, soit deux jours avant notre retour à la maison, mais je reviendrai sur ce point plus tard.

Je mesure 1m70, j'ai les yeux marrons (comme tout le monde dans ma famille), et des cheveux châtains et « raides comme du poil de sanglier » comme dit mon père !

Mon père au juste se nomme Thierry, mais tout le monde l'appelle « Titi », il a actuellement 48 ans et est dans la fleur de l'âge dit joliment.

Il mesure 2 ou 3 centimètres de plus que moi, il est barbu et à les cheveux poivre et sel, ils sont plutôt courts et coiffés en houppette, un peu comme celle de Tintin. Je le taquine souvent avec mon frère en le surnommant ; Papy ou Pépé. À cause du fait qu'il se plaigne souvent de ses douleurs musculaires, faut dire qu'il est fort comme un bœuf malgré son âge !

Et enfin je vais vous parler de mon frère ; Arthur.

Lui il mesure 4 centimètres de moins que moi, mais on fait presque la même taille. Il est le seul de la famille à porter des lunettes, enfin Papa aussi en porte mais c'est plus pour lire car il voit mal de près. Il a les cheveux en bataille et plus longs que les miens (ils lui tombent sur le front)

On s'aime beaucoup même si comme tout frères qui se respectent on s'engueulent parce qu'on est pas d'accord ou alors qu'on arrive pas à s'y mettre.

Et enfin le dernier membre de notre famille ; Titine. Vous allez sûrement vous dire que c'est ridicule pour un animal ou que ses parents avaient essayé de la tuer à la naissance ! Mais en fait il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins...que d'une voiture...

vous comprenez mieux le sens du prénom : le genre de prénoms qu'on donne souvent à un véhicule à moteur.

Titine était un Renault Scénic gris avec gravé sur les portières avant ; côté conducteur : RXE et côté passager : 1,9 dci.

Je sais que vous trouvez ça ridicule mais cette voiture nous a emmenés partout et elle a pas fonctionné depuis 4 ans donc rouler à nouveau à bord depuis 1 an était un vrai délice quand on prend en compte le nombre de bagnoles qu'on as dû emprunté et changer !

En plus c'était une _Youngtimer _c'est à dire une voiture qui à entre 15 et 30 ans et qui est considéré de façon non-officielle comme une voiture de collection, et en plus elle est aussi vieille que moi on est de la même année, avec seulement 4 jours d'écarts !

Donc j'étais plutôt fier, même si ça paraît pas grand chose pour certaines personnes, mais moi j'étais content et après avoir obtenu mon permis de conduire, je l'aurais et ce sera ma première voiture, autant dire que j'étais impatient !

Mais pour l'instant nous sommes en vacances en Auvergne, à la Bourboule pour être exact. C'était ma ville préférée de la région et en plus j'ai de supers souvenirs de mes toutes premières vacances dans le patelin avec ma grand-mère et ma mère, en plus de mon voyage scolaire en CM2.

Je me rappelle que quand on est arrivés la première chose que j'ai faite c'était de demander à mon père de voir « les Roitelets », c'était là que je suis allé avec ma classe de CM2, donc j'avais un souvenir assez nostalgique de cette période, malheureusement tous les volets étaient fermés et le devant était sale. Nous sommes allés voir à la porte fenêtre des cuisines au sous-sol et ça confirmait ce que mon père pensais plus tôt le centre avait fermé depuis belle lurette, ça m'as fait un pincement au cœur parce que voilà, j'avais beau y être resté de lundi à vendredi, j'avais de bons souvenirs.

Pour me consoler on est allés à un source d'eau chaude situées à 1 ou 2 kilomètres de la ville, par la suite on y allait tous les jours et c'était génial !

Le reste des vacances était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique ballades, randonnées, curiosités et lieux insolites, soirées, souvenirs, photos, etc... et en plus c'est pas le sujet ! Je vous parlerai plus en détails de notre dernière journée et de notre séjour qui a changé à jamais notre vie...

**Voilà c'était le prologue de mon histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires, et s'il vous plaît faites des critiques constructives avec des commentaires intelligents, j'ai des petits soucis en orthographe donc n'hésitez pas à me reprendre si besoin est. **

**En attendant je tenais à publier ma propre fanfic qu'on appelle dans le milieu anglophone « humans in zootopia » parce que j'en ai tellement lu que je voulais y mettre ma patte et plus je voulais en faire une pour les francophones.**

**Tous les droits de Zootopie appartient à Disney, je ne les possèdent pas. **

**Sinon bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous au revoir et à la prochaine ! **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Dernier jour de vacances

Zootopie 2 : trois humains en ville

Chapitre 1 : Dernier jour de vacances

Vous connaissez sans doute les réveils instantanés. Vous savez ? Le genre de réveils où vous êtes en plein milieu d'un rêve génial et sans prévenir PAF ! Vous vous réveillez dans votre lit et vous n'arrivez pas à vous rendormir. Eh bien c'est comme ça que la journée a commencée.

J'étais dans mon lit en train de regarder le lit d'Arthur juste au dessus de ma tête, vu qu'on dormait dans un lit superposé. D'ailleurs il a dormi sur le lit du dessus durant toutes les vacances à part quand on alternait les lits dans le chalet, mais j'en reparlerais plus tard.

-Putain de vérole ! C'était un rêve tellement génial. Dis-je en grommelant. Mais t'inquiète Selena, on se retrouvera ! Ajoutais-je

Je me suis penché sur le côté pour saisir mon portable et mes écouteurs posés sur un tabouret en guise de table de chevet, comme vous l'avez remarqués je ne suis pas du matin et la musique m'aide à mieux me réveiller, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton _power _et ai sélectionné l'appli : musique, là où j'avais téléchargé mes musiques préférées, puis je me suis marmonné :

-OK ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on as... Tiens, ça pourrait faire l'affaire !

J'ai ensuite sélectionné _Power of Love _de Huey Lewis(c'est quand même paradoxal, je viens de me réveiller et j'écoute du rock !) et j'ai écouté la chanson en savourant chaque samples, chaque paroles et airs de musique, si je pouvais je l'aurais écouté cinq ou six fois, mais j'avais très faim. Alors dès que la musique s'est finie j'ai mis mon portable en mode veille, et me suis levé de meilleure humeur, je me suis dirigé à pas de loup vers le salon, où je voyais mon père en caleçon en train de faire la vaisselle d'hier soir. Quant à Arthur, il regardait la télé, un bol rempli de céréales entre les mains (sans lait ni cuillère).

Le chalet qu'on avait loué était assez petit mais charmant comme tout ; il y avait un salon/cuisine/salle à manger, en gros trois en un comme le shampooing ! Il y avait aussi trois autres pièces : la salle de bains dans laquelle se trouvait les WC, et deux chambres avec dans l'une le lit superposé et dans l'autre un lit double. On changeait souvent de chambre pour essayer les lits et je n'ai jamais essayé de dormir sur le lit du dessus car j'ai dormi un paquet de fois en haut d'un lit superposé donc ça me tentait pas. La seule chose que j'ai à reproché de mes vacances c'est que malgré le fait qu'on arrivait à faire des tas de choses, il y avait cette canicule de merde ! La plus haute température que j'ai pu constaté était aux alentours de 39°C au soleil et 38 à l'ombre. En plus le chalet était en bois et mal ventilé donc on était les 2/4 de la journée en caleçon. Le pire c'est qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas d'arbres et on était en hauteur !

Mais bon je vais pas me plaindre parce que le chalet est sympa et en plus on est près de ma ville préférée d'Auvergne, donc je me plains pas !

Enfin bref ! J'en reviens au petit déjeuner. J'étais en train de me diriger vers les étagères pour prendre un bol et une cuillère quand mon père m'a interpellé :

-Bonjour Lionel.

-Bonjour Papa.

Puis on s'est embrassés et avons continués la conversation

-Alors tu as bien dormi ?

-Ça a été. Je viens juste de me réveiller en un claquement de doigts !

-Ah bon ? Me demanda-t-il surpris

-Oui, en plus je faisais un super rêve ! Pourquoi tous les meilleurs rêves arrivent avant le réveil ?

-Bah je sais pas. En attendant tu as bien fait de te réveiller parce qu'il est 12H15.

-Quoi ?!

-Eh ouais tu dors vraiment comme une marmotte.

-Le prie c'est que je suis encore un peu fatigué.

-C'est normal ! Plus tu dors longtemps, plus t'es fatigué.

-OK, bon vu les circonstances, je pense qu'on va prendre un « gros déjeuner ».

-Oui c'est un peu ça...

Tout à coup une autre voix s'est mêlée à la conversation

-Hé ! T'as oublié de me dire bonjour !

-Désolé Arthur ! Bonjour.

Je me suis approché de lui et l'ai embrassé. Après il m'a dit qu'il a bien dormi malgré le fait que Papa ronflait comme une moissonneuse batteuse.

-Je ronflais si fort que ça ?

-Ouais on aurait dit la gare de Tours aux heures de pointe !

-Même pire que ça ! Ajouta Arthur en rigolant

-BON ! Si on prenait notre « gros déjeuner » maintenant ? Parce que j'ai les crocs !

-Et bien on t'attend.

En effet le temps que je prenne la cuillère dans le placard en dessous de l'évier, ainsi qu'un verre avec du jus d'orange dans lequel je mettais du sucre en poudre parce que j'aime pas trop l'acidulé, mon père et Arthur était déjà assis à table, je les ais rejoints. Le Gros déjeuner était quasiment devenu une tradition durant les vacances, on se couchait tard et on se levait tard, ce qui est plus ou moins le propre des vacances.

Après notre gros déjeuner nous nous sommes habillés, brossés les dents et sommes descendus dans la vallée là où se trouve La Bourboule. Nous nous sommes organisés un petit programme pour l'après midi...Encore fallait-il qu'on arrive à trouver une place !

-Y'a une place ici ! Lui dis-je un peu impatient

-Je dois trouver une place à l'ombre.

-Mais elle est à l'ombre papa !

-Je peux pas avoir la tête partout !

-Tiens y'en à une à l'ombre, à côté de la mairie ! s'écria Arthur

-Ah oui en effet. Alors allons nous garer. Ai-je ajouté avec une pointe d'excitation

Après une manoeuvre longue comme le Tunnel sous la Manche, nous avons enfin réussis à nous garer ! Nous sommes descendus de la voiture, avons pris le sac et fait un petit briefing :

-Alors que faisons nous en premier ? Demanda mon père

-On pourrait aller au parc, puis acheter les souvenirs et se baigner une dernière fois à la source d'eau chaude. Je proposais

-Pourquoi pas ? Et au fait, n'oublie pas les glaces ! Ajouta Arthur

-Ouais mais ça c'est pour après le repas

-Bah, je croyais que c'était pour avant.

-Bah non c'est pour après ! Papa l'a dit.

Et c'est la dispute qui démarre !

-Mais c'est pour avant je te dis !

-Mais calme toi Arthur.

-Je suis calme, c'est toi qui t'énerve ! Tu peux pas admettre que tu peux avoir tort ?

-Arthur ne soit pas si arrogant que ça. T'as vu comment tu parles ? Essayai-je de le résonner, j'avais sérieusement envie de lui donner une claque, mais je m'en prends pas aux moins forts que moi. Je me rapelle que j'avais une sale tendance a m'énerver facilement, même si j'essaie de corriger ça, mon père me fait souvent remarquer que je grimpe facilement dans le tours... Arthur c'est encore pire !

-Mais je suis pas arrogant ! C'est toi qui rejette tes défauts sur les autres !

-Ça suffit ! Calmez vous ! Nous dit papa un peu saoulé de notre comportement

-Mais papa c'est lui qui a commencé... Tenta de dire Arthur

-Mais il faut que tu t'énerves quand on dit pas comme toi. Enfin surtout quand JE dis pas comme toi.

J'essayais d'éviter les disputes au maximum, mais Arthur faisait tout pour que ça parte en vrille, bon après je suis pas très objectif là dessus.

-Oh ça va t'attire pas tout les malheurs du monde !

-Arthur ! dit mon père à voix haute

-Hé je te rapelle que je suis ton ainé et que tu me dois le respect ! Je fais des efforts pour rester calme, alors s'il te plaît fais en de même.

-Eh bien vas-y si je t'ennuis tant t'as qu'à...

À ce moment là j'ai utilisé un vieux truc que j'utilisais souvent avec lui.

-TUNEM'ENNUIEPAS!TUM'ENNERVESÀNEPASADMETTREQUETUPEUXDESFOISAVOITORT!JEFAISTOUTMONPOSSIBLEPOURQUELESVACANCESSEPASSENTBIENETTUT'AGGACEÀCHAQUESFOIS!JETELEDISILESTPASQUESTIONQUEJEMELAISSEMARCHERSURLESPIEDSPARUNADODE15ANS!COMPRIS?

Après ça ils m'ont regardés bouche-bée, on aurait dit des poules devant un couteau ! Puis mon père a ajouté :

-Ça suffit, calmez vous. J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous engueuler !

-Désolé Papa ! Avons nous dit à l'unisson

-Maintenant que le problème est réglé allons au parc.

-Ok. J'ai approuvé

Nous sommes remontés jusqu'à l'entrée du Parc Fenestre, c'était un endroit où je suis déjà allé avec ma famille, bien avant le divorce il y a quatre ans. Enfin bref ! Nous avons remontés l'allée et j'ai été curieux de voir des bassins avec des plantes aquatiques, des carpes koï et des petits pontons qui traversaient l'étang. Il y avait un arbre au bord du bassin et je trouvais que c'était le cadre idéal pour une photo, je leur ai demandés de se rassembler sous l'arbre pour une photo et elle était plutôt sympa.

Nous avons poursuivis notre chemin jusqu'à un endroit que j'affectionnais particulièrement, surtout par nostalgie vu à l'âge auquel je suis rendu ! Il s'agissait de trois tobbogants reliés par un escalier en colimasson il étaient de tailles et de couleurs différentes, le plus haut étant de couleur jaune et étant le plus dangereux...c'est du moins ce que disaient mes profs, vu que beaucoup d'enfants se sont cognés la tête en glissant, mais ils devaient vraiment pas y aller de main morte vu que je me suis jamais cogné la tête. Par contre il y a des personnes qui sont passées par dessus bord, mais ça c'était avant.

Mon père et moi nous nous sommes assis sur le banc tandis que mon petit frère de 15 ans se dirigeait vers lesdits toboggans, il était le seul de son âge a y être, les autres avaient entre 4 et 12 ans au moins, ensuit j'ai fini par briser le silence :

-15 ans d'évolution pour en arriver là ! Et dire que vous vous êtes mis à deux pour faire ça !

-Et en plus y a eu de la concentration ! Ajouta mon père avec nonchalance, ce qui me fit bien rigoler.

J'ai eu soudain un sentiment étrange, comme si quelque chose allait nous arriver, un accident ou autre chose. Ce devait être un sale truc pour que ça me prenne comme ça. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, j'ai souvent des pensées envahissantes et quand j'essayais de les ignorer, elles revanaient à la charge. Mon père m'a souvent conseillé de les accepter et de les laisser glisser. C'est ce que j'ai fait en acceptant certaines et en essayant de me concentrer sur ce que je voyais, ce qui m'étonne c'est que d'habitude elles arrivent avant que je dorme, mais là c'était en plein après-midi, mais j'ai préféré ignorer ça. J'obesrvais mon environnement, la chaleur était certes écrasante mais au moins on étaient à l'ombre et on avait deux bouteilles d'eau de 1,5 litres dans le sac. Arthur avait fait le tobbogant au moins 3 fois puis il m'a appelé :

-Hé Lionel ! Tu viens ?

-Désolé mais je suis trop vieux pour ça.

-Allez ! S'il te plaîîîîîîît ! Me demanda t'il un peu à la manière de Simba dans Le Roi Lion

-D'accord, (_J'ai un peu envie en même temps et le regard des autres je m'en moque, et si ça leurs plaît pas, bah je les emmerdent !_) j'arrive !

Je suis monté en haut du toboggan et au moment où je suis descendu je n'avais plus 19 ans mais 11 ans, puis après j'ai recommencé une fois et je me suis arrêté.

Puis une fois que je suis retourné m'asseoir sur le banc j'ai retrouvé mes 19 ans et je me suis dit

-(_Allons Lionel, tu n'es plus un enfant et tu ne pourras pas retourner en arrière ! As tu vraiment besoin d'une air de jeux pour te le prouver ?_) Puis j'ai de nouveau chassé cette pensée

Nous avons continués notre promenade en remontant le parc, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial hormis le fait que ils avaient installés une petite tour de chute et de petites montagnes russes, il y avait deux ânes et nous les avons caressés derrière les oreilles (c'est l'endroit qu'ils préfèrent), nous avons redescendus le parc à bord d'un petit train, comme ça ça pimentait un petit peu les choses et en plus c'était plus amusant pour le retour qu'en plein cagnard, après êtres arrivés à destination nous avons continués notre balade en faisant une petite chasse aux souvenirs.

Nous avons courus quasiment toutes les boutiques de la ville et finalement au bout du compte j'ai fini par trouver mon bonheur ; un couteau suisse à l'effigie de l'Auvergne et une boussole, Arthur quand à lui s'est acheté un lance-pierre sculpté dans le bois avec une tête de saint-bernard dessus et notre a acheté un bol pour notre grand-mère. Nous finissions par être fatigués de notre périple malgré le fait que nous ne manquions pas d'eau, alors notre père à décider d'acheter des boissons gazeuse, il disait qu'on manquait de sucre à ne boire que de l'eau en plein cagnard.

-Bon ! On a été au parc, vous avez vos souvenirs, que diriez vous d'aller à la source d'eau chaude ? A demandé notre père, ce à quoi nous avons répondus

-OH OUIIIII !

Nous avons donc faits le chemin inverse jusqu'au Scénic pour partir vers la source d'eau chaude, le temps semblait défiler au ralenti tellement j'étais excité. Le petit bémol c'est que mon père était concentré sur la route et j'étais devenu le copilote ; je devais le guider pour dire où aller en me référant à mes souvenirs, au GPS et aux panneaux. Puis finalement nous y sommes arrivés, devant un panneau qui indiquait le chemin à suivre vers un musée qui a fermé ses portes bien avant que je découvre l'Auvergne pour la première fois. Nous avons garés la voiture sur un "parking" emprunté pour ceux qui veulent aller s'y baigner. Heureusement nous avions déjà nos maillots de bain, par contre pour le retour nous reviendrions avec nos maillots bain et les changeront une fois arrivés à la voiture en ouvrant une portière car Titine avait été stationnée le devant face à la route, enfin bref !

Nous sommes donc descendus le long du chemin jusqu'à une vieille voie ferrée, malgré le fait que elle avait l'air abandonnée (des plantes avaient poussées dessus) j'ai posé ma main sur le rail pour vérifier si il n'y avait pas de train et une fois que j'ai eu la preuve qu'il n'y avait aucun train nous avons continués notre progression vers la source...et ô surprise elle était bondée (il y en a même qui attendaient à l'extérieur) ! Seulement il n'y avait que des personnes à l'extérieur de la source, dans le petit bassin qui était tempéré. La source que j'ai connu était assez sinistre ; toute renfermée dans du béton avec des barreaux aux entrées, qui ont été sciés, il n'y avait pas de rambarde et c'était assez boueux, il n'était donc pas rare que des gens tombent en essayant de descendre. Aujourd'hui elle est beaucoup plus accueillante ; des planches de bois on été posées un peu partout en guise de petits balcons ou d'escaliers, et le bassin où l'eau de la source venait se déverser avant de couler dans la rivière à été aménagé en respectant l'ambiance du coin. En un mot c'était mieux qu'avant !

J'ai été le premier à rentrer dedans et sentir cette eau à 38°C me caresser les jambes était la sensation la plus agréable en cette période de canicule (ce qui est encore une fois paradoxal) puis ça à été autour de mon frère et de mon père. Mon père est resté plus souvent dans le petit bassin que la source, j'ai moi même alterné entre la source, le bassin et la rivière où je m'amusait à faire des sculptures avec des pierres tenant en équilibre, je répétais ce processus ainsi de suite. J'ai même bu de l'eau de la source et deux marocains présents, avec lesquels on discutait, pensaient que j'allais attraper la déripette.

-Bon il va falloir y aller maintenant. Nous déclara notre père

-Pas maintenant ! Se plaignit Arthur

-On peut prendre une photo d'abord ? Demandais-je

-Bien sûr, mais après on y va, en plus il y a des gens qui attendent

En effet il y avait vingt personnes qui attendaient avec les serviettes autours de leurs cous ou sous les bras qui attendaient avec lassitude. Nous avons donc pris une photo chacun ensembles ; d'abord moi avec mon père, ensuite Arthur avec mon père et enfin lui et moi. Après les photos nous sommes sortis et on s'est sécher les pieds afin de mettre nos chaussures et sommes remontés à la voiture, nous nous sommes changés de la façon dont je vous est décrit plus tôt et sommes rentrés au chalet. La première chose que j'ai fait une fois arrivés là-bas a été de me précipiter vers la salle de bain en gueulant

-J'VAIS ME DOUCHER !

-OK, mais t'y reste pas des plombes.

-D'accord !

-Après c'est à moi ! Me rappela Arthur

-Bien sûr !

Après je me suis déshabiller en m'admirant dans la glace de la salle de bain, j'étais pas trop laid pour un gars de 19 ans j'étais pas trop maigre, ni trop musclé non plus juste entre les deux. Le détail qui m'a le plus sauté aux yeux c'était ma moustache que je n'avais pas rasé depuis deux semaines, j'avais l'intention de la laisser pousser car je voulais me faire une moustache en guidon. Autant le dire je trouve les barbes assez encombrantes et beaucoup de gars de mon âge voulaient en avoir une mais moi en tant qu'anticonformiste je voulais juste me faire une moustache, que je trouve d'un point de vue personnel plus élégant. Je suis donc rentré dans la cabine et j'ai ouvert les robinets eau chaude et eau froide pour réguler la température et je me suis mis a chanter :

-Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me

Town to keep me movin'

Keep me groovin' with some energy

(je ne prétais même pas attention à l'orage qui grondait)

Well, I talk about it, talk about it

Talk about it, talk about it

Talk about, talk about

Talk about movin'

Gotta move on

Gotta move on

Gotta move on

Won't you take me to

Funkytown?

Won't you take me to

Funkytown?

Won't you take me to

Funky...

-OH PUTAIN ! Hurla mon père

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Viens voir ! Il pleut à vaches qui pissent !

-J'arrive ! Ai-je hurlé en mettant vite une serviette autour de ma taille

J'ai donc traversé le salon vers la baie vitrée et là j'ai vu Arthur et Papa à l'extérieur en train de regarder le spectacle

-T'appelle ça "pleuvoir à vaches qui pissent" ? C'est un putain de rideau de pluie ! On ne voit même pas à un mètre !

-Elles vont êtres jolies les routes ! Argumenta Arthur

-C'est clair ! Je serais curieux de voir dans quel état se trouve la Dordogne. Conclut notre père

Je suis resté planté là pendant une bonne demi minute avant de me décider à finir ma douche.

-Bon ben j'y retourne.

-OK à tout de suite. Me dit Arthur

Je suis donc retourné à la douche et quand je suis sorti ils avaient déjà mis la table, je me sentais un petit peu coupable parce que j'avais pas aider sur ce coup là.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on mange ? Demandais-je

-Du cordon bleu. Me répondit Arthur

-Ooooooh ! J'adore ! Ajoutais-je

-Ah au fait pour tout à l'heure, il faudra que tu mettes un gilet, il fait frette dehors ! Me dit mon père

-OK.

Nous nous sommes assis à table et avons mangés notre repas composé de ses différents plats ;

en entrée : terrine ou rillettes avec du pain et des cornichons.

en plat de résistance : cordon bleu avec sauce ketchup avec des haricots blancs

en pré-dessert : salade avec du "fromage de la bique"

et en dessert : yaourts, mousse aux chocolat ou fruits

Après ce repas nous avons un peu discutés du quotidien tout ça pendant que je faisait la vaisselle. Puis tout à coup mon téléphone à sonné sur le refrain de _Back in Time_ de Huey Lewis, j'ai alors décroché :

-Allô Maman ?

Puis j'ai reçu une réponse et je lui est parlé de ma journée ensuite elle a parlé de la sienne : travail, sport et séries TV. nous nous sommes embrassés après par téléphone et je lui ait passé Arthur...qui a passé au moins 25 bonnes minutes !

-Alors on y va ? J'ai demandé

-Oui, on y va. Ma répondu mon père

Arthur et moi nous sommes dépêchés de mettre, nos pantalons, nos gilets et nos chaussures. Nous avons fermés les volets vu que la nuit commençait à tomber. Nous sommes sortis du chalet qu'on as barré à clef, et on est partis vers notre bon vieux Scénic.

-Alors Titine ? Tu as fait un sacré chemin, ça fait que de monter et descendre, mais t'inquiète pas tu seras bientôt sur un terrain plat. J'ai ressentit une pointe de tristesse car je savais que même si j'allais retrouver ma VRAIE maison, je me sentais comme chez moi ici. Qui sait peut être que j'ai vécu en Auvergne dans une vie antérieure.

Nous sommes partis pour un des nombreux restos et marchands de glaces de la ville, mais il y en a un qui m'attirait et j'ai proposé d'y aller, ce qu'ils ont acceptés, nous nous sommes donc garés et nous sommes dirigés vers le restaurant en question. C'était un endroit charmant et chaleureux, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la caisse où se tenait un homme d'un certain âge, il portait des lunettes et avait une moustache de morse, il était également un petit peu bien en chair. Je sentais qu'il dégageait de la sympathie.

-Bonsoir Monsieur

-Bonsoir Messieurs, répondit-il d'une voix grave, vieille et apaisante à la fois. Qu'est ce que ce sera ?

Après avoir observé le panneau qui proposait différents types et sortes de glaces nous avion fait notre choix.

-Je voudrais une glace à l'italienne au chocolat-pistache, s'il vous plaît ? Demandais-je poliment

-Et pour nous deux se sera vanille-framboise, s'il vous plaît ? Compléta notre père

-Petites, moyennes ou grandes ? Demanda le marchand de glaces

-Grandes, merci. Répondit Papa

-Alors c'est partit ! Dit le marchand de glaces

Nous avons attendus une ou deux minutes avant de recevoir nos glaces...

-Messieurs sont servis ! Et bonne soirée. Nous salua le marchand de glace

-Merci ! Et à vous aussi. Avons nous déclarés à l'unisson.

Nous sommes sortis du resto avec nos glaces et les avons dégustées sur le bord du pont.

-Putain de vérole ça c'est de la glace ! M'exclamais-je

-Je savais pas que ce serait aussi gros !

-Heureusement que tu as remarqué ce détail là ! Dis-je de façon sarcastique

-Roh ça va ! Ont va les manger. Dit Arthur

-Bon ben à la fin des vacances ! Dis-je en portant un toast

-À LA FIN DE VACANCES ! Me rejoignirent Arthur et Papa

Et au bout de vingt minutes nous avions finis nos glaces, mais Arthur avait un peu de mal sur la fin, et je l'ai aidé à finir, j'avais le ventre tellement plein qu'il gargouillais.

-Aaaaaaah ! Je suis rincé ! Soupira mon père, puis j'ai ajouté

-J'ai la peau du ventre bien tendue merci petit Jésus !

-On devrait être couchés à c't'heure-çi ? Demanda Arthur

-Oui rentrons. Dit mon père en baillant

Nous sommes remontés dans le Scénic et sommes partis pour le chalet, nous avons garé Titine et on est rentrés à l'intérieur, pendant que Papa se douchait j'écoutais de la musique sur mon portable et Arthur jouait à un jeu, et quand ça a été au tour de Arthur, je me suis mis en short de nuit avec un maillot, Papa était en caleçon et était déjà couché. Je me suis donc dirigé vers la chambre au lit double et je lui ai souhaité la bonne nuit tout en l'embarssant.

J'ai attendu trente bonnes minutes dans mon lit, tout en répétant "Arthur ! Dépêche toi!" et finalement il est sorti de la douche en slip. Il s'est dirigé vers la chambre de Papa et lui a souhaité bonne nuit, il avait à moitié la tête dans le cul si je me fie à sa voix. Il a ensuite éteint la lumière et s'est endormi

-Bonne nuit Arthur.

-Bonne nuit Lionel.

Finalement il a posé ses lunettes sur le tabouret qui me servait de table de chevet et est monté sur le lit du dessus, il a ensuite éteint la lampe de chevet. J'ai fini par poser mon portable avec ses 105 photos que j'ai prises durant les vacances et ait éteint la lumière à mon tour. Même pas 5 secondes après avoir éteint la lumière j'ai entendu un grondement.

-(_Et le Massey Fergusson vient de se mettre en marche !_)

-(_Bon, demain sera un autre jour._)

Après cette phrase je suis tombé dans les bras de Morphée et je me doutais pas que cette dernière phrase allait prendre un tout autre sens auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout...

**Voilà c'était le premier vrai chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires, et s'il vous plaît faites des critiques constructives avec des commentaires intelligents, j'ai des petits soucis en orthographe donc n'hésitez pas à me reprendre si besoin est. **

**Vous avez peut être remarqués, surtout vers la fin, des mots d'un patois français ? Et bien c'est un indice sur la région d'origine de nos protagonistes et je vous le laisse le découvrir !**

**Tous les droits de Zootopie appartient à Disney, je ne les possèdent pas. **

**Sinon bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous au revoir et à la prochaine ! **


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le départ

Zootopie 2 : trois humains en ville

Chapitre 2 : le Départ

-Allez les gars, c'est l'heure. Nous réveilla notre père en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir elle ainsi que le volet, après quoi il se dirigea vers la pièce principale pour mettre la table et faire chauffer la café.

Pendant ce temps Arthur et moi étions en train de comater de notre réveil, et connaissant mon frère, il s'était sûrement enfoui sous sa couverture et ne voulait pas se réveiller. Remarquez je le comprends, quand j'ai tendu le bras vers le tabouret où se trouvait mon portable, je l'ai allumé et il était indiqué 07H00. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi notre père nous avait réveillés et puis le petit interrupteur de mémoire ON/OFF s'est allumé dans ma tête et je me suis souvenu que s'était aujourd'hui que nous repartions pour chez nous.

Je me suis levé un peu péniblement de mon lit tout en mettant mes écouteurs et en cherchant une musique sur mon portable pour bien me réveiller. Cette fois j'ai choisi la reprise de _Funkytown _par le groupe Pseudo Echo. Une fois que ça fût fait, je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine en traînant de la patte, j'ai pris un bol avec une cuillère et un verre j'ai rempli mon bol de lait et de céréales puis j'ai rempli mon verre de jus d'orange avec du sucre en poudre. Une fois que mon petit déjeuner était prêt sur la table, je me suis dirigé vers mon père et j'ai vu du coin de l'œil Arthur arriver vers nous.

-Bonjour Papa, comment ça va ? Questionnais-je en baillant

-Bonjour Lionel, je vais bien et toi as tu bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il

Je l'ai embrassé et fait un câlin avant de lui répondre, puis de le questionner

-Oui, j'ai bien dormi...un peu triste de devoir repartir, mais ça va...Ah oui ! Au fait as tu bien dormi ?

-Oui je me suis endormi vite.

-Ça je l'ai entendu ! Répondit Arthur. Vous avez oublié de me dire bonjour.

-Oh pardon ! Bonjour, ça va ? As tu bien dormi ? Demanda notre père

-Oui très bien, bonjour. Répondit Arthur

-Au fait...je t'ai pas dit bonjour ! M'exclamais-je

-Bravo tu l'a remarqué ! Rétorqua Arthur

-Oooooooh, sois pas grincheux...je suis désolé ! Dis-je avant de l'embrasser et de lui faire un câlin

-Bon et si nous prenions le petit déjeuner ? Demanda Papa

-Ouais ! Disions-nous à l'unisson

-J'ai une faim de loup !

-Et bien mangeons. Ajouta Arthur

Sur ce, nous nous sommes assis à table et avons mangés notre petit déjeuner. Après avoir débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle, notre père à fait un briefing sur ce que nous allions faire.

-Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire : Lionel tu fais ta valise ainsi que celle de Arthur, quand à toi tu vas m'aider à défaire les lits et les ranger dans les armoires, après ont met ce qui reste de nourriture dans le carton et à faire la trousse de toilette. Ensuite on rassemble les valises dans le salon et vous ferez une chaîne pour les mettre dans le Scénic et moi je ferais le ménage dans tout le chalet après ça.

-OK, et la propriétaire arrive à quelle heure ? Demandais-je

-À onze heures pétantes.

-D'accord, je vais chercher les valises dans la grande chambre et je vais commencer par notre petite chambre.

-OK, nous on s'occupe du lit double.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ! Nous sommes chacun partis effectuer nos tâches. Je me suis dirigé vers la chambre avec le lit double pour prendre ma valise et celle pour les draps. Puis je suis parti dans notre petite chambre, j'ai ouvert l'armoire et ai saisi les maillots, les shorts et pantalons, les slips, les gilets et chaussettes basses. J'ai été étudiant en internat et du coup j'étais champion en matière de « plier et ranger dans une valise », le linge sale était mis dans un sac poubelle et rangé dans la valise pour les draps.

**POV Thierry **

J'étais en train de défaire les draps du lit double avec Arthur, et Lionel s'occupait de la valise pour leurs vêtements.

Franchement j'ai été satisfait, Lionel et Arthur ne se sont très rarement disputés et je n'ai pas eu un seul instant la tête prise par un quelconque problème. Nous n'étions pas allés en Auvergne depuis au moins cinq ans et revoir ses paysages m'ont rempli de sentiments de joie, de sérénité et de bonheur. Puis Arthur m'a ramené à la réalité.

-Papa ? Les draps, il faut les plier.

-Euuuuuh... Ah oui !

Après quoi je me suis exécuté et nous avons pliés les draps avant de les mettre dans le coin droit du matelas.

-Bon, on peut mettre ça dans la valise.

-OK ! Me répondit Arthur

Nous avons donc ouvert les portes de l'armoire et avons saisi la dernière valise pour les autres draps, on a commencé a ranger dans la valise, quand au même instant Lionel débarqua avec la valise où il avait rangé leurs vêtements à lui et Arthur. J'ai donc mis mes vêtements dans cette valise et ensembles nous avons mis le reste des draps dans la valise.

-Dis Lionel, est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de la trousse de toilette s'il te plaît ?

-Oui Papa, j'y vais.

-Et toi Arthur peux tu t'occuper du carton pour la nourriture et de la glacière pour les aliments frais, s'il te plaît ? On fera des casses-dalle plus tard sur la route.

-Tu me l'a pas dit.

-Je te rassure chez notre mère je suis souvent la cinquième roue du carrosse.

-En même temps si tu sortais plus souvent de ta chambre tu serais plus au courant des choses !

-(_Et c'est reparti pour une dispute !_)

-Ouais t'as pas tort, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle ne me met pas souvent au courant, elle me préviens à la dernière minute.

-Si tu veux. Lui répondit Arthur

-(_Ouf s'est passé à un cheveu!_)

-Bon je vais m'occuper de la trousse de toilette.

**POV Lionel**

Sur ce je suis parti pour la salle de bains et ait mis les brosses à dents, le dentifrice, le savon et le shampooing. Puis j'ai regardé mon rasoir perplexe puis le miroir.

-Il faut que je me rase la barbe, ça commence à pousser...je le ferais demain.

Puis je l'ai mis dans la trousse avec la mousse à raser et la tondeuse. Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers le salon où je voyais Arthur en train de finir le rangement de la glacière et mon père venait de mettre toute les valises.

-Quelle heure il est ? Demanda-t-il

Je me suis dépêché de sortir ma montre de gousset de ma poche et d'ouvrir le clapet pour regarder l'heure.

-Il est actuellement...(je bataillais un peu pour lire l'heure) 10H30.

-Ou-là faut se magner le cul ! Elle arrive dans une demi heure !

-Putain de vérole ! Criais-je

-Tu t'en rends compte ? Demanda Arthur

-Non !...Ma montre de gousset n'est pas à l'heure comparé à ma montre bracelet !

-T'es sérieux !?

-Pourquoi, ça se voit pas ?

-Eeeeeeuuuuuuh...Si !

-Bon, retournons à nos moutons.

-OK.

Après ça nous avons mis le carton à nourriture et la glacière avec les valises dans l'entrée et notre père nous as tendus les clés de Titine. J'ai enfilé mes chaussettes et mes chaussures prêt à faire feu, même pas une seconde après avoir effectué mon action, Arthur débarqua avec un sac en plastique dans lequel se trouvait nos affaires nos chargeurs, nos écouteurs, ma flasque en inox (je suis pas alcoolo !) et mon chapelet (je suis agnostique : un agnostique c'est quelqu'un qui est entre un croyant et un athée. S'il vous plaît pas un énième débat religieux !). Il me tendit le sac.

-Tu as failli oublier ça.

-Merci Arthur.

-Bon, tu vas au Scénic et tu fais la navette entre la voiture et le chalet, je te passerais les valises.

-OK.

Après quoi Arthur est parti vers la voiture et moi je lui passais les valises, tout était dans le coffre à l'exception des traversins et des oreillers qu'on as mis à l'arrière. Notre père était en train de nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, je dois reconnaître qu'il à beau avoir la tête prise des fois il est très rapide pour ça, une fois les navettes terminées j'ai entendu mon père s'exclamer.

-Et merde !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je

-Il y a une tâche de ketchup par terre !

En effet on s'est servi du placard à balais pour mettre un sac plastique pour y mettre les verres et les jeter à la fin de la semaine, du ketchup a dû couler du sac et c'est que maintenant qu'on le remarque !

-Je vois une voiture. Dit Arthur

-Je crois que c'est la propriétaire. Ajoutais-je

-Ooooooooh ! Putain de vérole ! Comment je vais lui expliquer ça ?

-Hé ! C'est MA réplique ! Lui dis-je calmement

-On s'en fout ! Me dit Arthur

-On s'en fout également qu'elle descend de la voiture ? Demandais-je

-Bon bah on verra la suite. Dit mon père

Nous sommes sortis dehors et sommes allés saluer la propriétaire, Mme Carbeaunaux, c'était une femme d'un certain âge elle était grande (au moins 1,87m), avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus et semblait assez organisée et sûre d'elle, si on lui avait demandée de sauver le pays elle l'aurais fait !

-Bonjour Madame. Lui dis-je poliment en tendant la main

-Bonjour jeune homme.

Elle me serra la main avec une telle force que j'aurais cru que c'était un buffle qui l'avait fait (désolé pour vous Mme) !

-Bonjour Madame. Salua Arthur

-Bonjour jeune homme.

Et elle répéta la même chose

-Bonjour Madame. Complétât mon père

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Alors votre séjour ?

-Excellent. Répondit mon père

-Bon, voilà pour vous.

Mme Carbeaunaux nous tendit une lettre qui contenait un chèque de caution, mon père l'a pris en main et a plié la lettre en deux avant de la mettre dans la poche arrière de son short vert.

-Maintenant allons voir. Dit elle en entrant dans le salon

-Au fait j'ai oublié de vous dire que nous avons aperçus ce matin une tâche de sauce tomate dans le placard. On a tout essayé mais nous n'avons pas pu l'enlever. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave Mr Déreault ! Vous n'avez rien cassé, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-D'accord. Répondit-il un peu penaud

Et c'est ainsi que nous avons continué la visite. Elle a regardé dans chaque pièces et chaque armoires avant de se présenter devant nous et de dire.

-C'est parfait ! Je n'ai jamais vu un chalet aussi bien entretenu, bon à part la tâche, mais si non c'est très bien.

-Merci Madame. Avons nous dit à l'unisson

-Bon ben, nous allons y aller parce que y'a de la route ! Ajouta mon père

-Et moi je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. Je vous dit au revoir, bonne journée et bon retour !

-(_Et c'est reparti!_) Pensais-je

On s'est avancés pour lui serrer la main et j'ai encore eu l'impression de passer ma main dans un étau ! Dès que nous lui avons tous serré la main, nous lui avons remis les clés et sommes repartis à la voiture, mais elle nous lança un dernier avertissement.

-Au fait, faites attention ! Ils ont prévu des averses pour cet après midi !

-D'accord Nous ferons attention. Lui répondit mon père avant de la saluer.

-(_Tiens te revoilà toi ! Nous nous étions pas revu de puis le parc hier..._)

Nous sommes montés, on a démarrer et sommes partis vers La Bourboule, plus précisément vers l'épicerie où je voulais acheter deux petits trucs vite fait.

-Tiens voilà 6 €, on t'attends dans la voiture. Me dit mon père en me tendant un billet de cinq et une pièce de un.

-J'espère que tu auras assez. Ajouta-t-il

-Oui je pense, de toute façons j'ai encore un peu de sous sur répondis-je

Sur ce je suis parti vers le magasin dans l'idée d'acheter des petits cadeaux que l'on as eu en arrivant au chalet pour la première fois.

Une fois rentré dans le magasin je me suis dirigé au rayon boissons et j'ai acheté deux paquets de quatre _Auvergnat Cola_, puis je me suis dirigé vers le rayon charcuteries et j'ai pris un pot de terrine auvergnate. Après quoi je suis parti en caisse et aie payé pile poil la somme, je suis sorti et me suis dirigé vers Titine.

-Alors ? Me demanda mon père

-Et bien j'ai tout payé.

-Il y avait tout ? Demanda mon frère

-Oui, oui.

-Bon ben allons-y, on a de la route ! Compléta mon père, je voyais que quelque chose le travaillais et je lui demanda

-Ça ne va pas ?

-C'est que je repense encore à cette foutu tâche ! Je ne lui ai dit qu'après qu'elle m'aie donné le chèque de caution...Je m'en veux d'avoir fait ça !

-C'est pas grave Papa ! Lui dis-je un peu irrité sans le montrer

-Mais c'est pas très honnête.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire une gaffe sous un moment de faiblesse ou l'impulsion du moment et de la regretter après coup. Lui répondis-je calmement

-Oui, si tu le dis. Me répondit-il

-On enclenchera le GPS à la sortie de la ville ? Demanda Arthur à notre père

-Bien sûr, allons y. Répondit mon père

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait nous avons démarrer la voiture et quittés le parking vers la périphérie. Nous allions la quitter et elle allait nous manquer La Bourboule et ses bâtiments vieux du XIXème siècle, son charme de petite ville, ses habitants chaleureux, ses lieux à visiter et ses supers restaurants et pubs (oui j'aime bien me rincer le jabotte de temps en temps !). Ça allait me manquer toute cette ville. Nous avions prévus d'aller dans le Lot l'année prochaine, alors j'espère que ça sera bien.

Une fois arriver au niveau du panneau de sortie d'agglomération mon père se gara sur le bord de la route, près d'un fossé avant de déclarer

-Bon voilà la fin des vacances et le retour à la vie normale.

-Hé ! Vas pas nous déprimer ! Il nous reste encore un mois de vacances. Dis-je en rouspétant

-Je veux dire qu'on rentre à la huche ! Répondit-il

-Mais je sais ! Je te taquine. Lui dis-je

-Bon tu peux mettre le GPS ? Me demanda Arthur

-Oui, bien sûr.

Après quoi j'ai ouvert une petite trappe sous mon fauteuil et ait sorti un sac en plastique bleu contenant une prise et une trousse noire, j'ai d'abord branché le câble sur l'allume-cigares et l'ai relié au GPS que j'ai allumé, après j'ai rentré notre adresse et le code postal dans la barre de recherche, pendant ce temps là mon père avait collé la ventouse au par-brise et je l'ai accroché. Une voix féminine et synthétique a ensuite annoncé.

-Calcul de l'itinéraire...Continuez tout droit sur 500 mètres, puis tournez à droite.

-Et c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Criais-je à moitié

-Gueule pas com'ça ! Me dit mon père

-Désolé.

-Bon on repart. Dit Arthur

-Oui, on repart. Répondit mon père

-Vous avez vus les nuages ? Demandais-je en pointant le ciel droit devant nous, les nuages étaient noirs et avançaient incroyablement vite.

-Ouais, va y avoir de l'orage ! Répondit mon Papa

-Ça rend le départ moins dépriment je trouve. Ajouta Arthur

-Alors on y go ? Demandais-je

-On y go ! Répondirent-ils

Et enfin nous nous dirigions vers le Nord en ayant pas un seul instant conscience que quelque chose de grandiose allait nous arriver

**Voilà c'était le premier vrai chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires, et s'il vous plaît faites des critiques constructives avec des commentaires intelligents, j'ai des petits soucis en orthographe donc n'hésitez pas à me reprendre si besoin est. **

**Je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai du travail, donc j'ai pas toujours le temps et en plus d'autres trucs viennent se greffer quand j'ai envie d'écrire ! Mais rassurez vous je vais essayé de m'améliorer et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette modeste histoire, n'hésitez pas à l'aimer et à la partager, je vous en serait très reconnaissant !**

**Soyez patient Zootopie arrive bientôt, encore un chapitre et vous serez servis !**

**Tous les droits de Zootopie appartient à Disney, je ne les possèdent pas. **

**Sinon bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous au revoir et à la prochaine ! **


	4. Chapitre 3 : Papa on a un problème !

Zootopie 2 : trois humains en ville

Chapitre 3 : Papa on a un problème !

Cela fait deux heures que nous roulions sur la route en direction de notre maison. Je profitais de ce moment là pour admirer le paysage les volcans couverts de leurs forêts que je voulais explorer, leurs falaises, les villages auvergnats, etc... Tout ça je ne le reverrai pas avant un bon bout de temps ! Le seul problème c'est que hormis la voiture, personne d'autre ne faisait du bruit. Et mon frangin qui menaçait de s'endormir à tout instants, quand à mon père il était trop occupé à regarder la route et je devais faire le copilote, je sais qu'on avait le GPS mais il a essayé durant le trajet de nous envoyer sur l'autoroute ! Je sais que ça aurait été plus rapide, mais pour nous c'est une tradition familiale de passer par les petites routes, et ça à plusieurs avantages et un inconvénient : pas besoin de passer par le péage, on voit plus de paysage que sur une autoroute et on peut faire des pauses quand on veut. Après le seul inconvénient pour beaucoup de gens c'est que ça va pas assez vite, c'est pas faux il nous a fallu quatre heures pour arriver à La Bourboule. Mais pour moi les gens ne savent plus prendre leur temps maintenant, c'est « toujours tout tout de suite ! », en plus ça peut faire vivre le petit commerce...

Bon j'en reviens a mes moutons, nous étions en ce moment même dans un petit pétrin, nous étions perdus. Et nous avions décidés de nous arrêter sur la place d'un village, devant le monument aux morts, de là nous avons reprogrammés le GPS à zéro ce qui nous a donnés un peu de retard et avons repris notre route au bout de quinze minutes. Vingt minutes plus tard nous sommes arrivés à Saint-Éloy-les-Mines : c'est une petite ville du nord de l'Auvergne surtout connu pour son passé minier, elle était prospère mais les grèves étaient nombreuses au XIXème siècle et elle a fini par fermer dans les années 1970. Depuis il ne reste plus de ce passé minier que le chevalement du puits Saint-Joseph, quelques bâtiments d'époque et du matériel de mineurs au niveau de l'office de tourisme. Je voulais voir ça, en plus les histoires de mines de charbon en France sont un sujet qui me passionne et me touche à la fois. Il était au moins entre midi et quatorze heures donc j'en ai profité.

-Hé Papa, on pourrait s'arrêter ici pour manger ? Demandais-je

-Pourquoi pas ? Comme ça tu pourra photographier l'ascenseur.

-T'as tout compris. Lui répondis-je

Après quoi nous nous sommes garés sur la place du marché et il me semble si mes souvenirs sont exacts que c'est devant la mairie. Il y avait par ailleurs sur ladite place un monument rendant hommage aux mineurs de la ville le monument représentait une lampe de mineur ou grisoumètre ou encore tout simplement lampe à grisou.

Enfin bref nous nous sommes donc garés et avons éteint Titine, nous en avons également profité pour lui ouvrir le capot de moteur pour qu'elle refroidisse un peu, faut pas oublier que c'est un vieille voiture !

-Lionel tu peux ouvrir le coffre s'il te plaît ? Demanda mon père et aussitôt je me suis exécuté. J'ai sorti la glacière, le couteaux, une baguette, de la terrine et des cornichons.

-On va pas se casser les...enfin voilà ! On mange un petit truc vite fait. Nous dit notre père

Nous avons donc fait nos sandwichs et avons mangés, je m'en suis préparé trois à la terrine et aux cornichons, je les ais engloutis en moins de deux.

-Il fait frette dites donc ! Nous dit Arthur

-En même temps si tu avais mis quelque chose d'un peu plus épais que ton maillot, ton short et tes tongs, t'aurais moins froid. Lui dis-je

En plus j'étais le seul à être habillé avec un pantalon et une ceinture, un maillot rouge et une veste noire.

-OH toi hein !...Commença a dire Arthur avant que Papa lui dise

-Ça va! Calme toi. S'il te plaît.

Étrangement Arthur écoutait plus facilement notre père que moi. Finalement j'ai demandé

-Est-ce que je peux aller voir le puits, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr mais prends pas tout ton temps, regarde ! Il va pleuvoir. Me dit-il

-OK, j'y vais.

-Je viens avec lui. Ajouta Arthur

-D'accord, mais revenez vite. Nous dit-il

-OUI ON REVIENS VITE ! Avons dit à l'unisson

Et sur ce nous sommes partis vers le puits Saint-Joseph, et autant dire que il ne restait pas grand choses, à part ledit puits et un petit musée sur les mineurs. Cela dit il y avait un panneau qui décrivait l'histoire de cette mine et c'était très intéressant. Nous avons vite était rejoint par notre père qui voulait nous demander de revenir à la voiture vu que le temps changeait très rapidement, même si il a observé le chevauchement du puits et les vieilles machines minières situées à côté.

-Vite ! À la voiture, ça gronde ! Nous dit-il

-Je ne suis pas contre cette idée ! Ajoutais-je

-Et moi aussi ! Compléta Arthur

Heureusement notre père avait rangé la glacière et refermé le coffre ainsi que le capot du moteur donc nous avons juste eu a ouvrir les portières et nous jeter à l'intérieur du Scénic. Il a ensuite démarrer et nous avons repris notre route vers le Nord.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous avons un peu discutés de tout et de rien, puis je me suis mis à chanter et les autres répétaient après un peu comme dans des prières... Enfin chanter, je rugissait plutôt.

-MADELAINE A DES PIEDS DE COCHON !

MADELAINE A DES PIEDS COCHON !

PIEDS DE COCHON MARIE MADELAINE ! PIEDS DE COCHON MARIE MADELON !

**Quelques minutes plus tard...**

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET DES PIEDS DE COCHON !

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET DES PIEDS DE COCHON !

-PIEDS DE COCHON MARIE MADELAINE ! PIEDS DE COCHON MARIE MADELON !

-MAIS C'EST LA FEMME QUE J'AIME !

-Allez ! Une autre ! Demanda Arthur

-Ah non ! Ça suffit les chansons paillardes ! Dit notre père avec le plus grand calme, puis je lui répondit avec Arthur

-OK Papa.

-Bon on arrive sur Châteauroux dans 30 minutes, est-ce que ça vous dirait qu'on s'arrête boire un verre dans un pub ? Nous demanda-t-il

-Ouais ! Ça me tente perso. Lui répondis-je

-Pareil ajouta Arthur.

-OK, alors on fait comme ça.

Et une demie heure plus tard nous étions au centre ville de Châteauroux, le plus gros problème ça a été de trouver une place et un café, bar ou pub. Et finalement nous avons trouvés le pub idéal mais nous étions garés à au moins cinq minutes de marche de distance, mais bon la marche ça n'a jamais tué personne ! Nous avons donc enlevé la ventouse et le GPS du pare brise, parce que voilà on est en ville et on sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber !... Enfin bref ! Nous avons donc fait notre marche jusqu'à un pub qui avait tout pour me plaire tout en bois avec des fauteuils en cuire, de vieux bas-reliefs représentant des joueurs de rugby, des plantes ou encore des drapeaux du monde. En gros un pub comme en Angleterre. Nous nous sommes alors assis à une table, en intérieur par peur d'une averse et un serveur, un jeune noir barbu s'est présenté à nous. Il me rappelait mon prof de SVT au collège Mr Enkaloulou, il était vraiment sympa, un chic type, mais à cause de son accent je devais batailler pour comprendre et d'autres élèves aussi. Ledit serveur avait lui aussi un petit accent mais je comprenais parfaitement.

-Alors qu'est ce que ce sera ?

-Je prendrais un diabolo grenadine. S'il vous plaît ? Demanda mon père

Il nota avant de me demander

-Et vous ?

-Un Monaco. S'il vous plaît ?

-Combien ? 25cl ou 50cl ?

Et j'ai dit sans trop réfléchir

-Euuuuh...50cl s'il vous plaît ?

À ce moment là la mâchoire de mon père tomba d'un coup et celle de Arthur aussi

-Et vous ? Demanda-t-il à Arthur

-Est-ce que vous avez de l'Ice Tea ?

-Bien sûr, c'est noté ! Veuillez patienter un peu, vous serez servis. Dit il avant de repartir au comptoir et de commencer à préparer les boisons, puis mon père se décida à briser la glace

-50cl ! Mais t'es pas fou ?!

-Ça va. Je vais gérer, j'ai 19 ans après tout.

-Peut être, mais je sais pas si tu te rends compte de la quantité !

Quelques minutes plus tard le serveur revint avec nos trois verres sur un plateau et je vous laisse deviner que j'avais le plus gros.

-Messieurs sont servis.

-Combien je vous doit ? Demanda mon père

-Ça vous fera 7,50 €.

-OK.

Par la suite il paya et nous triquions la fin des vacances avant de boire nos verres, j'étais celui qui buvait le plus vite mais je faisait des petites pauses pour me faire à leur rythme. Puis cette putain de sensation m'est revenue ! J'ai frissonné un peu.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda mon père

-J'ai encore une saleté de sensation.

-Laquelle ?

-Que quelque chose de complètement fou et invraisemblable va nous arriver.

-Et tu ressens quoi ?

-De la joie et de la peur en même temps.

-Et tu pense que c'est dû à quoi ?

-Que c'est le Monaco qui me monte à la tête. Répondis-je (ce qui fit pouffer légèrement Arthur) nonchalamment avant d'ajouter. Non j'en sais rien. En fait ça me le faisait de temps en temps depuis le début de la semaine, ça restait très rare, mais depuis hier ça c'est accentué.

-Et comment ça se passe ? Demanda mon frère

-Hé bien ça fait comme des pensées invasives, sauf que je sens une odeur de viande cuite et après viennent lesdites sensations, et après ça s'en va au bout de quelques minutes.

-Bah je sais pas quoi te dire mais essaie de ne pas y penser.

-OK.

Après on s'est dit des choses pas très intéressantes, j'ai réussi à finir mon verre, mais je commençais à avoir la tête qui tournait et j'avais l'impression de devenir un peu simplet.

-Bon on va retourner à la voiture maintenant parce que...qu'elle heure il est Lionel ?

-Il est actuellement...Dis-je en essayant de prononcer chaque mot correctement et en essayant de cacher mon tournis. Il est 15H20. Puis mon père ajouta

-Oh oh ! Va falloir se magner le cul ! Nous devons êtres à Sainte-Maure pour 16H30 ou 17H00 au plus tard et... Attention à la marche !

Trop tard ! J'ai commencé à tomber mais heureusement que j'ai eu le réflexe d'attraper une barre sur le côté sinon j'aurais finit avec le nez en miettes !

-Je t'avais dit que ça allait te faire de trop mais tu n'a pas voulu m'écouter !

Il avait remarqué que j'avais pris un petit coup derrière les carreaux et je commençais à me sentir honteux. Nous sommes donc revenus à la voiture, mais nous avons préférer ne pas mettre le GPS, vu que notre père connaissait la ville. Il avait ses études à Châteauroux quand il était ado, pour devenir agriculteur, mais il n'a été agriculteur que jusqu'à ses 31 ans après quoi il s'est tourné vers l'entretient des routes. Et justement nous passions devant son lycée. Il avait fait un petit détour pour nous le montrer.

-C'est là que j'ai fait mes études. C'est pas très beau, hein ?

-Oui en effet ça ressemble plus à un camp militaire qu'à un lycée ! Lui répondis-je

-Ah ouais c'est sûr ! Ajouta Arthur

-Bon on reprend la route. Dit notre père avant de continuer et de prendre un raccourci

Au bout de quinze minutes nous nous sommes pris une averse sur la tronche et ça a péter ! Un moment j'ai cru que la voiture allait faire un aquaplaning. Finalement ça c'est très vite calmé.

-Arthur, tu pourrais appeler Mamie pour lui dire qu'on va avoir un petit peu de retard ?

-Bien sûr !

Aussitôt Arthur alluma son portable et chercha le numéro de notre grand-mère, pour vous la décrire rapidement c'est une vieille dame de 83 ans, gentille, aimante et surtout TRÈS têtue.

-Allô Mamie ? Ça va ?...Ben moi aussi ça va, bon c'est pour te dire qu'on va avoir un peu de retard …...Combien ? Ben euuuuuuuuh un instant, ne quitte pas. Papa on va avoir combien de temps de retard ?

-Peut être une heure ou deux.

-OK, merci. Puis il reprit la conversation. Oui alors on va avoir une heure ou deux de retard...C'est pas grave ? Bon d'accord. Elle vous passe le bonjour.

On lui dit « oui » à voix basse puis il reprit.

-Ils ont dit bonjour. À tout à l'heure, bis... Il ne finit même pas sa phrase et dit.

-La spécialité de Mamie ?

-RACROCHER AU NEZ ! Disions tous les trois.

-Elle pénible de faire ça !

-Ouais, mais tu sais bien qu'elle aime pas déranger les gens au téléphone.

-Je sais.

Nous avons donc continués à rouler entre les champs et les arbres sous un ciel gris, je commençais vraiment à être impatient et j'ai proposé.

-Bon j'ai un peu de musique. Que diriez vous de Funkytown ?

-Pourquoi pas. Nous dit notre père

J'ai alors cherché dans ma playlist et j'ai mis la version de Lipps Inc. Et nous nous sommes mis à chanter la musique, Arthur donnait même des coups de klaxon avant les refrains, jusqu'à ce que notre père dise.

-Ça m'embête de la faire attendre comme ça !

J'ai alors réfléchi un instant puis j'ai dit.

-On a qu'à rouler un peu plus vite pour gagner du temps, en plus nous sommes sur une route de campagne.

-J'espère juste qu'on croisera pas les flics, sinon on est bon pour une grosse prune ! Me répondit-il

-On ne roulera pas très longtemps à grande vitesse.

-Elle n'a pas roulé pendant quatre ans. C'est pas une bonne idée.

-Faut essayer, juste une fois, s'il te plaît ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de dire.

-D'accord, je marche...Mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Tu mets la table pendant une semaine tous les midis.

-OK, d'accord !

Et sur ce il commença à accélérer et le compteur grimpait en flèche. J'ai remis entre temps la musique Funkytown et faut l'avouer notre père s'éclatait à rouler comme ça. J'observais de temps en temps le compteur : 100, 112, 116...

-Plus vite !

-Vraiment ? Me demanda-t-il avec un regard comploteur

-OUI !

-Et toi Arthur ?

-Ouais vas y !

Et il s'exécuta, le compteur n'arrêtait pas de grimper : 120, 122, 125, 128 et...130

-130 km/h ! Record batt...

À ce moment là je remarquais quelque chose d'inquiétant, il y avait des arcs électriques entre le compteur de vitesse et celui de tour-minutes et j'ai sorti en sentant mon cœur accélérer !

-Euuuh Papa on a un problème ! Regarde le compteur !

Quand il le remarqua il commença à hyperventiler et nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprises les phares avant et arrière s'allumait, et une teinte bleue avec un effet semblable à celui d'un projecteur s'échappa des phares avant. La lumière s'intensifiait et s'intensifiait jusqu'à devenir aveuglante pour les conducteurs d'en face.

-Arrête la voiture ! Arrête la voiture ! Continuons à hurler à notre père

-Elle veut pas s'arrêter !

Et comme si ça suffisait pas les phares avant donnaient l'impression de heurter un mur invisible qui nous suivait ! Il y avait un bruit d'arc électrique et des halos de lumières sortaient des phares avant et entouraient la voiture avant de rentrer dans les phares arrières, les lumières à l'intérieur de la voiture se mirent à fonctionner alors qu'elles ne devaient pas ! Elles n'ont jamais fonctionné (à part les phares, bien sûr) ! Toutes les lumières se sont intensifiées et tout en hurlant je me disais.

-(Cette fois mon bon vieux Lionel ton heure est venue!)

Puis soudain nous avons entendus trois bruits semblables à un bang supersonique, ça à fait un bruit semblable à ça BANG...BANG BOUM. Et au dernier boum nous avons eu l'impression de traverser une toile, nous étions à présent dans une forêt de pains et sur une route visiblement peu entretenue. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits j'ai dit à mon père.

-Stoppe la voiture !

Et il a freiné d'un coup avant de faire un léger dérapage et de sortir de la route pour s'arrêter à une centaine de mètres d'une ferme abandonnée dans une petite clairière, on pouvait accéder à la route par un chemin. On étais complètement immobiles dans la voiture et moi j'ai ouvert la porte et suis tomber de la voiture avant de m'éloigner vers la route. Mon père est sorti et m'a hurler.

-Lionel! Reviens, calme toi !

Je suis tombé à genoux et j'ai hurlé.

-PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE VÉROLE DE MERDE C'ÉTAIT QUOI ÇA ?!

-Calme toi Lionel ! Ça va ! Me dit il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Où sommes nous ? Demanda Arthur

-J'en sais rien. Répondit clairement notre père

Puis j'ai regardé à gauche avant de dire.

-Regardez, une ville ! Une grosse ville !

Tous les deux ont regardés dans la direction que j'indiquais et on pouvait voir des immeubles de tailles et de formes différentes, il y en avait deux qui étaient en haut d'une colline et surplombaient la ville entourés d'autres immeubles, dont certains me rappelaient Dubaï. Je sortis enfin.

-C'est pas possible !?

-Mais où on est ? Et c'est quoi cette ville ?

J'ai regardé à l'opposé et ait vu un panneau sale et crasseux.

**POV Arthur**

-Je vais voir le panneau là-bas !

-OK, mais fait attention aux voitures. Répondit Papa

Et alors il partit en direction du panneau et mon père me dit

-On ferait mieux de se mettre sur le coté.

Nous nous sommes alors mis sur le coté au près de la voiture et attendions que Lionel nous dise ce qu'il voyait, mais dès qu'il s'est mis devant le panneau il s'est d'un coup immobilisé, il était pâle comme un linge et effrayé, on croirait qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demanda notre père

Pas de réponse

-Lionel ? demanda-t-il

-Lionel ! Ajoutais-je avant qu'il se mette à hurler tout en restant pétrifié

-Non ! C'est pas possible ! Papa, Arthur ! Venez voir !

-Quoi ? Demanda notre père

Allons voir ce qu'il a lu. Dis-je avant qu'on ne traverse la route tout en regardant si il n'y avait aucun véhicule. Nous nous sommes approchés de Lionel qui ne quittait pas le panneau des yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ? Où sommes nous ? Demanda notre père

-Regardez sur le panneau. Dit il

Nous avons fait ce qu'il à dit et on a regardés le panneau.

-Je crois que nous sommes plus en France ! Dit il

Je me suis figé avec mon père et ai lu ce qui était marqué en grosses lettres malgré la présence de mousse.

**Zootopie**

**3 miles**

**Enfin l'histoire commence vraiment ! J'espère que ça vous plait. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires, et s'il vous plaît faites des critiques constructives avec des commentaires intelligents, j'ai des petits soucis en orthographe donc n'hésitez pas à me reprendre si besoin est. **

**J'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette modeste histoire, n'hésitez pas à l'aimer et à la partager, je vous en serait très reconnaissant !**

**Soyez patient Zootopie arrive bientôt, encore un chapitre et vous serez servis !**

**Tous les droits de Zootopie appartient à Disney, je ne les possèdent pas. **

**Sinon bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous au revoir et à la prochaine ! **


	5. Chapitre 4 : En route vers l'aventure

Zootopie 2 : trois humains en ville

Chapitre 4 : En route vers l'aventure

**POV Lionel**

Nous étions donc plantés devant le panneau la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration lente et le cerveau en train de se remettre à jour.

-Eeeeeeuh... On va pas rester là comme des poules devant un couteau, je propose donc qu'on retourne au Scénic et qu'on fasse une mise au point. Proposai-je

-Bonne idée. Dit mon père

Et nous retournions donc à la voiture en faisant attention aux voitures qui passent, mais vu que la route à l'air d'être abandonnée, nous ne regardions donc pas à droite ni à gauche. Avant de monter dans la voiture quelque chose m'a frappé l'esprit.

-Attendez ! Je viens de penser...

-Quoi ? Demanda mon père

-Peut-être que les Renault n'existent pas dans ce monde. On devrait la cacher dans la grange et nous avec le temps de faire une mise au point.

-D'accord, de toute façon on peut pas faire grand chose ! Répondit-il

-Alors je vais ouvrir les portes de la grange avec Lionel et toi tu la planque à l'intérieur. Proposa Arthur

-Au fait c'est quoi cette odeur bizarre ? Demandais-je, puis Arthur compléta

-Ouais c'est drôle *_Snif snif* _ça sent...

-LE PLASTIQUE QUI BRULE ! Avons nous tous dit

Après quoi, mon père se précipita vers l'intérieur et actionna un petit levier pour le capot. Quand à moi je me suis précipité à l'avant et j'ai ouvert le capot, j'ai vu un truc qui aurait sans doute été drôle... Si la situation l'avait été !

-Eeeeeeuh Papa ? Demandais-je

-Oui ?

-La batterie est récente ?

-Ouais, pourquoi...OH NON ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense !

-Siiiiiiiiiii !

-PUTAIN ! Il manquait plus que ça !

-Je savais pas que les batteries étaient faites en chocolat... Finis-je

La batterie était complètement molle ! Elle avait l'allure d'un glace qui a fondu au soleil. Après un long moment de silence, nous décidions quand même de mettre la voiture dans la grange et de rentrer à l'intérieur pour faire une mise au point.

-Au fait. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y à personne dans la ferme ? Demanda mon père

-T'as vu la gueule des lieux ? Dis-je en montrant de la main avant de reprendre. Elle est complètement abandonnée il y a des ronces partout, elle est en plein milieu d'un forêt et elle menace de se casser la tronche.

-Ouais, bon allons-y.

Et sur ce Arthur et moi nous nous sommes précipités vers les portes de la grande pour l'ouvrir, puis nous avons fait demi tour jusqu'à la voiture pour la pousser, afin de la mettre dans la grange. Puis après avoir fermé lesdites portes nous sommes monté dans la voiture pour faire un briefing.

-Donc résumons : nous avons roulés à toute berzingue sur la route, là la voiture s'est mise a briller de mille feux et tout à coup nous nous retrouvons à quelques kilomètres d'une ville qui s'appelle Zootopie ! Dit Arthur

-Déjà c'est pas logique !... « Zootopie » ! Nous sommes à Zootopie ! Cette ville n'existe pas ! C'est qu'un film ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Répéta mon père paniqué

-Bah si...la preuve on y est ! Complétais-je

-Mais quand même. On ne sait même pas comment on est arrivés ici, ni comment retourner chez nous. Dit mon père

-Pour le premier point, nous avons dû traverser un portail inter-dimensionnel ou un trou de ver. Pour la deuxième je ne sais pas, mais le portail est peut être toujours en place donc y'a qu'à voir. Dis-je finalement

Et sur ce je suis sorti de la grange, et me suis dirigé vers la route, j'ai vu Papa me suivre et je lui est demandé.

-Euh. À combien de mètres de distance ?

-Au moins 30 mètres.

Après quoi je suis parti à l'opposé de la ville vers le lieu où était supposé être le portail, et quand je suis arrivé j'ai saisi un bâton qui a dû tombé sur la route durant notre déplacement. Je l'ai pris dans ma main et je l'ai jeté droit sur l'endroit où été supposé être le portail, et...il s'est rien passé !

-Alors ? Demanda Arthur

-Que dalle !

-Sérieux !? Répondit mon père

-Oui !

Je suis donc retourné à la grange sans voix en regardant mes pieds, et une fois arrivé j'ai fini par dire.

-Si ça se trouve il faut passer le portail à une certaine vitesse ? Comme dans un film de Robert Zemeckis.

-Quoi ?! Répondirent-ils tous deux surpris

-Bah en fait avant qu'on se téléporte, le compteur de vitesse affichait 130 km/h, donc si ça se trouve si on reprend cette vitesse en essayant de traverser le portail. On rentrera peut-être à la maison.

-Et comment on rentre dedans en sachant que la voiture est HS ? Demanda Arthur

Nous avons réfléchi un instant avant que je dise dise

-Et si j'allais à Zootopie chercher une batterie ?

-Bien sûr ! Et te faire repérer par tous les animaux de la ville ! Tu te ferai sûrement arrêter ou lyncher ! Dit Arthur

-Bah, on a pas 30 000 solutions ! Et puis si je peux pas le faire, je demanderais à un Zootopien de le faire pour nous.

-Et comment ? En menaçant un lapin de bouffer toute sa famille ? Demanda arthur

-Arthur...

-Quoi ?

-Tu est un génie !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu te rappelles du lapin ?

-Qui ? Judy Hopps ?

-OUI ! J'ai qu'à trouver un café ou aller à la gare et prendre son numéro pour lui téléphoner afin qu'elle vienne nous aider.

-Elle risque pas d'avoir peur en te voyant ? Demanda mon père

-Peut-être, mais je suis sûr qu'elle nous aidera.

Arthur interrogea notre père du regard avant que celui-ci ne dise avec une pointe de « ça me gonfle ».

-D'accord, tu peux y aller. Mais tu m'appelles fréquemment, et surtout essaie de ne pas te faire remarquer !

-Sois rassuré, je ne m'appelle pas Arthur !

-Hé !

-Désolé...

-Bon, et comment tu vas y aller ? Demanda mon père

-Bah à pieds ! I miles jusqu'à la ville, et si je dis pas de bêtises ça fait à peu près 4 kilomètres.

-Tu vas pas fatiguer ? Me demanda Papa

-Tu sais je fais à peu près 15 kilomètres de marche nordique, c'est pas 4 petits km qui vont me faire peur !

-Hé y a un camion qui s'arrête devant à l'opposé de la route. Nous avertit Arthur

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda notre père

-Je regarde entre les deux portes.

Nous nous sommes donc mis derrière Arthur et en effet un camion de campagne avec une benne à l'arrière.

-Je crois que le chauffeur veut se soulager. Commentais-je

Un gros ours habillé en stéréotype de fermier avec la salopette et la casquette, descendit du camion et courra vers la forêt avec du paie-cul dans la patte droite courra vers la forêt pour faire, enfin vous savez !

-C'est le moment ! Je vais me cacher dans la benne ou sous le camion.

-D'accord, mais n'oublie pas, tu nous appelle fréquemment

-Oui Papa, je ne l'oublierai pas.

-Bon bah, à tout à l'heure...

-À tout de suite.

J'ai fait une accolade à mon père et mon frère, puis je leur ait faits la bise avant de leurs dire.

-Je vous aimes forts.

-Nous aussi on t'aime. Répondit Arthur

Je me suis dirigé vers l'extérieur et avant que je fasse un pas de plus mon père m'a chuchoté.

-Hé Lionel !

-Oui ?

-Fais attention.

-D'accord.

Puis je suis sorti de la grange et me suis dirigé à pas de loups vers le fourgon, je pouvais le sentir que l'ours n'était pas très loin d'ici ! Une fois que je fus assez près du camion, je l'ai contemplé il était rouge carmin, possédait une benne à l'arrière et était bouffé par la rouille

-(_Ce vieux tas de merde à déjà l'air d'un ancêtre _!)

Je me suis redressé sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder dans la benne j'ai vu une bâche et et un jerrycan d'essence.

-(_J'ai qu'à me cacher là dessous_)

Je me suis donc hissé dans la remorque, et toujours couché à plat ventre, je me suis glissé sous la bâche. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la chance mais il y avait un petit trou situé comme par hasard au niveau de ma tête. Je pouvais voir à travers que l'ours revenait vers le camion et est passé par la gauche pour se diriger vers le côté conducteur. J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, et il a ensuite fait péter le démarreur et le camion est parti.

**POV Arthur**

-Ça y est il est partit. Dis-je

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas lui arriver d' emmerdes. Dit mon père un peu inquiet

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Papa. Il est dans son élément il a vu le film une bonne centaine de fois et il a lu des tas de choses sur cet univers.

-Et si il y à des différences ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est vrai, mais tu connais Lionel il à certes des défauts en plus de son sarcasme ! Mais il est intelligent, courageux et sympathique. Il nous reviendra et nous rentrerons chez nous.

-Tu as raison Arthur, mais je reste inquiet pour lui.

-Moi aussi, mais même si on se dispute des fois, je sais qu'il reviendra.

-Et si on mangeait des gâteaux, parce qu'il est au moins 16h00. Me proposa mon père

-Bonne idée, de toute façons, y'a pas grand chose à faire.

30 secondes plus tard mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner.

-Allô ?...Lionel ! Alors tu est rendu ?...Attends Quoi !?

**POV Lionel**

-Oui, il y avait une station essence à 1 ou deux kilomètres de la ferme abandonnée...Pourquoi, j'en profite pas pour prendre une batterie ? Et bien parce que la monnaie c'est les Dollars pas les Euros, je n'ai pas les dimensions de notre défunte batterie et un dernier truc aussi... Je suis dans la camionnette d'un ours qui peut me réduire en miettes si il apprend que j'ai voyagé clandestinement dans son véhic...Je le vois qui revient ! J'te rappelle plus tard !

J'ai raccroché juste à temps car ledit ours se ramenait avec un de ses copains, un ratel. Dieu que je déteste ses bestioles ! C'est bien le seul animal sur Terre qui me fasse peur ! Ils ont donc discutés tout en avançant vers la remorque, et j'écoutais leur conversation.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu vas à Zootopie pour un séjour à la ferme avec ton neveux et ta nièce. Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument ses boites de haricots ?

-Parce que j'avais un petit creux. Dit-il de sa voix grosse et bourrue. Passe moi ses boites, je vais les mettre dans la remorque !

Il prit donc les boites de conserves et le jeta sans regarder sur moi, elles m'ont atterris toutes les trois sur le ventre, j'ai lutté pour danser et faire un _OUTCH_ à cause de la douleur. Mais mon mal au ventre dû à ça m'en empêchait.

-Bon, tu diras bonjour à ta femme de ma part...*_Snif Snif * _Tu sens pas une odeur ? Dit l'ours

Mon sang s'est glacé

-Ouais c'est vrai que ça sent fort. Ça seeeent... Répondit le Ratel

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il découvre la bâche... Il s'est d'ailleurs approché de la bâche et a commencé à jeter un coup d'œil.

-(_Pitié mon Dieu _!_ Ne le laissez pas me trouver_!)

-C'est ton putain de pot d'échappement qui sent ça !

-(_Ouf _!)

-C'est vrai, t'a raison ! J'ai pas toujours le temps, mais il faudrait que je pense à le remplacer !

-Bon allez au revoir et prend soin de toi ! Lui dit le ratel

-Toi aussi. Répondit l'ours

J'aurais pu en profiter pour rappeler mon père, mais j'avais peur de griller ma couverture. En plus j'étais trop occupé à regarder le paysage défiler devant mon œil. J'ai sorti la tête à un moment donné et l'ai rentré aussitôt le temps de voire Zootopie grossir et grossir.

-(_Merde _! _C'est par là qu'on va passer_, _heureusement que j'ai mon gilet_,_ mon pantalon et mes chaussures, sinon bonjour le rhume _!)

En effet le camion passait par le « Quartier de la Forêt Tropicale » et j'ai sentit d'un coup l'humidité me frapper, en plus je déteste l'humidité : ça m'étouffe ! Le seul point positif c'est que je pouvais sentir l'eau des arroseurs automatiques frapper la bâche. C'était plutôt agréable a entendre, j'ai donc regardé par le petit trou et tout était comme je l'avais imaginé les maisons dans les arbres, les pontons, les lianes et les ponts suspendus. Sans compter tous les animaux adaptés à cet écosystème, il y avait surtout des jaguars, des tapirs, etc... et beaucoup de mammifères qui venaient se promener par ici. Ça m'amusait de voir ses animaux habillés tenir sur leurs deux pattes, avec un téléphone et discuter. J'ai même entendu un train passer plus en bas.

-(_C'est tellement génial _!_ Et effrayant à la fois_!)

Puis nous avons passés un tunnel qui traversait une montagne et en 20 secondes même pas, nous nous sommes retrouvés pas loin de « Downtown ». Je le sais car j'ai reconnu les deux tours situées en haute de la butte, ainsi que les grattes ciel qui les entouraient, dont un ou deux étaient en forme de cornes. Nous roulions dans un quartier qui me rappelait Brooklyn, à la différence que ce n'étais pas des humains, juste des lions, des tigres, des loups, des pandas, des renards, des lapins, des lièvres, etc... Enfin bref, nous avons donc roulés pendant 5 minutes mais nous avons été régulièrement ralentis à cause des trafics et des feux rouges. Et finalement nous sommes arrivés à une adresse et la camionnette s'est arrêtée devant la maison, je me suis dit.

-(_Super _! _Il est sûrement arrivé à destination_..._Dès qu'il descend j'en profite pour sauter de cette boîte de conserve et je vais vers Savanna Central _!)

J'ai soudain entendu la portière s'ouvrir et se refermer, l'ours s'est avancé jusqu'à la porte, et de sa grosse patte l'a martelée, celle-ci s'est ensuite ouverte pour révéler un autre ours un peu plus jeune et maigre que lui. Il a ensuite dit avec joie.

-Ce bon vieux John !

-Salut, Michel ! Allez rentre, tes neveux t'attendent.

-(_Attends _!_ Pourquoi ils parlent français_?!)

Et les deux compères rentrèrent dans la maison tandis que je restait sous cette bâche. J'ai pas attendu deux minutes, j'ai poussé la bâche sur le côté et par la suite je suis descendu de la remorque. J'ai quand même pris soin de la remettre « correctement », avant de partir vers le côté gauche de la rue, vers ce que je jugeais être le centre ville. Quelques mètres plus loin j'ai aperçu un puma d'au moins 12 ans, livrer des journaux, je me suis immédiatement planqué derrière (ironiquement) une boîte à lettres en attendant qu'il passe. Après quoi une idée m'a traversé l'esprit.

-Attends une minute ! On est en quelle année ? Et pourquoi il livre les journaux à c't'heure ci ? J'ai qu'à piquer en douce un journal et je regarde la date, je me défend pas trop mal en anglais. Donc ça devrait pas être trop dur !

J'ai d'abord regardé pour voir si il n'y avait pas d'autres voitures, puis j'ai localisé un journal posé sur le porche d'une maison. Je suis sorti de ma cachette et j'ai regardé à droite puis à gauche avant de traverser. Je me suis précipité sur ledit porche et me suis mis à genoux pour saisir le paquet le journal était roulé et maintenu grâce à une ficelle. J'ai donc mis le journal sous mon bras, le temps de sortir mon couteau pliant de la poche de pantalon puis couper la ficelle et ait déplié le journal et j'ai marmonné pour moi même ce qui y était écrit.

**Zootopia Times**

27 juillet 2019 0,95$

**Un nouveau coup de Fara' sahih **

Le bande de terroriste Fara' sahih vient de provoquer l'assassinat du Dr Joseph Clawdisson de l'entreprise DS-PT. Inc, Le ZPD est toujours en train d'enquêter sur les revendications et les motivations des terroristes. Le Chef de la police : Pascal Bogo. À déclarer qu'ils étaient en train de se pencher sur cette affaire qui dure depuis plus d'un mois, où sept autres meurtres ont été opérés par le même groupe pour des raisons inconnues et visent l'entreprise en question...

Je n'ai pas lu la suite car je venais de m'apercevoir d'une chose qui aurait dû me sauter aux yeux depuis le moment, même quand j'ai lu le panneau à la périphérie.

-Putain de vérole ! C'est pas supposé être en anglais ?

J'ai soudain entendu la porte d'entrée à ma gauche s'ouvrir et quelqu'un me dire calmement mais avec menace.

-Lâche ça !

J'ai alors jeté rapidement et avec force au loin le journal que je tenais dans les mains, comme si il s'agissait d'une bombe ! J'ai lentement tourné la tête à ma gauche, j'ai vu un loup gris en short de nuit et en maillot qui braquait vers moi un taser, j'ai vu qu'il était surpris mais il n'a pas baissé son arme... Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, surtout quand j'ai vu le petit point rouge sur ma poitrine !

-Eeeeeeuh...

-T'es vraiment une drôle de bestiole ! Je t'ai jamais vu avant ! T'es quoi au juste et qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon porche avec mon journal entre tes pattes ?

-Je suis un humain, baissez votre arme, j'vous veux aucun mal !

-Un û-main ? Bon peu importe ! Tu penses que je vais te faire confiance alors que tu voulais me voler mon journal ?

Tandis que je reculais il s'avançait vers moi, je descendais les marches a reculons, je commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

-Je voulais pas le voler ! Je voulais juste le lire pour savoir où j'étais.

-Et bien tu es à Zootopie !...Chérie, appelle la police !... Et toi tu bouges pas ! Dit-il en redressant son taser vers moi

Je commençais à panique puis une idée m'es venue en tête. Je priais pour que ça marche.

-J'ai une question.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous êtes bien un loup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bieeeeeen... AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUH !

le loup s'est mis à paniquer et à dit

-Arrête !

-Quoi ? Ça ? AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUH !

-Tu vas enclencher une crise de...

Et tous les loups de la maisonnée se sont mis à hurler

-...Hurlements !...

-Allez ! Laisse toi aller !... Je sais que ça te démange ! AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUH !

-Je ne vais pas hurler ! Je ne vais pas... (Puis il leva la tête vers le ciel et s'y mit à son tour) AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !

J'en ai profité pour déguerpir vers le centre ville, je courrais à pleine balle et je suis sûr que je courrais tellement vite qu'on aurait crû que j'étais coursé par un serial-killer. Au moment d'arriver à bout de souffle, je me suis caché dans la première ruelle que j'ai vu, le temps de reprendre mon souffle, tout en entendant ce loup et sa famille qui continuaient de hurler. Je me suis ensuite dit.

-Hé hé hé !...C'était génial cette petite course...j'ai cru que...j'allais me faire prendre,...ça ma bien servi sur le coup !...

Je me suis relevé et me suis épousseté, avant de dire.

-Rusé comme un renard et rapide comme le guépard !... Bon je vais arrêter de me jeter des lauriers, je vais aller voir un peu « Savanna Central » et tenter de trouver un café ou une connerie comme ça pour trouver le numéro de Judy Hopps.

Je suis sorti de la ruelle et j'ai vu que je n'étais qu'à quelques pas de « Savanna Central ».

-À nous deux Zootopie !

**Que va-t-il arriver aux Déreault ? Lionel va-t-il réussir à trouver Judy ? Vous le saurez bientôt ! En attendant n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires, et s'il vous plaît faites des critiques constructives avec des commentaires intelligents. N'hésitez pas non plus à partager ma modeste histoire, j'espère également qu'elle vous plaît.**

**Tous les droits de Zootopie appartient à Disney, je ne les possèdent pas. **

**Sinon bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous au revoir et à la prochaine ! **


	6. Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue à Zootopie

Zootopie 2 : trois humains en ville

Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue à Zootopie

Je me tenais donc debout dans la rue qui menait à Savanna Central. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de trouver un quelconque annuaire ou quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire pour moi... Et encore, si quelqu'un voulait bien ! J'étais paralysé par la peur et l'excitation.

-Il faut que j'y aille ! Je vais quand même pas revenir sur mes pas, avec la queue entre les jambes ! Je n'ai pas le choix.

Et avec le peu de courage qui me restait j'ai levé mon pied droit et l'ai posé plus loin, et j'ai répété la manœuvre pour le pied gauche, et ainsi de suite. Je m'avançais sans me rendre compte vers le centre ville et je voyais déjà la fin de la rue au bout, quand je l'ai atteint j'ai sorti.

-Putain de vérole ! J'y suis...(Après un moment d'hésitation j'ai continué)...Pas de long discours, juste quelques mots.

J'ai soulevé (encore une fois) mon pied droit du sol avant de le poser dans Savanna Central, et de sortir la mythique réplique.

-C'est un petit pas pour un Homme, mais un grand pas pour l'humanité !

Après ce passage essentiel, je me suis avancé d'au moins 20 mètres et j'ai observé mon environnement. Je pouvais voir la gare, le poste de police, le Muséum, l'Hôtel de ville, mais ce qui m'a le plus intéressé c'était le parc au centre avec la fontaine. Je me suis dit

-L'endroit idéal pour téléphoner !

Mais à peine je m'avançais sur la place que je sentais des regards se poser sur moi. Et je me trompais pas ! Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'animaux contrairement à la première fois que Judy est arrivée, mais assez pour répandre l'info en ville. J'en entendait qui murmuraient « C'est quoi cette chose ? », « Est elle dangereuse ? », « C'est une proie ou un prédateur ? », etc..., etc... En général ils n'osaient pas s'approcher de moi, ils essayaient surtout de m'esquiver sans pour autant ne pas prendre de photos. De toute façon, je m'en foutais, durant mes études à la MFR j'ai dû apprendre à ignorer le regard des gens.

-(_Bon_._ Direction le parc _!)

Je me suis donc avancé vers le parc tout en regardant les immeubles autour de moi et en croisant le regard de quelques mammifères au passage. J'ai entendu le son de cloche qui annonçait le départ du tramway mais je m'en fichais jusqu'à ce que...

**DING DING**

….Ledit tramway a failli me rentrer dedans et le chauffeur, un panda, a freiné le véhicule. J'ai tendu une main vers l'avant avant de dire.

-Désolé ! J'avais pas vu, excusez moi !

Puis il est reparti en me lançant un regard dégoûté, je m'apprêtais à lui faire un bras d'honneur. Mais je me suis avisé et me suis souvenu de deux détails : 1- C'est moi qui est fautif, j'aurais dû regarder la route. 2- Des tas de mammifères me regardent et en plus d'avoir peur de moi, ils pourraient me prendre pour un petit con irrespectueux. J'ai donc repris ma route vers le parc, j'ai soudain entendu un carillon d'horloge cette fois, je me suis dirigé vers la gauche et j'ai vu une horloge de rue qui indiquait 10H30.

-(_Merde_ ! _Ma montre_.)

J'ai soulevé ma manche gauche jusqu'à mon avant bras et ait observé ma montre, je l'ai faite retarder de six heures. Finalement j'ai décidé de remonter mon autre manche jusqu'à mon avant bras et de continuer mon périple, j'ai atteint le parc et ait remarqué un truc nouveau.

-(_Elle était pas là cette statue_.)

Il y avait devant la fontaine un socle en pierres taillées sur laquelle reposait une statue en bronze représentant un taureau plutôt musclé, habillé en bûcheron et posant sur son épaule droite une hache à double tranchant. J'ai lu la plaque sur le socle

**Paul Bullnyan **

-(_Ils ont un Paul Bunyan dans leur monde_ ! _En même temps on est en 2019, ils ont surement installés cette statue entre-temps et il a dû s'en passer des choses depuis_.)

J'ai vu un journal dans une poubelle et ait décider de la prendre pour me cacher le visage de temps en temps et lire les nouvelles.

-(_Au moins on me soupçonneras pas de vol ce coup ci_!)

Je me suis dirigé vers la poubelle pour prendre le journal, puis je me suis dirigé vers un banc où il n'y avait personne et je me suis dit.

-(_Il faut que je pense à retarder l'heure sur mon portable_. _Mais pour l'instant, faut que j'appelle Papa _!)

J'ai donc sorti mon portable avant de m'asseoir puis j'ai posé le journal à côté de moi, je me suis assis et j'ai vu une voiture couverte de photographies d'un puma, et de banderoles à l'effigie du drapeau américain et de ce que je jugeais être celui de la ville, faire le tour du parc. La voiture était aussi couverte de hauts-parleurs et se mettait à hurler.

-VOTEZ ARLEN FANGENHEIM ! SON NOM EST LE SYMBOLE DE L'AVENIR ET DU GRAND PAS EN AVANT. VOTEZ FANGENHEIM POUR AMÉLIORER L'AVENIR DE VOS ENFANTS À L'ÉCOLE ET DES ANCIENS DANS LES...

Et il à gueulé les louanges de ce jeune adulte, candidat au poste de maire jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte les lieux. Après son passage j'ai décider d'allumer mon portable et ait cliqué sur l'appli téléphone, j'ai ensuite sélectionné le nom de mon père pour l'appeler.

-Allô, ça va ?...Moi aussi ça va...Oui ! Le trajet s'est bien passé, j'ai failli me faire prendre …...Par un loup qui m'a pris pour un voleur de journaux !...Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Parce que je voulais connaître la date, et tiens tant que j'y pense ! Il faut que tu retardes l'heure sur ton portable de six heures...Parce qu'on est aux États-Unis...Aux États-Unis du monde de Zootopie...D'accord, je vais essayer de faire vite. Bisous, je t'aime à tout de suite.

J'ai raccroché et j'ai mis mon portable dans la poche de mon gilet. Je voyais des gamins un zèbre et un coyote jouer ensembles, j'ai soupiré tout en murmurant pour moi même.

-Aaah ! C'est bon d'être jeune !

J'ai ensuite mis ma capuche pour me protéger du soleil, car ça commençait à me chauffer le crâne, j'ai regardé la température sur le panneau d'affichage de la gare : 88°F.

-Ça se mesure comment les Fahrenheit ? Me dis-je avant de penser (_Bon peu importe il faut que je réfléchisse_.)

J'ai pris le journal à deux mains et l'ai positionné devant mon visage. Dix secondes plus tard j'ai entendu des pas précipités qui venaient vers moi avant que la personne ne se cache derrière le banc. J'ai regardé et j'ai vu une touffe de poils roux, c'était un enfant renard qui portait un short brun et un maillot rouge, il avait l'air effrayé étant donné qu'il haletait et se couvrait le museau.

-Il est là, derrière le banc !

-Montre toi sale renard pourri ! J'vais te péter les dents !

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, j'étais en TRÈS en colère ! Comment osent-ils ?! Les mots qui ont suivis sont sortis tous seuls de ma bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à ce pauvre renard ?

Ils se sont arrêtés à quelques pas de moi, je ne le voyais pas, mais je l'entendais.

-Quoi ?! Dit l'un des gamins

-On dit « comment » face à un inconnu ! Répondis-je calmement mais avec une pointe de colère

-Et t'es qui toi ? Demanda un des autres gamins

-J'ai dit : Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à ce pauvre renard ? Répétais-je fermement

-On veut jouer avec lui. Répondit l'un des autres

-Je pense pas qu'il aie l'air d'accord. Je crois plutôt qu'il essaie de vous fuir. Dis-je à la façon de « je sais car je vous ais vus ».

-De toute façon c'est pas tes oignons ! Répondit l'un des gamins avec insolence

-Ouais ! Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Renchérit l'autre

-SI ! Ça me concerne maintenant ! Répondis-je avec colère

Après un moment de silence, ils murmurèrent quelque chose et pouffèrent de rire.

-J'avais pas remarqué. Dit l'un des sales marmiots

-Quoi ? Demandais-je platement

-Tes pattes, elle sont bizarres ! Me répondit il

-Y'a même pas de poils ! Ajouta un autre

J'avais toujours le journal devant le visage mais elles le froissait

-Comme ta tête ! Répondis je

-Ooooouh ! J'ai peur ! Allez montre nous ta tête ! Se moqua-t-il

Un sentiment de force et de confiance gonfla en moi.

-Tu es sûr ? Demandais-je

-J'ai pas peur de toi. Répondit un des gamins

-Désolé mais tu ferai des cauchemars ! Répondis-je sarcastiquement

-Oh ! Il a la trouille de montrer sa tronche ! Continua de charrier un des enfants

-Ouais c'est un trouillard ! Se moquèrent les enfants

-Prend ça ! Hurla un des enfants

Un caillou m'a atterri dans la jambe, une douleur me traversa, s'en était trop ! J'ai alors ôté la capuche de ma tête, je me suis levé et aie jeté le journal sur le banc. Les trois mioches qui devaient avoir entre 12 et 14 ans ont tout de suite cessés de rire et ont même commencés à avoir peur en voyant ma tête. Je regardait les harceleurs un loup, un lynx et un castor devant moi. Je les fixaient avec un visage qui donne pas envie de me défier.

-Alors ? Qui c'est le trouillard ? Espèce de sac à puces ! Demandais-je avec un sourire sadique

-Eeeeuh...Ch'uis désolé ! Je sais pas ce que t'es. Balbutia le loupiot

-Eh bien je suis un humain et je suis un prédateur. Répondis-je calmement

-Tu...Tu plaisante ? Demanda le castor

-...J'ai la gueule de quelqu'un qui plaisante ?!

-Non ! Répondit le lynx à sa place

-Alors ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles. Si je vous revois vous en prendre à lui, vos mères ne vous reconnaîtrons pas après avoir croisé mon chemin !

-Et si on le fait pas ? Défia le loup avec assurance

J'ai saisi le loup par le col et l'ai soulevé jusqu'à mon visage, il avait d'un coup les oreilles aplaties sur la tête et la queue entre les pattes. Je lui dit.

-Parce que, si tu ne le fais pas, je t'attaches les pattes et je te livre aux bergers. Compris ?

-C'est...c'est quoi un berger ?

-C'est quelqu'un qui déteste les loups comme toi. Et si il en croise un... paix à son âme ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Cela dit je vais être gentil et te laisser une chance, si tu ne l'embêtes plus je ne te donne pas aux bergers. D'accord ? Dis-je avec ma voix la plus menaçante.

-Oui ! Répondit-il craintif

-Bien !

Après ça je l'ai jeté par terre et il a atterri sur les fesses. Il a vite rejoint ses camarades qui reculaient petit à petit devant moi à mesure que je m'approchais.

-Regardez moi ça ! Un plus jeune que soit c'est facile, mais un plus grand et on a la trouille ! Courageux mais pas téméraires ! C'est pathétique ! Dis-je avec dégoût et colère

-Sale bestiole « sans-fourrure » ! Cria le lynx

Et le loup me jeta un autre cailloux, je me suis précipité vers lui. Et il commença à s'enfuir, ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que je courais plutôt vite ! Et je lui hurlais.

-La leçon que t'as eu t'a pas suffit ? Alors voilà mon 40 fillettes dans tes fesses !

Et le côté de mon pied atterrit droit dans le derrière du loup.

-KAÏ !

Glapit-il en tombant en avant, les deux se sont ramenés pour l'aider à se relever, et ils me fixaient avec un regard de pitié.

-Je sais qu'on s'en prends pas aux moins forts que soit, mais je t'avais prévenu de pas te frotter à moi... Non laisse tomber ce que je viens de dire, c'est déjà bien trop compliqué pour toi, alors je vais y aller franco, et là je m'adresse à vous tous. FOUTTEZ MOI LE CAMP !

Ils ont pas demandé l'argent de leur restes et ont filés à toutes pattes, je crois même que le loup pleurait de douleur et de honte.

-Eh ben voilà ! Voilà ça m'a détendu les nerfs. La cartouche était chargée, fallait qu'elle sorte !

Je me suis tourné pour voir le renard, un peu effrayé. Un long sourire apaisant s'est dessiné sur mon visage et je le regardais avec un regard doux. Je me suis agenouillé devant lui et il m'arrivait au niveau de la poitrine, je lui dit de façon calme.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal et je mords pas... Je vais pas te manger.

Ses oreilles se sont abaissées de nouveau il s'est mis à renifler et là... Il s'est jeté sur moi, a enroulé ses bras autour de mon cou et se mit à pleurer. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes couler dans mon dos, il m'a dit entre deux sanglots.

-Merci !

-Je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire. Et puis tu es mon animal préféré !

Il a cessé de sangloter et m'a regardé de ses yeux marrons, qui mêlaient surprise et joie.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Dis-je calmement

Puis il m'a de nouveau fait un câlin et me dit ensuite.

-Tu sais ils voulaient s'en prendre à moi parce que...

-Chuuuuuuuut, pas la peine je sais pourquoi.

-...Je suis un renard ! Compléta-t-il

-Et alors ? Pour moi le renard est l'un des plus beaux animaux qui existe sur Terre.

Après un petit silence j'ai repris

-Écoute, je suis pas du genre à faire la morale mais écoute ce que je vais te dire. Des cons comme eux t'en rencontrera toute ta vie, ils essaieront de te blesser, te feront des remarques dans ton dos...Mais ils ne te connaissent pas et en plus se sont des idiots qui se croient intelligents. Ignorent leurs remarques, laisse glisser, ne leurs montrent pas que tu as été blessé. Et surtout marche toujours la tête haute, je sais de quoi je parle. Tu sais ? Il y en a qui se moquent de moi dans mon dos et depuis tout petit je subit de la discrimination, tu sais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai un spectre autistique.

Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il était intéressé par ce que je disais, et j'ai décider de lui en dire plus.

-C'est à dire que j'ai un léger handicap qui me donne des difficultés dans la communication avec les autres, je peux avoir des comportements stéréotypés, j'ai des problèmes de dextérité et parfois j'ai du mal à regarder les gens dans les yeux.

Il semblait un peu triste pour moi, je lui caressait le derrière l'oreille et il sembla apprécier. Après quoi j'ai poursuivi.

-Mais je te rassure, je suis heureux comme je suis ! Et je suis pas un idiot.

Il retrouva le sourire et me dit.

-Tu veux que je te dise ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es mon nouveau héros ! Avec Captain Foxtastic !

-Merci, c'est gentil... Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je m'appelle Théo RoxDean. Et toi ?

-Moi c'est Lionel Déreault. Enchanté ! Dis-je en tendant la main

Après un moment d'hésitation il tendit la patte et nous nous les serrons.

-Théo ! Tu est où ? Disait une voix que je jugeais être celle d'une vieille dame

Nous avons tous les deux tournés la tête pour voir d'où venait le son, et nous avons vus une renarde assez âgée si je me fie à sa voix et à sa façon de se tenir et de se déplacer.

-C'est ma grand-mère ! MAMIE ! Je suis là !

La vieille renarde qui portait des lunettes et un châle s'avança vers nous.

-Je t'ai dit de na pas t'éloigner ! Dit elle un peu agacée

Je me suis remis debout et elle me regarda ensuite, elle remonta ses lunettes pour m'observer de haut en bas.

-Et qui est il Théo ? Demanda-t-elle

-Il s'appelle Lionel, et c'est mon nouvel ami !

-Enchanté Madame ! Dis-je avec mon plus beaux sourire

Elle me regarda à nouveau avant de demander à Théo

-C'est un jeune lion ?

Je rigolais dans mes moustaches à sa question

-Mais non Mamie ! C'est une nouvelle espèce à Zootopie. Il se fait appeler Hue-main.

-« Humain », Théo.

Il m'a fait signe de me pencher et je me suis alors exécuté, il m'a murmuré à l'oreille.

-Elle à des petits problèmes de vue, mais on doit aller chez l'ophtalmo dans pas longtemps.

-Ah !

Puis je me suis redressé.

-Enchanté Lionel. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même !

-Et comment tu l'as rencontré ?

-Eh bien en fait je suis tombé sur Al' avec ses potes Tom et Henry alors, que je promenais dans le parc. Et après...

Et il a continué son récit sur notre rencontre.

-Bref ! Et il m'a sauvé de trois animaux qui me harcelaient, il a même donné à Al' un coup de patte dans les fesses !

Elle m'a ensuite regardé avant de me demander

-Dites donc Lionel, on ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas vous en prendre à plus jeune que vous ?

-Désolé Madame, mais quand quelqu'un s'en prend à plus jeune que lui, ça me met hors de moi ! En plus je l'ai averti de ne pas se frotter à moi mais il m'a pas écouté...Il m'a lancé deux fois un caillou dans les jambes !

-Ça te fait pas mal ? Demanda Théo

-Non ça va.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez faits pour mon petit fils, mais je ne vois pas comment.

J'ai profité de l'occasion pour faire avancer les choses.

-Vous pourriez me dire où je peux trouver un annuaire téléphonique et une cabine ?

-Et bien c'est simple ! Vous voyez le café par là bas ?

Je me suis penché à son niveau pour voir où elle pointait du doigt. C'était un café à mi-chemin entre un dinner et un bar en France. Je répondis à sa question

-Oui.

-Et bien vous y allez et vous trouverez Sanchez, c'est un vieil ami à moi. Je viens souvent jouer cartes avec mes copines dans ce café tous les vendredis.

-Merci beaucoup Madame, au revoir. Dis-je avant de commencer à reprendre ma route vers le café avant que je sois interrompu dans mon élan

-Attendez voici des sous en plus pour vous récompenser.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et en sorti son porte monnaie puis elle chercha dans ce porte monnaie quelque chose. Elle me tendit une poignée de Dollars, au moins deux billets de cinq.

-Non merci, ça va aller.

-Prenez-les.

-Non merci ! Ce petit service peut vous paraître insuffisant, mais c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Dans ce cas, je n'insiste pas, et merci d'avoir protégé mon petit-fils ! Je vais en parler à leurs parents dès qu'on sera rendus !

J'étais au milieu de la route et une fois arrivé sur le trottoir je lui dit.

-Mais de rien ! Au revoir Madame ! Au revoir Théo !

Après quoi ils me saluèrent et partirent, quand à moi je poussait la porte du café. Le décor ressemblait à vrai dinner des 50's avec le carrelage en damier, les fauteuils en cuir rouge et le comptoir avec des néons roses et bleus. La radio diffusait les infos. Je me sentais un peu chez moi pour le coup, vu que j'adore les années 50, 60.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'es échappé d'un labo ? Me demanda une voix un peu rouillée

J'ai tourné la tête vers la source de la question le comptoir.

-Quoi ?!

Celui qui m'adressait la parole était probablement le patron du café, vu qu'il était derrière le comptoir et portait un tablier ; c'était un bouc plutôt vieux et assez embonpoint.

-Bah t'es un drôle d'animal ! Compléta-t-il

Les deux seuls animaux présents un loup et un cochon, en habits de chantier (d'ailleurs ils avaient des chaussures de sécu'), se sont retournés pour m'observer

-Je suis un humain. Répondis-je

-Hue-main ? Dit-il intrigué

-Non, « Humain ». Corrigeai-je

-D'accord, que veux tu ? Me demanda-t-il

-Je pourrais avoir un annuaire téléphonique pour passer un coup de fil ? Mon portable est déchargé. Dis-je en sortant le portable de ma poche pour le montrer

-D'accord. C'est dans la pièce à côté. M'indiquait-il du sabot

-Merci.

Pendant que leurs regards me suivaient je suis allé dans cette pièce et j'ai vu une vieille cabine, je suis rentré dedans et ait saisit l'annuaire. J'étais dans la partie « Zootopie » et j'ai parcouru du doigt la lettre H.

\- H...Hooles...Howard...Hopps ! Judith Laverne Hopps ! C'est ça !

J'ai noté en faisant attention que le bouc que je jugeais être Sanchez ne me voit pas, puis j'ai repris de plus belle

-W :...Wilbard...Wilchelm (_Je plains le mec qui le porte _!)...Wilde ! Nicholas Piberius Wilde !

J'ai noté le numéro et un sentiment d'accomplissement me remplissait on allait bientôt rentrer à la maison ! Je suis sorti de la cabine et ait parcouru le couloir, me suis dirigé vers le bouc, toujours derrière le comptoir. Je l'ai vu raccrocher le téléphone.

-Excusez moi, vous pourriez me dire où je pourrais trouver un garage ou un plan de la ville ? Demandais-je

-T'as l'intention de boire quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il sans prêter attention à ma question.

-Je regrette mais j'ai pas d'argent. (_Quel con_ ! _J'aurais dû accepter l'argent de la grand mère_!)

-C'est pas grave ! Je t'en fais crédit

-Merci, alors je voudrais un Monaco. Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur un fauteuil près du comptoir

-Désolé je vends pas de drogue ici, c'est à côté qu'il faut voire ! Me dit-il de façon spontané

-Bon ben alors uuuuuuuun...(Je me suis penché vers la droite pour voir le panneau qui présentait les sodas vendus)...Petsi.

-Va pour un Petsi.

Il a ouvert le frigo derrière lui et à sorti une bouteille, puis l'a décapsulée avant de la servir dans un grand verre.

-Merci.

-De rien, c'est tout naturel pour un vagabond.

-En fait je suis pas un vagabond, je me suis rendu à Zootopie pour chercher de l'aide.

-Et quel genre d'aide ?

-C'est personnel.

Après ça, j'ai saisi le verre et l'ai porté à mes lèvres. J'ai pu sentir le goût sucré sur ma langue. Le Petsi avait quasi le même goût que le Pepsi de notre monde, à l'exception qu'il était parfait selon moi. (_Je ne pourrais plus jamais reprendre de Pepsi normal_ !)

-Au fait ils sont où le loup et le cochon ? Demandais-je après avoir observé le bar

-Ils sont retournés travailler sur un chantier. Me répondit-il

-OK.

J'ai soudain entendu un flash spécial à la radio pendant que je sirotait une autre gorgée.

-Vous pouvez monter le son, s'il vous plaît ?

Le bouc s'est exécuté et j'ai pu entendre.

-_**Et voici votre animateur préféré : Sébastian Pinhearn en direct ! Et tout de suite les nouvelles spéciales. Alors qu'on annonçait un temps radieux, trois détonations ont été entendues et trois flashs ont été vus à la périphérie de la ville par des randonneurs. Plus précisément au niveau du Quartier de la Forêt Tropicale. La police va être dépêchée sur place dans quelques instants. Quoiqu'il en soit voici les autres nouvelles concernant Fara' sahih...**_

Inutile de vous préciser que mon cœur à fait une sacrée chute, j'avais des sueurs froides et je commençait à paniquer, je me suis levé.

-Où allez vous ? Me demanda-t-il

-Aux toilettes ! Répondis-je

Je me suis précipité vers les toilettes, je me suis enfermé dans une cabine et j'ai appelé mon père aussi vite que possible.

-Allô Papa ?...Oui c'est moi, écoute je dois faire vite alors écoute bien et fait ce que je te dit !...J'AI PAS LE TEMPS ! La police va arriver à la grange où vous êtes !...Ils ont entendus notre arrivée et ils vont fouiller le secteur. Cachez le Scénic et allez vous enfuir dans la forêt, vite !...D'accord ! Rappelle moi dès que vous êtes en sûreté !

J'ai rangé mon portable dans ma poche et je suis retourné au bar et le barman me suivait toujours du regard.

-Excusez moi quel est votre prénom ? Demandais-je pour essayer de me calmer

-Je m'appelle Sanchez Soares Enruiquès !

Il ne me tendis pas le sabot pour me saluer, mais je me doutais qu'il avait sans doute encore peur de moi.

-Je m'en doutais. Répondis-je

-Comment ça ?

-Une amie à vous une vieille renarde qui vient jouer aux cartes avec ses copines dans votre café tous les vendredis.

-Ah oui ! C'est Abigail Williams, tout le monde l'appelle Abby.

-Oooooh.

J'ai entendu les sirènes de police partir vers le Quartier de la Forêt Tropicale, et je commençais à être nerveux ! Je me disais « Pourvu qu'ils ne trouvent pas Titine ! », « Pourvu qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre ! ».

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il

-Non, je suis inquiet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas ce qu'ils vont trouver là-bas.

-Je l'ignore aussi, mais tu sais ?

-Quoi ?

-T'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter comme ça ! Dit-il avec assurance

-Vous savez pas, mais je suis nerveux de nature, alors j'ai tendance à me tracasser pour rien.

-Mon cousin aussi est comme ça.

-Ah bon.

-Et sinon, ça fait depuis longtemps que tu es à Zootopie ? Me demanda-t-il

-Depuis au moins deux bonnes heures.

-Eh bien... Bienvenue à Zootopie ! Me dit-il en ouvrant en grand les bras comme un Monsieur Loyal avec un sourire

-Merci.

-Et comment tu trouve ton soda ?

-Il à meilleur goût que dans mon monde.

-Content pour toi.

Alors que je prenais une autre gorgée, j'ai soudain vu des gyrophares rouges et bleus clignoter sur les murs du café et se rapprocher de nous, tandis que les sirènes hurlaient. Je commençais à être de nouveau un peu inquiet.

-Y'a un voleur dans le coin ou quoi ?

-Bah en fait... Son sourire était tombé

Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu qu'ils se tenaient devant le café, armés et prêts à entrer. Ça m'a tout de suite rappeler ce qui s'est passé un peu avant.

-Dites moi, à qui avez vous passer le coup de fil tout à l'heure ?

Il s'apprêta à me donner un argument, mais je lui ai coupé le sifflet

-Inutile de le nier ! Je vous ais vu raccrocher. En plus le loup et le cochon sont partis après que je soit revenu de la cabine !

-Je...j'ai dit que une créature inconnue était rentrée dans mon café. Avouât-il

-Et tu m'as dénoncer sans même me connaître ?! Dis-je indigné

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais l'effort de connaître un monstre comme toi ?

Me demanda-t-il avec un visage qui mélangeait dégoût et méfiance

-Vous êtes un incroyable salaud ! Dis-je avec colère et après un moment de silence j'ai repris

-La boisson gratuite c'était une distraction ! Je vous faisait confiance et vous m'avez trahit !

-**ICI LE ZPD ! SORTEZ AVEC VOS PATTES SUR LA T****Ê****TE ! **Hurla un rhinocéros à travers un hauts-parleur

Je me suis tourné vers Sanchez, le visage rempli de haine, je fourrais ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon avant d'en sortir mon couteau pliant et de délivrer la lame. Je lui ait alors dit en pointant la lame vers lui.

-Tu sais pas ce que c'est de jouer avec un humain. Espèce de collabo !

**J'espère que ça vous plaît et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette modeste histoire, n'hésitez pas à l'aimer et à la partager, je vous en serait très reconnaissant ! N'hésitez pas non plus à commenter, ça me ferait très très plaisir !**

**Tous les droits de Zootopie appartient à Disney, je ne les possèdent pas. **

**Sinon bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous au revoir et à la prochaine ! **


	7. Chapitre 6 : L'arrestation

Zootopie : trois humains en ville

Chapitre 6 : L'arrestation

Je me tenais devant lui, mon couteau dans la main droite et mes yeux dans les siens. Mon cerveau travaillait à 100 km/h et je me demandais : « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?...Me rendre à la police ?...Me casser ?...Ou placarder le bouc pour me venger ? ». Honnêtement, j'arrivai pas à me décider ! Mais je devais agir au plus vite sinon j'allais sérieusement le regretter. Puis soudain un plan en trois étapes m'est sorti de la tête, que j'ai mis à exécution sur le champ. J'ai redressé mon couteau vers le bouc et je lui ait dit.

-Toi !

-Que...que veux tu ? Demanda-t-il avec crainte.

-J'VAIS TE RETAILLER LA FIGURE ! Lui hurlais-je dessus.

J'ai fléchi les jambes et me suis jeté sur lui, j'ai réussi à passer par dessus le comptoir et m'agripper à ses vêtements. Nous avons roulés l'un sur l'autre, non sans renverser des bouteilles et quelques verres, il a d'ailleurs tenté de me donner des coups de sabots, que j'ai pût esquiver. Finalement j'ai réussi à attraper ses cornes et à le maintenir au sol, je galérais malgré tout, vu que je pesais que 50 kg ! Pendant ce temps, dehors j'ai entendu un loup policier me hurler dans un haut-parleur.

-**ICI LE ZPD ! LAISSEZ CE BOUC TRANQUILLE ET SORTEZ AVEC LES PATTES SUR LA TÊTE OU NOUS SERONS OBLIGÉS DE RECOURIR ****À** **LA FORCE !**

Je ne prétais pas attention a leurs avertissements et ait demandé à Sanchez en le tenant par les cornes :

-Où se trouve la cuisine ?

-Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Me défia-t-il

-Parce que si tu le fais pas... Je me sert de tes poils pour en faire un cachemire ou alors je me sert de ta peau en guise de carpette ! Répondis-je d'une voix menaçante

-Même trajet que pour aller à la cabine, sauf que tu prends la porte de gauche et non celle de droite. Me dit-il calmement.

-Merci... Oh ! J'ai oublié un détail !

-Lequel ?

-Tu viens avec moi, Sanchez !

-AU SEC...

Avant qu'il ne dise un mot de plus je lui mis mon couteau sous son cou pour le faire taire.

-Je ne te ferais aucun mal si tu la boucle !

Je sais que cette réaction peut être mal vue par vous, mais mettez vous à ma place je suis dans un monde rempli d'animaux anthropomorphes, le barman m'a dénoncé et la police est devant le café. Donc je sais que je n'ai pas réfléchi, mais j'avais peur et j'ai agi à l'instinct !

-**DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT ! RENDEZ-VOUS OU NOUS EMPLOIERONS LA FORCE ! NOUS VOUS DONNONS CINQ MINUTES POUR RÉFLÉCHIR !**

Je me suis donc dépêché d'emmener Sanchez avec moi vers la cuisine, et autant dire que c'était la cuisine la plus propre que j'ai jamais vue ! Il y avait un plan de travail, des néons, des fours, deux lavabos, une plonge accompagnée de son lave-vaisselle et deux petites fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue. Ce qui m'intéressait le plus, c'était la réserve alimentaire. Je m'en suis approché, j'ai enlevé le verrou de la porte puis je l'ai ouverte tout en tenant toujours Sanchez par les cornes avant de lui dire calmement.

-Rentre là-dedans.

-Mais...Mais...

-Tu rentres ! Point, à la ligne !

Dis-je en le basculant en avant et en le projetant dans la réserve, je crois que j'ai assommé le pauvre vieux vu qu'il a pas essayé de sortir quand je refermait la porte. J'ai à peine fini le travail qu'il se mettait déjà à tambouriner la porte tout en hurlant.

-LAISSE MOI SORTIR ! LAISSE MOI SORTIR !

-Alors enfonce la ! T'es un cabri après tout.

-OUVRE LA PORTE OU JE T'ÉCLATE LA TRONCHE !

-Dans les deux cas tu vas me l'éclater, alors...

Après un moment de silence, j'ai repris.

-Tu vois ce que c'est de jouer avec un humain ? Que ça te serve de leçon à vouloir jouer au héros ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, les policiers vont pas tarder à te libérer. Et puis t'a de la nourriture à volonté !

Je commençais à me diriger vers le couloir qui menait également à la sortie pour les poubelles avant que je me stoppe dans mon élan et que j'adresse un dernier mot à Sanchez.

-Au fait, merci pour le soda !

J'ai immédiatement continué ma route vers ladite porte. Une fois devant je l'ai ouverte et ai passé la tête par l'ouverture avant de regarder à droite, puis à gauche (pour vérifier qu'il n'y est personne) et de sortir. J'ai refermé la porte et me suis marmonné pour moi même.

-Bon, où je vais maintenant ?...Mais j'y pense ! Il y a une rame de métro au niveau du Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle. Je pourrais m'échapper sans être vu et dès que je le peux, je reprends la route... Mais pour retourner au Scénic cette fois. Je vais pas tarder à être recherché dans tout Zootopie alors autant partir et téléphoner à Nick ou Judy dès que j'y serais.

À ce moment j'ai entendu des bruits de verre cassé, la police à déjà investi les lieux ! J'ai reculé prudemment en arrière avant que mon dos ne heurte quelque chose de gros et de mou, j'ai lentement tourné la tête et ait vu un officier hippopotame qui m'observait avec une tête à la fois intriguée et en colère. J'ai tenté de m'enfuir mais il m'a saisi par les bras, il a commencé à me dire d'une voix grave.

-Toi je sais pas ce que tu es, mais je sens que tu vas dormir au commissariat !

Je gesticulais et finalement une idée m'a germé de la tête, je me suis mis à rire en pensant à mon plan ce qui laissa l'hippopotame perplexe.

-Dites vous aimez bien les omelettes ?

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il intigué.

-Bougez pas. J'vous casse les œufs !

Et j'ai envoyé le talon de mon pied gauche droit dans son entre-jambes ! Il a couiné avant de s'écrouler par terre en se tenant les parties. J'en ai profité pour courir à l'opposé, et une fois arrivé au bord de la rue j'ai vu les policiers devant le café en train de surveiller toutes personnes suspectes. J'ai alors trottiné à pas de loups jusqu'à un panneau d'un autre restaurant à côté du café de Sanchez. J'essayais de me concentrer pour écouter les conversations des flics.

-Alors ? Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda un tigre

-Bah il est pas là ! Par contre on a retrouvés le pauvre barman enfermé dans la réserve à nourriture. Lui répondit un lion.

-Et comment il va ?

-Il va bien, mais il dit qu'ils s'est battu avec la créature et que celle-ci l'a menacé de mort avec un couteau.

J'écoutais médusé leur conversation.

-(_Attends, j'ai fait ça_ !?)

Je commençais à ressentir un sentiment de culpabilité et de honte. Quand soudain un loup demanda :

-Il est pas supposé être revenu l'officier Barlnum ?

-Je vais voir où il est. Répondit le tigre, qui partit sur le champ vers la rue derrière le café.

-OK.

-Ah ! Voilà de la visite ! S'exclama un ours polaire présent à côté du loup.

Une voiture est arrivée devant le café et s'est arrêtée, les portières se sont ensuite ouvertes et sont sortis... Je vous le donne dans le mille : Nick Wilde et Judy Hopps ! Les deux partenaires se sont avancés vers le café, durant leur manœuvre Nick demanda à Judy.

-Rappelle moi Carottes, pourquoi le Chef nous as envoyés ici ?

-Parce qu'il s'occupe déjà du phénomène « paranormal » qui a eu lieu à la périphérie de la ville.

-OK ! En attendant je me demande à quoi cette créature ressemble.

\- Eh bien nous allons pas tarder à le savoir étant donné que l'officier McHorner vient de libérer le barman.

Et là j'ai vu un rhinocéros sortir en accompagnant Sanchez par le bras, pas comme pour une personne en état d'arrestation, mais comme une victime. Judy et Nick se sont alors avancés vers lui, tandis que le renard ôtait ses lunettes d'aviateur, Judy sortit son bloc-notes avec son stylo-carotte. Elle commença à lui poser des questions, tandis que Nick se curait les griffes.

-Bonjour Monsieur...

-Sanchez Soares Enruiquès. Répondit-il calmement.

-...Soares Enruiquès. Je suis l'officier Judy Hopps et j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

-Oui... Bien sûr.

-Bien. Alors je voudrais que vous me fassiez une description précise.

Le bouc réfléchit un instant avant de me décrire.

-Eh bien il était plutôt grand... Au moins 1m70.

Judy prit des notes.

-Il avait aucun poil, à l'exception de la tête et un peu sous la truffe qui d'ailleurs était assez grosse au passage !

-(_Sympa _!)

\- Et ses poils étaient marrons comme ses yeux. Et il ne possédait pas de queue.

-OK. Continuez.

-Et il avait aussi des espèces de chaussures aux pattes. Un peu comme les vôtres ! Dit-il en désignant du sabot les pattes de Judy.

Après avoir fini de noter elle s'apprêta à ranger son bloc-notes et son stylo-carotte, mais elle lui demande encore.

-Vous n'avez pas une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

-Eh bien il a dit qu'il appartient à l'espèce « Humain ».

-Hue-main... Répéta Judy intriguée.

-Non, « Humain ». La corrigea Sanchez.

-D'accord . Jamais entendu parler de cet animal.

Puis soudain un sourire apparu sur son visage et celui-ci s'illumina d'excitation. Elle secoua vite son collègue en demandant.

-Nick ! Nick ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Du calme Judy ! Alors ça veut dire... qu'un monstre s'est échappé de son laboratoire ! Ha ha ha ha !

Le sourire de Judy tomba instantanément, et son visage vira à la surprise et l'incompréhension...

-T'est sérieux ?! Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ajouta juste après tandis que sa joie et son excitation reprenaient le dessus.

-Ça veut dire qu'on a trouvé une nouvelle espèce !

-Cool ! On en tirera un bon prix dans un cirque !...AOUH !...Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

-Sois un peu sérieux ! Tu t'imagines ce qu'on pourrait se raconter avec la créature ?

-Ouais ! Un tas de choses !

-Hé se serait pas l'officier Barlnum ?

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! J'ai alors décidé de relever la tête pour voir à quoi il ressemblait et j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de l'hippopotame que j'ai fait châtré derrière le restaurant. Le tigre de tout à l'heure tenait l'hippopotame, tandis qu'il se tenait l'entre jambe d'une patte.

-Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dit Judy paniquée.

Il prit une inspiration et dit.

-Il sortait par l'arrière du resto...Je l'ai attrapé par les bras et celui-ci m'a dit : « Dites vous aimez bien les omelettes ? » je lui est demandé « Quoi ?! » et il m'a répondu « Bougez pas. J'vous casse les œufs ! » et après il...

Il désigna son entrejambe de la main. Tandis que Judy était choquée Nick se fendait la poire.

-Hé ! Hé ! C'est un marrant celui-là ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

-C'est pas marrant Nick ! Répondit Judy un peu irritée.

-Excuse moi, mais son histoire est vraiment trop drôle !

Tout le monde lui jeta un regard blasé, et il reprit de plus belle.

-Mais la question est : où est-il maintenant ?

Le tigre tourna la tête à gauche et vit mes yeux dépasser du panneau, j'ai commencé à positionner mon pied d'appel, prêt à m'enfuir et j'ai décollé à pleine balle dès qu'il m'a pointé du doigt et a hurlé aux autres officiers :

-OUH ! IL EST LÀ BAS !

J'ai alors couru à pleine vitesse droit vers le Muséum, et beaucoup de mammifères sur place ont remarqués notre course-poursuite. Ils filmaient avec leurs portables ou s'écartaient pour me laisser passer. J'ai entendu Judy me hurler au mégaphone.

-QUI QUE VOUS SOYEZ, VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION !

Je me suis stoppé net et j'ai tourné sur moi même avant de lui dire avec un sourire coquin :

-Alors...Attrapez moi si vous le pouvez !

Et j'ai repris ma course vers le muséum, je pouvais pas le louper il était écrit en grosses lettres sur le bâtiment : MUSEUM D'HISTOIRE NATURELLE. Après avoir atteint le trottoir j'ai couru vers les grandes portes vitrés et les aient poussées. Et autant dire que c'était plus beau que quand il était en restauration les très hauts plafonds, les piliers et les escaliers. J'ai même vu la fosse où les béliers on fait tomber Judy et Nick durant le climax du film, ils avaient mis des barrières en verre tout autour.

-Sage décision, ça évitera que quelqu'un tombe dedans !

J'ai commencé à courir tout droit vers le métro mais un autre lapin m'a interpellé devant moi, mais un employé du musée cette fois, il était plutôt bien habillé avec sa chemise blanche et sa cravate, noire comme son pantalon. Il avait des yeux verts et une fourrure brune et blanche.

-Excusez moi ?... (celui-ci fut surpris en me voyant, mais continua sa question)...Vous devez prendre un ticket !

J'ai inspiré et expiré avant de dire :

-Bon excuse moi, t'es bien gentil mais...(je l'ai attrapé d'une main par les oreilles et l'ai soulevé hors du sol, et ai continué)... J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

Et tandis qu'il gesticulait pour échapper à ma main, je l'ai mis dans la poubelle la plus proche. Je me suis retourné et ai vu deux ou trois animaux m'observer.

-Désolé pour cette première impression, ciao !

Et j'ai repris ma course vers le métro, j'ai couru toujours tout droit vers les escaliers, où se trouvait une sculpture de mammouth... Et une grille avec une pancarte installée dessus ! Ma tête s'est glacée d'un coup, mais je suis quand même descendu pour lire ce qui était écrit une fois en bas j'ai lu à voix haute :

* * *

Fermé pour travaux de réhabilitation

Réouverture prévue pour le 15 octobre 2020

* * *

-C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! Dis-je outré.

-ZPD ! Laissez nous passer ! Hurla une voix d'un lapin que je connais trop bien.

-Merdmerdemerdemerde ! Faut que je trouve un plan B,...j'ai pas le choix, faut que je remonte !

Je suis retourné sur mes pas et ait remarqué un panneau tourné vers les escaliers à ma droite disant : « _Passerelle d'accès au Centre commercial de Zootopie_ ».

-Yes ! Mon Dieu merci pour ce geste !

J'ai également vu au loin les policiers pénétrer dans le hall du muséum, de mon point de vue ils étaient gros comme des boîtes d'allumettes. J'ai pas demandé l'argent de mon reste et j'ai monté lesdits escaliers en quatre à quatre, ils ne me regardaient pas et étaient trop occupés à interroger les témoins et chercher par où je m'étais enfuis. J'en ai donc profité pour fuir vers le centre commercial par la passerelle, j'ai croisé quelques animaux qui s'écartaient à ma venue en me regardant effrayé. Je suis entré dans le centre commercial et j'ai pu l'observer c'était un bâtiment qui possédait quatre niveaux reliés par des passerelles et des escalators, je voyais des ascenseurs de verre pour petits et grands animaux, le tout séparé par une grande galerie où suspendaient des lianes du plafond et au rez-de-chaussée on pouvait observer des cocotiers et diverses fontaines. Tous les commerces étaient situés du premier au troisième étage et les cafés, restaurants et salles de loisirs se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée.

-La vache c'est trop beau !

Une vache souffla d'exaspération par les naseaux en me regardant avant de tourner la tête violemment à gauche.

-Désolé.

Elle s'est ensuite en allée et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait personne dans le centre commercial, à part les membres du personnel. Et j'ai vu quelque chose en bas qui attira mon attention.

-Oooooooh ! Un kart électrique indoor. Super ! J'irais beaucoup plus vite avec ça !...Et puis c'est assez discret.

Je me suis donc dirigé vers les ascenseurs, j'ai pris celui de « taille moyenne » assez haut pour un loup ou un puma, j'ai pressé le bouton rez-de-chaussée et suis descendu du niveau 3 au niveau 1. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes j'ai couru pour me cacher derrière une fontaine en attendant que le gérant, un caribou, ne sorte après avoir reçu l'invitation d'un de ses collègues à aller boire un coup. Après que celui-ci ait quitté son poste, j'en ai profité pour courir droit vers le stand de karting. Le parcours était plutôt grand et je voyais le karts disposés les uns à côté des autres avec des casques accroché aux murs. D'ailleurs il y avait aussi des parcours pour les petits mammifères suspendus au plafond et ceux pour les grands mammifères se trouvaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

-Ça, ça à de la gueule ! Dis-je admiratif.

Je me suis alors dirigé vers mur et ai pris un casque plie poil à ma taille, j'ai également mis la minerve pour éviter le coup du lapin. Je me suis ensuite dirigé pour prendre un karting rouge et noir .

-En plus c'est ma couleur !

J'ai donc fait rouler le karting jusqu'à la fontaine avant de monter dessus et de le démarrer, j'ai roulé doucement jusqu'à l'entrée du centre commercial, une fois arrivé j'ai attendu au niveau des portes automatiques que celles-ci s'ouvrent. J'ai vu les flics à l'entrée du magasin, quelqu'un a dû me voir escalader les marches du muséum et partir en direction du centre commercial, dans le fond je m'en foutais ! Ce qui comptait pour moi c'était de retourner au Scénic. Dès que les portes automatique se sont ouvertes je suis sorti avec le kart en faisant attention de ne pas les briser en allant trop vite. Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment un autre policier, un éléphant, m'a vu et a hurlé à ses collègues :

-IL EST LÀ !

J'ai alors chanté en hurlant aux policiers.

-MALBROUGH S'EN VA-T-EN GUERRE ! MIRONTON, MIRONTON, MIRONTAINE !

J'ai baissé ma visière sombre et ait appuyé sur le champignon, le karting a décollé du sol et à roulé à pleine vitesse. J'ai roulé vers l'endroit par lequel je suis arrivé, et j'ai continué tout droit à pleine vitesse vers le Quartier de la Forêt Tropicale. Je pouvais entendre les sirènes des voitures de police hurler derrière moi, et j'ai vu devant moi un barrage de policiers armés de tasers.

-Pas question d'aller par là ! Ch'uis allergique à l'électricité !

J'ai don braqué à gauche en faisant un dérapage tandis que les flics continuaient de me suivre derrière. J'avais un de ses montées d'adrénaline ! Je me croyais dans une série policière des années 80. Mais quelque chose m'a ramené à la réalité je voyais droit devant moi, un petit guépard qui courrait après son ballon en plein milieu de la chaussée sans regarder et une chèvre fonçait à pleine balle ! J'ai accéléré, et au moment où je suis rentré dans l'ange de vision de la chèvre celle-ci à freinée d'un coup, j'ai attrapé le petit de mon bras gauche et je suis grimpé sur le trottoir alors que la chèvre a failli me heurter. Je lui ai hurlé dessus en levant mon poing, avec pas mal de patois tourangeau :

-ESPÈCE DE SALE BIQUE BRINDZING ! TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION AVEC TA CHIGNOLE !? TU PEUX PAS LEVER TON SABIOT DE LA PÉDALE ?! C'EST UNE ROUTE, PAS LE CIRCUIT DES 24H DU MANS !

Le chauffard ne m'a même pas écouté et le petit me regardais étonné, je l'ai posé sur le trottoir. Il m'a dit d'une voix timide :

-Merci monsieur.

-De rien, mais ne joue plus au ballon sur un trottoir et regarde avant de traverser ! C'est compris ?

-Oui Monsieur. Dit-il.

-Très bien !

Je suis donc reparti instantanément vers le Quartier de la Forêt Tropicale... Mais quelque chose m'est soudainement rentré dans le derrière du karting et m'a envoyé droit sur un réverbère, je suis tombé sur le côté et je me remercie d'avoir mis ce casque et cette minerve qui m'ont protégé du choc. Je me suis redressé avec les jambes sur le fauteuil du karting et ait constaté au touché que la moitié droite du casque est partie, j'ai grogné avant de regarder à gauche et voir un énorme pare-choc noir. J'ai hurlé au conducteur :

-NON MAIS À QUOI VOUS JOUEZ !?

Un policier hippopotame passa sa tête à travers sa fenêtre et me hurla en levant le poing :

-J'VOUS ARRÊTE AU NOM DE LA LOI !

-Oh oh ! M'exclamais-je en remontant vite sur le karting et en repartant de plus belle à toute vitesse.

J'ai roulé sur au moins 50 mètres avant que mon kart ne ralentisse, puis s'arrête. J'ai tourné la tête derrière moi paniqué et j'ai vu une partie de l'arrière réduite en miettes par le véhicule de police, et la batterie à moitié débranchée ! En parlant de véhicule de police j'en ai vu un autre arriver droit devant vers moi. J'ai alors regardé à droite et ai vu une ruelle comme dans les films se passant à New York avec une palissade en bois d'au moins 1m85, de l'autre côté il n'y avait rien. J'ai donc pris la décision d'aller vers la palissade et de continuer ma route vers la périphérie de la ville sans me faire repérer (enfin essayer!). J'ai alors ôté mon casque ainsi que ma minerve et les ais jetées sur le fauteuil, j'ai ensuite pris la route vers la ruelle à pleine balle.

-J'espère que je vais réussir à la passer !

Une fois arrivé suffisamment auprès de la palissade, j'ai fléchi les jambes et ait sauté en tendant les bras vers le haut, mes mains ont attrapés le haut et je me suis hissé en passant une jambe de l'autre côté et j'ai sauté. Une fois que mes pieds ont de nouveau touchés le plancher des vaches, j'ai vu une autre ruelle en face et ait décidé de l'emprunter. J'ai donc repris ma route jusqu'à sortir de la ruelle et j'ai traversé la rue en prenant soin de regarder à droite puis à gauche. Une fois arrivé devant la seconde ruelle j'ai entendu une voiture de police arriver vers moi, je me suis donc engouffré dans la ruelle et ait couru vers sa sortie.

-Hé mais c'est un bus qui vas vers le Quartier de la Forêt Tropicale ! Ça va pas mal m'avancer.

Mon espoir renaissait petit à petit... Mais fût rapidement détruit quand un certain renard et une certaine lapine son sortis de leur cachette, derrière les murs, à la fin de la ruelle et me barraient la route. J'aurais pu essayer de sauter par dessus mais j'avais peur de leur faire mal.

-Euuuuh...Coucou ! Dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

-Monsieur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Me dit Judy sévèrement

-Pourquoi ?

-À ton avis ? Résumons tes premières actions à Zootopie : agression sur un barman, mettre un employé de musée dans une poubelle, vol d'un karting et voie de faits sur un représentant de la force publique ! Des questions mon pote ? Me dit Nick

-Et ben en fait tu t'es planté dans l'ordre et dans les formes : j'ai pas agressé un barman, mais l'ait enfermé de force dans une réserve à l'arrière de son resto, j'ai fait châtré un hippo qui m'a saisi par derrière, ce qui est vachement lâche ! Et pour le reste c'est tout à fait exact.

-Tu crois que ça va suffire à excuser tes actes ? Compléta Judy.

-Excusez moi, mais quand tu atterris dans un monde inconnu sans savoir quoi faire ni où aller et que tu te fais menacer dès ton arrivée...T'ES PARFAITEMENT EN DROIT DE PÉTER LES PLOMBS !

-Dans ce cas suis nous sans faire d'histoire et il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Me dit Nick en sortant des menottes de l'arrière de son pantalon.

-Et si je te dis que tu es mon animal préféré est-ce que tu vas me laisser tranquille ? Dis-je avec une petite voix.

D'abord surpris, tout comme Judy, il me demanda ensuite :

-Tu plaisante là ?

-Non pas du tout ! J'adore les renards. J'aurais aimé les étudier quand j'étais à la MFR.

-MFR ? C'est quoi ça ? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-MFR ou Maison Familiale et Rurale : ce sont des écoles conçues pour les jeunes et les adultes, en général de la quatrième au Bac Pro, afin de leurs enseigner des cours et faire suivre des formations en lien avec l'environnement. Je pourrais vous en dire long là dessus et sur ma vie, mais je suis pres...

PFIOU

-AÏE !

J'ai ressenti une vive douleur dans l'arrière de ma cuisse droite, je me suis retourné pour y voir une fléchette plantée, et également l'individu qui m'a tiré dessus l'hippopotame de tout à l'heure. J'ai retiré la fléchette de ma jambe, mais c'était peine perdue vu que j'ai commençais à avoir des étourdissement et que je perdais lentement l'équilibre, ma vision commençais à ce troubler et j'ai eu juste le temps de dire :

-Putain de vérole !...

Et je suis tombé dans les pommes !

**POV Nick**

La chose s'est écroulée devant nous à plat ventre tandis que je l'observais intrigué.

-Pfeew ! On as eu chaud, merci officier Barlnum !

-De rien Hopps ! J'avais une petite revanche à prendre. Dit-il fièrement.

-Dis moi mon pote tu pourrais nous aider à le relever ? Il à l'air plutôt lourd ! Lui dis-je.

-Au fait Nick ? Me demanda Judy.

-Ouais ?

-Tu crois que cet « Humain » est une proie ou un prédateur ?

-Et bien...

Je me suis approché de la créature avec prudence.

-Attention Nick !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Carottes ! Il dort profondément.

Je me suis approché de la créature et ait pris une de se pattes pour l'observer. Puis je me suis approché de sa tête et j'ai écarté ses babines pour regarder ses dents. J'ai ensuite répondu à Judy :

-Et bien j'en sait trop rien il n'a pas de griffes et ses dents son bizarres, elles sont pointues sur les côtés mais il a pas de crocs !

-Bon on lui demandera ça dès qu'il se réveillera, en attendant transportons-le jusqu'au poste du ZPD et voyons la suite. Mais avant il faut le menotter.

Judy s'est alors approché et je lui pris le bras droit avant de le mettre dans son dos, Judy saisit ses menottes et attacha sa patte gauche et me la tendit. J'ai pris sa patte et ai attaché la menotte à sa patte droite. J'ai aperçu un porte-feuille qui dépassait de la poche arrière gauche de son pantalon et une idée m'est venue.

-Hé Judy ?

-Quoi ?

-Si on essayait de savoir qu'il est ? Il à son portefeuille sur lui.

-Bonne idée !

J'ai alors sorti de sa poche avec précaution son porte-feuille et l'ai ouvert, j'ai pris sa carte d'identité et l'ai tendue à Judy, elle l'a saisie et l'a examinée. Au même instant j'ai vu deux billets verts, j'en ai pris un pour l'examiner il y avait un pont dessiné sur un côté du billet et sur l'autre une espèce d'arche avec dans le coin en haut à gauche un drapeau bleu avec douze étoiles en cercle, j'ai lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

-Euh Judy ?

-Oui ?

-T'a déjà vu cette monnaie ? Lui demandais-je en tendant le billet pour qu'elle l'observe.

-5 euros. Non j'ai jamais vu cette monnaie !

-À mon avis il doit venir d'une autre planète ! Et que dit sa carte d'identité ?

Judy se mit à lire à voix haute ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ladite carte :

_R__ÉPUBLIQUE FRANCAISE_

_Nationalité Française_

_Nom :D__ÉREAULT_

_Prénom(s) : LIONEL, YVES, ROBERT, GEORGES_

_Sexe : M Né(e) le : 24 juillet 2000_

_à : TOURS Taille : 1,70m  
_

-J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une « République Française », ni d'une ville nommée « Tours ». dis-je finalement complètement perdu.

-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure : on lui demandera ça dès qu'il se réveillera. Tiens voilà l'officier Barlnum !

Celui-ci s'avança avec une muselière dans la patte. Même si j'ai été voir une psychologue il y a un an pour parler de ça, je n'aimais pas trop ses trucs. Je lui demandais platement :

-Pourquoi tu as cette muselière ?

-C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour lui. (Dit-il en désignant la créature) C'est la procédure.

-Pourquoi faut-il lui mettre ? Demanda Judy

-C'est vrai ! Il mord pas ! Du moins pas pour l'instant...

Complétais-je.

-C'est juste une précaution. Répondit-il.

Il s'avança donc et le souleva hors du sol, la créature avait l'air d'une poupée de chiffon.

-Officier Hopps, venez donc m'aider à attacher ça.

-D'accord.

Judy partit vers la créature, j'étais pas trop d'accord avec ça, mais c'était la procédure. Tandis que l'officier Barlnum lui maintenait la tête, Judy lui passa les lanières derrière la tête et posa la grille sur son museau. C'était pile-poil à sa taille, puis l'officier nous dit :

-Bon, retour à la voiture et revenons au poste de police.

-D'accord. Répondit Judy.

Barlnum l'a donc pris dans ses bras et nous sommes retournés à la voiture. Judy a ouvert la portière arrière et nous l'avons mis derrière et attaché sa ceinture, Barlnum nous a ensuite dit :

-Vous deux vous devriez rester derrière pour le maintenir droit et sortez vos tasers sur vous au cas-où.

-OK !

Et nous avons sortis les tasers, Barnum à allumé la radio à l'avant de la voiture et à demandé :

-Ici l'officier Barlnum, j'appelle le ZPD. À vous.

-Oui officier Barlnum, ici le ZPD, avez vous retrouvés la créature ? À vous.

Répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Elle nous a filés entre les pattes, a provoqué quelques dégâts mais nous l'avons rattrapée et shootée. À vous.

-Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de dégâts ? À vous.

-Eh bien pas vraiment. Il a juste volé un karting, mais mon frère a rentré accidentellement dans l'arrière du véhicule, les dégâts ne sont pas importants. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. À vous.

-Ramenez-là au commissariat et nous feront une mise au point avec lui dès qu'il sera réveillé. À vous.

-OK. Et au fait est-ce que vous êtes revenus de la zone où les bruits d'explosion ont été entendus ? À vous.

-Oui, et je pense que vous devriez venir le voir par vous même. J'ai terminé.

-OK Chad, nous rentrons à la base. Terminé.

Il raccrocha sa radio avant de nous demander :

-Bon, on y va ?

-On y va. Répondis-je.

Nous sommes donc montés dans la voiture et avons faits demi-tour pour retourner au commissariat.

**POV Clawhauser **

J'étais derrière mon bureau en train de regarder avec rêverie un photo de Gazelle que j'avais soigneusement encadrée et posée sur mon bureau, je disais en souriant.

-Aaaaah Gazelle. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te promets que nous serons bientôt ensemble tous les deux !

À ce moment là Judy et Nick, ainsi que les huit autres officiers, sans compter Judy et Nick, présents au café où il y aurait eu quelque chose de suspect sont entrés dans le hall. La plupart des policiers présents au commissariat se sont approchés pour voir quelque chose. Nick ôta ses lunettes et vint à mon bureau, accompagné de Judy qui me salua.

-Eh Ben ! Coucou !

-Oh coucou Jude ! Alors vous êtes revenus de la zone où s'est produit le phénomène soi-disant paranormal ?

-Non. Le Chef nous a envoyés dans un café ou une créature aurait été aperçue il a enfermé le barman/patron du café dans la réserve de nourriture dans la cuisine, s'est enfui et a mis un peu le bazar au centre-ville. Je l'appelle au masculin parce qu'il s'agit d'un mâle.

-Oh ! J'espère qu'il n'a rien ! Et je ne veux pas être méchant ou quoi que se soit. Mais à quoi ressemble-t-il? Demandais-je curieux.

-Le voilà. Annonça Nick.

Et deux officiers s'avancèrent vers moi pour me montrer la créature, il n'avait aucun poil, à l'exception de la tête et un peu sous la truffe, ni de queue. Il était également muselé, menotté et endormi.

-WOW ! C'est quoi ça ? Demandais-je intrigué et effrayé.

-D'après le barman c'est un « Humain ».

-Un hue-main ? J'ai jamais entendu parler de cette espèce ! Et tu sais d'autres choses sur lui ?

-Non, « Humain ». Et puis pour répondre à ta question, tout ce qu'on sait de lui c'est qu'il est de sexe mâle, il a eu 19 ans il y a quelques jours, est né dans une ville appelée Tours, et...

-Et il a dit que j'étais son animal préféré !

Un silence est tombé dans la salle et nous regardions Nick incrédules.

-Quoi ? C'est ce qu'il a dit !

-Et sinon, comment il s'appelle ? Demandais-je finalement.

-Lionel Déreault. Répondit Judy.

-Drôle de prénom ! Dis-je.

-Il ne viens pas d'ici en tous cas. Dit Judy

-J'avais pas remarqué ! Ajouta une voix grave.

-OH! Chef Bogo ! Dis-je.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-On ne vous avez pas entendu arriver. Lui dit Nick.

-Je voulais vous surprendre. Avoua-t-il.

Il regarda un instant « l'Humain » que les deux agents tenaient entre leurs pattes. Son visage passa de surpris avant de revenir à son expression habituelle.

-Vous en avez attrapé un. Félicitations ! Dit-il platement.

-Que voulez vous dire Chef ? Demanda Judy.

-Je reviens avec mes coéquipiers de la zone où il y aurait eu des phénomènes étranges... Et il y en avait d'autres.

-Vous voulez dire d'autres Humains ? Demanda Nick.

-C'est le nom de leur espèce ? Demanda le Chef Bogo

-Oui Chef. Répondit Judy.

-Donc je disais que nous nous sommes rendus sur les lieux du phénomène, et nous avons aperçus en chemin deux formes semblables à celle-ci en train de fuir dans la forêt. Nous avons essayer de dialoguer mais ça n'a pas marché ils ont continués à courir. Du coup nous les avons shootés avec nos pistolets à fléchettes tranquillisantes et une fois écroulés par terre nous les avons ramenés ici.

-D'accord...Mais Chef ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Demanda Judy.

-Mettez les dans une cellule de dégrisement pour quatre personnes et attendez leur réveil, pensez aussi à leur ôter leur muselière et leurs menottes.

-Oui Chef ! Répondit-elle.

-Dites Chef, dans combien de temps ils se réveillerons ? Demanda Nick.

-Au moins quatre heures.

-Quatre heures ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant ? Demanda Nick surpris.

Chef Bogo se frotta le menton avec un de ses sabots avant de répondre à Nick :

-Il me semble que vous avez quelques rapports à rattraper, au moins douze il me semble, alors je vous conseillerai de vous y coller maintenant.

Judy pouffa de rire et Nick la regarda en colère et elle finit par lui dire :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester à tes côtés, je dois rattraper mes quatre rapports !

-Au fait agent Wilde.

-Oui Chef ?

-Je me suis trompé dans mes chiffres, vous en avez pas douze à faire, mais treize en comptant celui-ci. Et ça en fait un de plus pour vous agent Hopps !

-Oui Chef ! Répondirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Nick partit en direction d'un distributeur et commanda un paquet de deux sandwichs au poulet, salade, œufs et crudités. Puis retourna vers Judy et le Chef.

-Bon ramenons-le auprès de ses congénères. Dit le Chef Bogo avec ironie.

Et sur ce je les vit quitter les hall pour se diriger vers des cellules de dégrisement reconverties pour y mettre les trois « humains » en attendant la suite, je les ait regardés partir au loin avant de sortir de sous mon bureau une boîte de donuts et d'en prendre un au chocolat.

**POV Judy**

Nous continuons notre route vers la cellule où les deux autres humains étaient en train de dormir à cause des tranquillisants. Nous étions cinq en tout Nick, Chef Bogo, l'officier McFang et l'officier Barlnum, les quatre autres sont retournés à leurs occupations entre-temps. Les mammifères mis en garde à vue nous regardaient passer...enfin ils regardaient surtout Lionel, je n'avais qu'une hâte qu'il se réveille pour qu'il puisse nous dire d'où il vient et ce qu'il fait ici ! Nous sommes finalement arrivés devant la cellule et j'ai vu deux autres humains, le plus vieux avait moins de poils sur la tête et un peu autour de la bouche. Et le plus jeune avait les poils sur la tête un peu plus longs, ils lui arrivaient à la moitié du front, et il portait des lunettes. La cellule en elle même faisait au moins 2,50 mètres de largeur sur 5 mètres de longueur, il y avait deux lits superposés, une petite fenêtre avec une grille et un lavabo. Les murs étaient blancs et verts.

-Ça doit être le père de l'humain qu'on a attrapé, enfin du moins un membre de sa famille. Dit McFang.

-C'est pas faux, ils se ressemblent ! Répondit Nick.

-Et l'autre doit être son frère. Ajouta Barlnum.

-Mais ils se ressemblent pas ! Dit McFang.

-Si ils ont un point en commun : ils sont mal coiffés ! Répondit Nick.

-C'est pas marrant Nick !

-Calme toi Carotte ! J'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Rends toi plutôt utile et va ouvrir la cellule. Dit le Chef d'un ton sévère tout en donnant un trousseau de clés à Nick.

Celui-ci s'approcha de la grille et rentra la clé dans la serrure, il la fit tourner et ouvrit la porte de la grille, l'officier McFang et l'officier Barlnum rentrèrent dans la cellule et posèrent Lionel sur le lit du dessus. Il était sur le même lit où se trouvait ce qui on supposait être son père, McFang et Barlnum lui retirèrent sa muselière et ses menottes avant de sortir de la cellule et de la refermer à clé.

-Bien, maintenant que c'est fait vous retournez à vos postes.

-OUI CHEF ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Et les deux coéquipiers prirent la direction du hall et s'en allèrent.

SCRIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

-Nick ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de manger ? Demandais-je.

-J'avais un petit creux ! Et puis tu ferais bien de préparer un sandwich pour ses trois là. (Dit-il en désignant les trois humains endormis dans la cellule avant de reprendre) Ils vont avoir très faim et très mal à la tête quand ils se réveilleront !

Il prit une bouchée d'un de ses sandwichs et la savoura, je me suis finalement rappelé de la présence du Chef et celui-ci nous dit à tous les deux.

-Quand ils se réveillerons vous serez chargés de les interroger et de tenter d'en savoir le plus possible sur eux, je serai derrière vous dans tous les sens du terme en attendant retournez au travail.

Et le Chef Bogo pris la route vers son bureau, nous laissant seuls avec les trois humains en face de nous, séparés par les barreaux de la cellule, je l'ai entendu murmurer alors qu'il se frottait la tempe de son sabot :

-Et les journalistes qui vont rappliquer ! Je vais sûrement devoir prévenir le gouvernement et tout un tas d'autres personnes...

-Tu sais Carotte ?

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que nous sommes pas prêts d'oublier ce mois de juillet 2019.

-C'est clair !...Bon nous avons beaucoup de travail, à faire alors en route !

Et nous laissions les trois humains dans leur cellule tout en nous dirigeant vers nos bureaux, sans avoir la moindre idée de la suite des événements.

**J'espère que ça vous plaît et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette modeste histoire, n'hésitez pas à l'aimer et à la partager, je vous en serait très reconnaissant ! N'hésitez pas non plus à commenter, ça me ferait très très plaisir !**

**Tous les droits de Zootopie appartient à Disney, je ne les possèdent pas. **

**Sinon bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous au revoir et à la prochaine ! **


	8. Chapitre 7 : Je sais qui vous êtes

Zootopie 2 : trois humains en ville

Chapitre 7 : Je sais qui vous êtes

**POV Lionel**

J'étais en train d'ouvrir les yeux et de somnoler, j'observais mon nouvel environnement. J'ai regardé vers la droite et j'ai vu Arthur endormi sur un lit superposé, avec ses lunettes qui lui tombait du nez ça donnait un effet comique. Étant donné que j'étais couché sur le dos j'ai remarqué qu'il me manquait quelque chose...

-Mon portable ! Mon portefeuille !... Ils me les ont saisis !...

j'étais vraiment furax je me suis fait attraper, je suis derrière les barreaux en compagnie de Arthur et probablement mon père et pour couronner le tout mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir !

-Grrrrrr ! (_J'peux pas bouger_ !)

Mes muscles étaient encore engourdis dû à la fléchette tranquillisante que je me suis pris dans la cuisse quand ont m'a poursuivi... J'avais toujours la tête qui tournait et j'avais une faim de loup !

-Tiens... Ça y est ! Je peux bouger mes jambes !

J'étais plutôt content, alors je me suis redressé (non sans que la tête me tourne !), et j'ai fait un demi tour sur le côté. J'avais à présent les jambes qui pendaient dans le vide.

-Bon, à la une...à la deux... À LA TROIS !

Je me suis élancé en avant et...

BOOM

….Je me suis vautré par terre !

-Arrrrrrgh ! Putain de vérole !

Je me suis relevé, en bougonnant, et en essayant de m'agripper à un des barreaux du lit superposé. J'ai regardé à gauche et ai vu mon père en train de dormir, par la suite j'ai continué ma progression jusqu'aux barreaux et ait demandé :

-Ohé ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

J'ai attendu quelques secondes avant de continuer...

-Y'a t-il quelqu'un dans la salle ? J'ai trèèèèèès faim et je voudrais manger quelque chose...

je n'avais toujours aucune réponse, alors j'ai pris une grande inspiration et ai hurlé à pleins poumons :

-GARDIENS ! GARDIENS ! VOUS POURRIEZ RAMENER VOS DERRIÈRES POILUS ICI ? JE CRÈVE DE FAIM ! S'il vous plaît ?

J'ai eu de nouveau mal au crâne, et deux gardes se sont ramenés un loup et un rhinocéros.

-Eh bien il est réveillé notre pensionnaire ! Dit le rhinocéros.

-Et il est de mauvais poil en plus d'être malpoli ! Me fit remarquer le loup.

-Je suis désolé... Dis-je embêté.

-C'est bon ! Ça arrive souvent à ceux qui se sont faits shootés la dernière fois c'était un grizzly et autant te dire que c'était pire que toi ! Me répondit le rhinocéros.

Une question m'est venue à l'esprit et j'ai demandé à mes geôliers :

-C'est vous qui avez attrapé mon père et mon frère ?

-Non, nous ne sommes que gardiens. Me répondit le rhinocéros.

-OK... Mais dites ? Est-ce que vous pourriez me ramener un sandwich ? Parce que comme on dit chez moi : j'ai une faim de loup !

-Hé ! Cria le loup offusqué.

-Calmez vous ! C'est juste une expression, pas une insulte.

Dis-je en essayant de le calmer.

-D'accord, si tu le dis. Me dit-il.

-Alors est-ce que vous pourriez me donner un sandwich, s'il vous plaît ?

Dis-je en faisant un regard de chien battu. Ils me regardèrent avant de se regarder l'un l'autre. Puis finalement le loup dit au rhinocéros :

-Hé je viens d'y penser !

-Quoi ?

Un sentiment d'espoir me parcouru le corps...

-Il faut prévenir Nick et Judy que l'une des créature s'est réveillée !

… Qui fût instantanément brisé en mille morceaux !

-Ouais ! Allons-y !

Ils firent demi-tour et s'en allèrent vers une porte qui menait probablement à la réception.

-Non! Non ! Non ! Non ! Attendez ! Et mon sandwich ?

J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, un sentiment de frustration commença à me saisir.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE VÉROLE DE MERDE !

-Gueule pas comme ça ! Me dit une voix familière.

-Papa !

Je me suis précipiter pour lui faire un câlin et une bise.

-Désolé Papa. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver. J'avais oublié que tu étais là...

-C'est pas grave... Mais par pitié ne crie pas !

-C'est clair ! Gémit une autre voix que je connaissait bien.

-Arthur !

Et j'ai répéter la même chose qu'avec mon père.

****2 minutes plus tard et après ne plus avoir la tête dans le cul****

-Au fait comment ils vous ont attrapés ? Demandais-je curieux.

-Hé bien en fait après ton appel, nous avons sorti le Scénic de la grange et on l'a caché dans une vieille grotte ou cave près de la ferme abandonné. Nous avions prévus de retourner dans la grange et nous cacher sous la paille, afin que les animaux avec un flair très développé ne puisse pas nous retrouver. Malheureusement nous avons entendus les sirènes de police et nous nous sommes enfuis dans la forêt, un flic a tenté de négocier avec nous, mais nous voulions nous en tenir au plan. Malheureusement ils nous ont shootés et nous nous sommes réveillés ici.

Me répondit mon père.

-Et toi comment ils t'ont attrapé ? Me demanda Arthur

-Eh bien en faite, je...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer ma phrase, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et j'ai vu arriver trois animaux dont un que je n'appréciait pas particulièrement le Chef Bogo ! Ils se sont tous les trois arrêtés devant la cellule... À vue d'œil c'était un peu les frères Dalton de Zootopie, à cause de leur taille en escaliers.

-Oh vous êtes réveillés ! Bonjour ! Me dit le lapin avec sa joie habituelle et propre à elle

-Bonjour agent Hopps et bonjour agent Wilde.

-Comment tu connais nos noms ? Me demanda Nick.

-Vos insignes.

Dis-je en pointant du doigt leurs insignes dorées où était écrit en grosse lettre : HOPPS sur celle du lapin et WILDE sur celle du renard.

-Ah oui.

Répondirent-ils

-Et vous vous appelez ? Demanda Judy.

-Je m'appelle Thierry Déreault, je suis le père de Arthur et Lionel.

Répondit mon père.

-Enchanté !

-Nous aussi.

-Sauf moi ! Répondit le Chef de sa voix bourrue.

-Ça m'aurait étonné ! Dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, toi ! Me répondit-il sur le champ.

-Désolé Capitaine !

-C'est Chef !

-Chef, commandant, capitaine... C'est du pareil au même !

Le chef se contenta de grogner de frustration avant d'inspirer et d'expirer, et mon père demanda :

-Excusez moi Chef, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ce qui ne va pas c'est que vous êtes une espèce totalement inconnue et nouvelle par ici, il y a les meurtres qui sont commis par _Fara' sahih_ depuis un mois et ça nous fait huit meurtres sur les bras ! Et pour couronner le tout votre fils ici présent a fait une entrée en scène « subtile » à Zootopie ! Répondit-il à mon père en me pointant du sabot.

-Lionel qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Me demanda mon père un peu énervé.

-Bah en fait...

-N'en dit pas plus ! Je vais vous le montrer.

Dit il en saisissant une télécommande sur un meuble et en allumant une télé présente dans un coin de la pièce. Un jingle s'est mis à jouer tandis que s'affichait sur l'écran :

**ZNN**

**Dernières nouvelles :**

-Hé c'est marrant ! On dirait le vieux générique du 20 Heures de TF1 ! Dis-je en rigolant pour moi-même.

-Chut ! Écoute.

Me dit Arthur, et je m'exécutais.

Je commençais a devenir nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient annoncer. Dès que le générique s'est achevé, il y a eu un fondu et j'ai vu derrière un présentoir Peter Moosebridge et Fabienne Growley, qui sont respectivement un élan et une panthère des neiges.

-Mesdames, Messieurs bonjour. Nous interrompons momentanément vos programmes pour un flash spécial !

-En effet Peter, une créature a été aperçue errante à Savanna Central. Celle-ci se distingue par le fait qu'elle ne possède aucun poil (à l'exception de la tête) ni de queue. Peter pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

-Oui Fabienne. La créature a été aperçue pour la première fois dans le parc de Savanna Central, en face de la statue de Paul Bullnyan, ensuite la créature serait rentrée dans un café puis aurait attaqué et enfermé le patron du bar après que celui-ci lui aurait annoncé qu'il l'avait dénoncé. Par la suite la créature s'est enfuie et a assené un coup de patte à un officier de police, après elle a fuis vers le musée et suite à ce que nous pensons être un changement de plan, s'est enfuie dans un karting volé au Centre Commercial de Zootopie. Heureusement la police a réussi à l'attraper et à l'enfermer au poste du ZPD. Nous avons récemment reçus l'information comme quoi l'explosion entendue ce matin à la périphérie du Quartier de la Forêt Tropicale, serait en lien avec l'arrivée d'autres créatures semblable à celle aperçue ce matin.

-Merci Peter, concernant lesdites créatures nous avons reçus plus d'information de la part des policiers. Notre envoyée spéciale : Claire Chacal va nous donner plus de détails sur cette créature. Claire est-ce que vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

Tout à coup il y eu une transition sur une femelle chacal habillée en femme de bureau et tenant un micro dans la patte gauche, il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que celle-ci ne se mette à parler.

-Bien sûr Fabienne. Alors les seules informations que nous avons eues de ces créatures ont étés obtenues du barman ainsi que du ZPD ils s'agirait d'une espèce appelée « Humain », ils auraient tous les trois un lien de parenté et nous pouvons mettre un nom et une identité sur l'une d'entre elles il s'appellerait Lionel Déreault, aurait eu 19 ans récemment et serait de nationalité française. Quoiqu'il en soit nous pouvons observer un attroupement massifs de mammifères devant la commissariat de police.

En effet ! Beaucoup d'animaux étaient rassemblées devant en brandissant des panneaux avec des messages haineux écrits dessus. Je commençais vraiment à me rendre compte des conséquences de mes actes et je ressentais de la honte. Beaucoup de témoignages étaient alors diffusés à la télévision.

-Ils doivent être détruits ! Surtout ce Lionel ! Hurla un tigre.

-Ils n'ont pas leur place ici ! Cria une biche.

-Si ça se trouve ils font partie de _Fara' sahih_ ! S'exclama un lion.

-Ils doivent être livrés au gouvernement ! Ou renvoyés dans leur habitat naturel ! Ajouta un cochon à l'air teigneux.

Et ça a continué jusqu'à ce que Fabienne Growley reprenne la parole.

-Merci Claire, quoiqu'il en soit la police compte bien poursuivre cette affaire. Même si des questions circule encore sur cette espèce, deux reviennent le plus fréquemment : Nous veulent-elles du bien ou du mal et surtout sont elles des proies où des prédateurs. Bien sûr nous vous tiendront de la suite de ses événements dans un prochain flash ou une prochaine émission !

-Merci Fabienne ! Et maintenant revenons vite fait sur le récent et nouveau meurtre commis par _Fara' sahih_...

Et le Chef Bogo éteignit la télé avec une marque de colère sur le visage tandis que je restais catatonique face à ce que je venais d'entendre, ils me regardèrent avant que je ne dise pour briser la glace :

-Eh bien je savais pas que les nouvelles passaient aussi vite ici !

-Et tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprises ! Me dit-il sans gêne.

-Lionel pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Me demanda mon père.

-Je suis désolé... Mais essayez de me comprendre j'ai eu peur et j'ai perdu les pédales ! J'avais confiance en ce type et il m'a poignardé dans le dos !

-Tu pense pas qu'il a eu peur lui aussi ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'ai réfléchi un instant avant de répondre :

-Ouais c'est vrai, mais ça n'excuse pas son geste !

-Ni le tiens ! Me répondit sèchement le Chef.

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis la Noiraude !

Bogo fut d'abord surpris avant de devenir un peu furieux. Mon père m'a alors dit de suite pour éviter à Bogo d'avoir à le faire :

-Lionel ça suffit ! Tu vas nous attirer d'avantages d'ennuis !

-Déjà vu la situation où on est. Dis-je platement.

-N'aggrave pas ton cas. Me dit une fois de plus Chef Bogo.

J'ai alors regardé Nick et Judy qui me fixaient impassibles, finalement celle-ci finit par me dire :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Essaie de rester positif !

-C'est clair ! Te laisse pas abattre on va trouver une solution. M'encouragea Nick

-Bah vous savez ? Entre le fait qu'on soit derrière les barreaux à Zootopie et l'autre gros qui nous reluque et qui peux pas nous piffrer, on a du mal à trouver quelque chose de posi...

-J'ai bien entendu ? Il m'a appelé le gros !?... Cette espèce de bestiole m'a traité de gros !

Bogo avait vraiment l'air furax ! Il s'avança à pas lourds et saisit les barreaux d'un grand coup pour tenter de m'effrayer, en effet ça m'a fait sursauter, mais je suis resté stoïque devant lui. Et avec tout le calme qui lui restait il me dit à cinq centimètres de mon visage :

-Hé ! Tu sais ce qu'il te répond le gros ? Hein ?

J'ai alors tourné la tête à gauche et j'ai remué la main devant mon nez en demandant avec un air innocent :

-Euuuuuuuuh... Bonjour l'haleine ?

Bogo tira alors une tête surprise un mélange entre confusion, consternation et surprise. J'ai vu derrière son dos, Nick en train de se mordre la queue pour étouffer un rire et Judy se couvrant la bouche avec ses pattes. Le buffle resta planté là pendant une minute avant de souffler bruyamment par ses narines et de se diriger vers le hall de commissariat.

-Je vous laisse le soin de les interroger, et n'hésitez pas à le cogner si il faut !

Nous nous retrouvions donc seuls tous les cinq les uns devant les autres, Nick se mit finalement à applaudir avant de dire :

-Félicitations ! Tu t'en est bien tiré ! Tu sais que tu étais à deux doigts de gagner un aller simple pour le cimetière ?

Judy le regarda, puis s'approcha de moi, pas trop près non plus, et me dit :

-Tu y est allé un peu fort avec le Chef quand même !

-C'est clair ! Il était a deux doigts de t'écraser la tronche ! Compléta Nick.

-C'est vrai que j'y suis allé un peu fort... Mais ça sert à rien d'être sympathique avec des gars qui ne le sont pas ! Et puis je ne peux pas le voir en peinture ce type !

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda Judy.

Après un instant de silence j'ai sorti d'un coup :

-C'est un sale con !

Ils furent surpris de ma réponse spontanée, mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

-Je le blaire pas parce que j'aime pas la façon dont il t'a traité lorsque tu est arrivée dans la police !

Un silence est tombé dans la salle et je venais de me rendre compte de la boulette que je venais de faire...

-Lionel !... Me dit Arthur, un peu brutalement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Nick.

-Oh merde... j'ai fait une bourde ! Dis-je gêné.

-Quelle bourde ? T'as quelque chose à nous cacher ? Demanda Judy.

J'étais coincé ! Je me suis promis de ne pas révéler ça à un quelconque habitant de ce monde, mais je me suis laissé emporté et je n'avais plus le choix : je devais le leurs dire. Mais avant je devais me concerter avec mon père et mon frère.

-Je... Je sais qui vous êtes. Dis-je finalement

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Déclara Nick en éclatant de rire.

Judy, restait intriguée, et Nick continuait de rire. J'ai alors décider de sortir une réplique du film à Nick en essayant de prendre sa voix :

-Ah ! Je me fais 200 dollars en une journée peluche ! 365 jours par an, depuis que j'ai 12 ans. Le temps c'est de l'argent, allez pousse toi !

Nick a cessé de rire tout de suite et tous les deux m'ont regardé choqués.

-Comment tu co...

Essayât-il de dire, mais je lui ait coupé le sifflet.

-Et je peux continuer ça toute la journée !

J'ai alors pris une voix fausset pour imiter Judy...

-Nicholas Wilde, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

J'ai alors repris la voix de Nick.

-Ha ha ha ! Pourquoi ? Pour t'avoir vexé ?

-Non ! Pour fraude fiscale !

-ÇA SUFFIT ! Me dirent-ils.

-Comment tu peux savoir qu'on a dit ça ?! Demanda Judy choquée.

-Je vous le dirais à deux conditions.

-Lesquelles ?

-Et bien pour commencer est-ce que vous pourriez aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger ?

-Et c'est quoi la deuxième ?

-Je vous la direz dès que vous nous aurez donné quelque chose à manger.

-Ouais c'est vrai ! On a une faim de loup ! Ajouta Arthur.

-DE QUOI ?! Dirent-ils intrigués.

-C'est une expression ! Il faut que vous sachiez que chez nous les humains, on utilise beaucoup d'expressions avec des noms d'animaux.

Dis-je toujours en tenant les barreaux de la cellule.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda Nick, les pattes sur les hanches.

-Par exemple : Avoir mangé du lion, faire des yeux de biches, être têtu comme une mule, les vaches maigres, être rusé comme un renard, être un chaud lapin, etc...

Judy et Nick semblaient intrigués et fascinés, Nick finit par me demander :

-Il y en a d'autres ?

-Sans vouloir faire le coq...Tiens ! Encore une !... Bref ! La langue française est très riche en vocabulaire !

-Le français c'est la langue de votre pays ? Demanda Judy curieuse.

-Bah oui ! Et je le parle en ce moment, tout comme vous.

-Attend ! Il y à quelque chose qui ne colle pas ! Dit Nick.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me dis que tu parles le français tout comme nous en ce moment, alors que tu parles anglais tout comme nous en ce moment.

-Pour nous vous parlez français ! Répondit mon père à ma place.

-Peut-être... mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Dit Judy.

-Tu sais pour nous rien n'a plus de sens depuis qu'on est ici ! Ajouta Arthur.

J'ai réfléchi un instant puis me suis rappelé d'une chose.

-Judy ?

-Oui ?

-Peux tu me passer ton stylo cinq secondes ? Je veux essayer un truc.

-Pourquoi ?

-S'il te plaît ? Ça me prendra cinq secondes pas plus !

-D'accord.

Celle-ci me tendit le stylo et je le lui pris des pattes, tout le monde me regardais tandis que je me dirigeais vers un des murs de la cellule, j'ai ensuite écrit sur le mur en lettres majuscules.

**MY NAME IS LIONEL DÉREAULT**

Ensuite j'ai demandé aux autres :

-Que voyez vous d'écrit ?

-Il est écrit : My na...

Avant qu'Arthur aie eu le temps de finir les mots se transformèrent pour devenir :

**JE M'APPELLE LIONEL DÉREAULT**

-Je vois pas ce qui a changé ! Dit Nick.

-Bah ! Je l'ai écrit en anglais à l'instant et ça s'est « traduit » dans notre langue.

-Je sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Nous dit Judy en réfléchissant.

-Peut être qu'il y a une force supérieure qui nous traduit la langue. Dis-je calmement.

-Comme dans Doctor Who ! Dit Arthur.

-Possible ! Ajouta mon père.

-C'est ça ! Et les licornes existent ! Dit Nick avec son légendaire sarcasme.

-Dois-je te rappeler, Nicholas, que tu as devant toi une espèce tout à fait inconnue ici ? Répondis-je.

-Là on marque un point ! Dit Arthur avec fierté.

Nick se mit à soupirer de défaite avant de dire à Judy :

-Viens Carotte, allons leurs chercher à manger.

Et alors qu'ils partaient en direction d'un possible distributeur, Judy se retourna et nous demanda :

-Au fait j'allais oublier vous êtes carnivores ou herbivores ?

-En fait nous sommes omnivores.

Répondis-je avant que mon frangin n'ajoute :

-Ça veut dire que nous pouvons manger de tout : viande, fruits, légumes, poissons, certaines graines et racines, champignons, etc...

-Wow ! Incroyable ! Dit Judy impressionnée.

-Bah tu sais ? Les renards, les ours, les hérissons, les cochons et les sangliers sont aussi omnivores.

Ajoutais-je avec un sourire doux.

-Je le savais déjà ! Nick adore les myrtilles de la ferme de mes parents.

-Bof j'en mange pas si souvent !

-Tu plaisante !? À chaque fois qu'on va au café ou au resto, tu commande un muffin à la myrtille !

-Au fait je vous aies pas dit, mais je suis agriculteur. Dit mon père à Judy.

-Oh super ! Vous avez combien d'hectares de terre ? Demanda-t-elle.

-En fait je n'en ai pas vraiment, je suis embauché chez un agriculteur, il s'appelle Rémi.

-Ah d'accord.

Soudain mon estomac s'est mis à gargouiller et Nick constata :

-Bon on va leur chercher un sandwich comme je l'ai dit quand on les a ramenés ici.

-OK !

Et ceux-ci sont partis, j'ai attendu un petit peu pour m'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas là et me suis tourné vers mon père et mon frère pour m'excuser.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ça.

-Pour ta connerie ? Me dit Arthur avec nonchalance

-Arthur ! Gronda mon père.

-Oui, mais pas que !

-Quoi d'autre ?

-De t'avoir demandé de rouler à pleine balle sur cette route.

Ils m'ont regardés intrigué et j'ai continué :

-Si je n'avais pas demandé ça nous ne serions pas ici ! Et à cause de mes actions nous sommes prisonniers et la quasi-totalité des zootopiens nous haïssent !

-Lionel je suis autan responsable que toi j'aurais mieux fait de dire non.

-Moi aussi, j'ai une part de responsabilité j'aurais pas dû t'encourager... Mais ça ne sert à rien de geindre comme ça ! Si on est ici c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison !

Dit mon frère. Si il y a bien une chose que j'admirais chez lui c'est le fait qu'il arrive à faire le tri dans sa tête.

-Laquelle ? Demandais-je.

-J'en sais rien mais on le saura un jour ou l'autre. Me répondit-il.

-Si tu le dis...Tiens tant que j'y pense ! Il faudra éviter de leur dire que nous mangeons des mammifères dans notre monde. vous croyez pas ? Dis-je.

-C'est vrai ! Déjà on a une sale réputation alors ça en plus ! Ajouta mon frère.

-Si on sort de là, on retourne au Scénic et on se débarrasse des charcuteries, OK ?

Dit mon père qui avait compris le coup.

-OK.

Nous avions à peine fini notre conversation que Nick et Judy se ramenèrent avec trois sandwichs.

-Voilà vos sandwichs.

Ils passèrent trois sandwichs à travers les barreaux et les posèrent par terre, nous les avons pris et partagés. J'avais un sandwich poulet et crudités avec sauce kebab, Arthur un sandwich saumon au cheddar et notre père un sandwich œuf et crudités.

-Merci beaucoup ! Avons dit tous les trois.

-De rien.

Répondirent-ils.

Puis nous avons déballés nos sandwichs et nous les avons mangés, nous nous sentions déjà un peu mieux. Nick qui étai parti entre-temps ramena deux chaises pliantes et les déplia, il s'assied dessus et Judy en fit de même, ils nous regardèrent et Judy enclencha la conversation.

-Maintenant que vous avez mangés vos sandwichs, quelle est la deuxième condition ?

-Oh ! Putain de vérole ! Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, j'avais oublié.

Dis-je surpris de ma bêtise.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda Nick.

Je me suis approché des barreaux et les aient saisis, j'ai regardé à droite puis gauche et je leurs aient dits :

-Ce que je vais vous révéler vous ne devrez le dire à personne ! Vous devez nous jurer que vous ne direz rien à personne !

-Croix de bois croix de fer, si on ment qu'on aille en enfer !

Dirent-ils en mettant leur patte gauche sur le cœur et en levant leur patte droite en l'air. Je me suis alors lancé dans mon explication.

-OK, alors voilà... Dans notre monde vous n'êtes pas réels.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire.

-Ça c'est une bonne blague ! Rigola Judy

-C'est pas un blague !... En fait je me suis mal exprimé vous êtes les personnages d'un film.

-Encore mieux ! Ajouta Nick.

Je commençais vraiment à être agacé et j'ai sorti à Nick :

-T'as la mémoire courte ou quoi ?! Tu te rappelle pas ce que je vous ais dit il y a quelques minutes ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément de rire et je continuais mon explication.

-Désolé de m'être emballé comme ça.

-C'est pas grave, continue.

Dit Nick avec calme.

-Alors je disais que je vous connaissait parce que à la base vous êtes les personnages d'un film.

-Hé tu as entendu Carotte ? Je suis une star !

-Et Judy aussi.

Ajoutais-je.

-Mais dis moi, dis-tu la vérité ?

-Oui ! Et je vais tout vous dire.

Et j'ai résumé tout le film ainsi que leur aventure en une vingtaine de minutes au moins, et ils me regardaient bouche-bées du début à la fin. Je leurs aient aussi expliqués l'impact du film dans la pop-culture des années 2010, que se soit sur internet ou en produits dérivés. Après avoir fini Judy s'est exclamée :

-Wow ! C'est impressionnant !

-Tu l'a dit bouffi ! Ajouta Nick scotché.

-Mais du coup ça veut dire que soit vous êtes des dieux, soit que vous venez d'une autre dimension. Mais vu que tu as cité à un moment « notre monde » je pencherait plutôt pour la deuxième option ! Continua-t-il.

-Je pense aussi que nous vivons dans une dimension parallèle.

Dit mon père en regardant le renard.

-Si c'est le cas, dites nous alors comment êtes vous arrivés ici ? Nous demanda Judy

-Eh bien... Croyez-le si vous voulez à bord d'un Scénic ! Répondit mon père.

-C'est quoi un Scénic ? Demanda Nick, curieux comme un enfant.

-C'est un modèle de voiture de la marque Renault.

Répondis-je.

-D'accord, mais se téléporter à Zootopie en voiture c'est...

Commença Judy et Nick finit.

-...Impossible !

-Pourtant c'est la vérité, la preuve nous sommes là ! Rétorqua Arthur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Judy.

Et mon père prit la parole.

-Eh bien nous rentrions de vacances et nous avons roulés sur la route à 130 km/h.

-Kilomètres à l'heure ? Répéta Nick dubitatif.

-C'est unité de mesure en France. 130 km/h c'est l'équivalent de 80 mph en Amérique.

Répondis-je.

-Aaaaaaaah ! D'accord ! Dirent-ils et mon père continua son récit...

-Enfin bref ! Nous roulions donc à 130 km/h et là il y a eu des arcs électriques sur les compteurs, les lumières se sont allumées, des auras se sont formées autour de la bagnole et tout à coup on a entendus trois explosions et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la forêt de pains où votre chef nous a attrapés moi et Arthur.

Ils nous regardés fascinés comme des enfants devant Disneyland. Judy nous a ensuite demandé :

-Et vous pensez pouvoir repartir chez vous ?

-Ça on ne sait pas ! Répondit mon père.

J'ai repensé à ce que j'avais dit dans la matinée et ait ajouté :

-En fait j'avais pensé que si on refaisait le chemin en sens inverse et à la même vitesse, on pourrait peut-être retourner chez nous.

-Le problème c'est qu'on est derrière les barreaux. Compléta Arthur

-Tiens tant que j'y pense ! Pendant que vous étiez dans les vapes, le Chef à contacté l'école de médecine et de biologie de Zootopie afin de savoir si votre espèce existe ici.

Nous informa Judy après s'être rappelé de ce détail.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Demadais-je.

-Qu'ils voudraient vous voir demain matin pour vous poser des questions et vous faire passer des examens médicaux.

Répondit Nick en mettant ses pattes dans ses poches.

-En gros ils ne savent pas ! Dit Arthur directement.

-Ouais ! Répondis-je.

-Au fait pour en revenir à votre « Scénic ». Dès que le Chef vous aura libérés, vous essayerez de rentrer chez vous comme dans l'idée de Lionel ? Demanda Nick.

-Oui mais le problème c'est qu'on peux pas ! Dit mon père.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la batterie a fondue comme une glace !

-Sérieux !?

-Ouais, tout ce dont on a besoin c'est d'une batterie neuve.

-Vous en faites pas ! Dès que vous serez sortis on vous emmènera acheter une batterie.

Ajouta Judy avec enthousiasme.

-Merci c'est gentil.

Dit mon père au petit lapin flic.

-De rien.

Après un moment de silence Judy nous demanda à Arthur et moi.

-Au fait sans vouloir être indiscrète, où est votre mère ? Si vous en avez une.

-Elle est pas avec nous.

Répondis-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah nos parents sont divorcés.

-Ouïe ! Je suis désolée !

-C'est pas grave ! Tu pouvais pas deviner.

-Et puis ça fait quatre ans qu'on vit comme ça.

Ajouta Arthur.

Nick s'est soudain avancé avec un visage neutre et nous a dit à Arthur et à moi :

-Je comprend ce que vous ressentez, moi aussi mes parents ont divorcés... J'avais six ans à ce moment là.

-Alors nous sommes dans le même bateau.

Ais-je dit à Nick

-Ouais ! Répondit-il.

-Mais je te rassure on est heureux maintenant ! Compléta mon frère.

Soudain une autre question m'est revenue à l'esprit.

-Au fait je voudrais savoir.

-Quoi ? Demanda Judy.

-Est-ce que vous êtes en couple tous les deux ?

-QUOI ?! Mais non ! Non ! Non ! Dirent-ils tous les deux.

-On est juste amis et colocataires ! Ajouta Judy.

-De vrai de vrai ?

-De vrai de vrai !

-Oh MERDE ! Gémi Arthur de colère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Judy curieuse.

J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai regardé Arthur...

-Arthur...(dis-je avec un sourire coquin)...Tu me dois 10 euros !

-Non !

-Arthur ? Un pari c'est un pari !

-Je te les donnerai plus tard.

-Y'a intérêt !

-Compte là-dessus !

-Ah oui tant que j'y pense, j'aurais besoin de quelques informations sur vous deux.

Nous interrompit Judy en désignant mon père et mon frère tout en sortant de sa poche son légendaire « stylo-carotte/dictaphone ».

-Commençons par vous Thierry.

-D'accord.

-Nom ?

-Déreault.

Judy prit des notes.

-Prénom(s) ?

-Thierry, Joseph, Raymond, René

-Date de naissance ?

-14 avril 1971.

-Âge, taille et poids ?

-48 ans, 1m75 et 72 kilos.

-OK, merci. Je vais me débrouiller.

Et elle nota d'autres autres informations sur le papier...

Espèce : humain, Sexe : mâle, Fourrure : noire et grise, Yeux : marrons.

-Au fait où habitez vous ?

-Sainte-Maure de Touraine, 54bis route de Chinon, code postal : 37800

-Merci. Je vais pas le redemander à vos fils vu qu'ils habitent probablement avec vous.

-C'est exact Agent Hopps.

-Je vous en prie ! Pas de « Agent ou de Mademoiselle » avec moi. Appelez moi Judy !

-D'accord Judy.

-Bon ! À nous deux Arthur.

Elle se tourna vers Arthur et se prépara à reprendre des notes.

-Prénom(s) ?

-Arthur, Louis, Tom, Paul.

-Date de naissance ?

-25 novembre 2004.

-Âge, taille et poids ?

-15 ans, 1m66 et 44 kilos.

Et elle renota les autres informations sur le papier...

Espèce : humain, Sexe : mâle, Fourrure : Brune claire, Yeux : marrons.

-Merci Arthur.

-Au fait Lionel !

-Oui Nick ?

-Judy a oublié de te noter ton poids.

-Bah je pèse 50 kilos.

-OK ! T'a noté Carotte ?

-Attends un instant...Et voilà ! Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Arthur.

-On cause ! Répondit mon père.

****1 minute plus tard****

-...Et nous avons réussi à décrocher des vacances à Saint-Hilaire de Riez avec notre mère ! Finis-je un de mes récits de vie avec ma mère.

-Et du coup vous devez y aller dans quinze jours ? Demanda Nick.

-Exactement ! Répondit Arthur, et j'ai ajouté.

-Et au fait je vous ait pas dit ? Durant nos vacances j'ai...

Et tout à coup une porte s'ouvrit puis se ferma, des pas se rapprochaient de notre cellule à une certaine vitesse. Et là s'arrêtèrent devant notre cellule le Chef « Bocon » ! Et une femelle guépard habillée en chemise blanche avec une veste tailleur gris comme sa jupe courte, et avec un badge à pince. Il y avaient deux autres flics le rhinocéros et le loup qui nous servaient de gardiens.

-Ce sont eux ? Demanda-t-elle au Chef.

-Oui.

Répondit-il.

Celle-ci nous observa avant de se présenter. Je jurerais devant Dieu que grâce à sa beauté anthropomorphique et animale, elle aurait fait déraper n'importe quel homme !

-Bonjour à vous. Je me présent je suis le Dr Rebekah Clawhauser.

-Vous êtes la femme de Benjamin Clawhauser ? Dis-je surpris.

-Non ! Je suis sa sœur... Mais comment connaissez-vous le nom de mon frère ?

-Nick et Judy m'en on parlé.

Répondis-je directement.

-D'accord. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nous sommes la famille Déreault ! Dis-je avec fierté.

-Krrr ! Terreau ! Pouffa le loup en regardant son collègue rhinocéros.

Et ils se mirent à rire comme des demeurés...

-Hilarant ! Dis-je gravement.

-Ça suffit tous les deux ! Dit brutalement le Chef.

-Pardon Chef.

Dirent-ils en s'arrêtant de rire.

-Allez plutôt vous occuper des ivrognes qu'on a récupérer à Toundraville.

-OUI CHEF ! Hurlèrent-ils en faisant un salut militaire.

Et sur ce ils partirent vers le hall d'accueil nous laissant tous les sept.

-Bon, est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui amène cette charmante femelle guépard ici ? Dis-je avec un regard rêveur.

-Eh bien j'ai vu les infos et mes supérieurs mon demandé de venir ici.

Répondit-elle de sa voix suave.

-Vous travaillez pour le gouvernement ? Demanda mon père.

-Pas vraiment... Mais une chose est sûre, je suis ici pour vous.

-Et qu'attendez vous de nous exactement ? Demandais-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

****Aïe ! Les choses se gâtent ! Que va-t-il se passer ? La réponse prochainement !****

**J'espère que ça vous plaît et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette modeste histoire, n'hésitez pas à l'aimer et à la partager, je vous en serait très reconnaissant ! N'hésitez pas non plus à commenter, ça me ferait très très plaisir !**

**Tous les droits de Zootopie appartient à Disney, je ne les possèdent pas.**

**Sinon bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous au revoir et à la prochaine ! **


	9. Chapitre 8 : C'est le Scénic

Zootopie 2 : trois humains en ville

Chapitre 8 : C'est le Scénic

J'attendais sa réponse avec impatience et angoisse à la fois... qu'est ce qu'elle nous voulait ? Nous étudier ? Nous interroger ? J'en savais rien ! Mais elle a enfin fini par nous répondre...

-Je n'attends pas quelque chose de votre part. Par contre mes supérieurs voudraient vous rencontrer vous et votre véhicule.

Quelque chose m'avait perturbé dans sa phrase et je tenais à le savoir !

-Comment savez-vous que nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde par le biais d'un véhicule ?

Demandais-je instantanément.

-Je regrette mais mes supérieurs m'ont demandé de vous donner uniquement ses informations. Ils vous informerons personnellement du reste.

J'étais DÉ-GOÛ-TÉ ! Non seulement ça ne répondait pas à ma question mais en plus nous allions sûrement être trimbalés je-ne-sais-où ! Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'en pensais le Chef et je lui ait demandé en essayant de rester le plus poli possible :

-Est-ce que vous en savez plus sur ce qu'elle veut ?

Celui-ci, encore un peu irrité par ce que je lui ais dit tout à l'heure, me répondit aussi calmement que possible :

-Oui je sais ce qu'elle veut... et NON je vous le dirais pas !

-Putain de vérole ! Que ça va t'y mal quand ça va pas bien !

-T'as fini de râler ?! Je t'amène de l'aide pour toi et ta famille et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Me dit Bogo sur un ton ferme.

-De l'aide ?

-Oui ! De l'aide. Vois tu ? Après notre « entretien » le Dr Rebekah clawhauser s'est présentée dans le hall d'accueil et a souhaité s'entretenir avec moi. Figurez-vous qu'elle est intéressée, elle et ses supérieurs, par votre cas, de plus ceux-ci semblent être les plus qualifiés pour répondre à vos besoins et vos questions.

Me répondit Bogo de sa grosse voix

-Alors que fait-on ? Demanda mon père.

-C'est très simple vous me montrez votre véhicule, et ensuite nous le ramèneront avec vous jusqu'à l'entreprise où je travaille.

Tout à coup mes neurones se sont mis à cogiter et je venais enfin de comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas nous en dire plus : elle vient de l'entreprise DS-PT où les huit mammifères ont été assassinés par les terroristes de _Fara' sahih _(c'est du moins ce que je pense) ! Et elle voulait sûrement se protéger elle, ainsi que ses collègues. Mais j'ai décider de lui demander...

-Vous travaillerez pas par hasard pour DS-PT. Inc ?

Elle fut choquée de ma question et après un instant d'hésitation me répondit à voix basse :

-De toute façons vous auriez fini par le savoir... Oui, c'est bien ça !

J'étais sur le cul ! Celle-ci ajouta ensuite :

-Je ne vous en dirais pas plus quand même.

-OK.

-Bon ! Comment on va au Scénic maintenant ? Il y a une foule de mammifères en pétard dehors et en plus nous sommes derrière les barreaux.

Demanda Arthur

-«Au Scénic »? Répéta le Dr Rebekah intriguée.

-C'est un modèle de véhicule... Celui à bord duquel on roulait avant d'atterrir à Zootopie.

Répondit mon père. Avant que le Dr Rebekah ne continue.

-Et quelle marque ?

-Renault.

-Mmmmmh... Je comprends mieux !

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Rien de spécial ! C'est juste que je repensais à quelque chose...

-Comment ça ?!

Demanda mon père visiblement sur les nerfs. C'est ça l'inconvénient des animaux sociaux : les émotions se transmettent comme une traînée de poudre. Et ça commençais à le gagner visiblement ; vu qu'il est resté calme jusque là.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit : mon chef vous expliquera tout !

Je n'ai pas cherché a poser de questions ni à comprendre, d'ailleurs je ne voulais pas en comprendre d'avantage, du moins pour l'instant.

-Et où se trouve votre Scénic ? demanda Judy.

-Au niveau de là où vous nous avez shootés, je vous montrerais l'endroit où nous l'avons caché.

Répondit mon père.

-Bon est-ce que nous pourrions en revenir à comment on sort d'ici ? Demanda Arthur.

Nous avons réfléchi un instant et Judy nous a répondu avec spontanéité :

-Eh bien c'est pas grave ! On va prendre l'issue qui mène au parking privé pour les véhicules de police. Ça nous évitera les manifestants !

-Bonne idée ! Ouais ! Approuvais-je.

Le Chef Bogo s'avança alors et dit à Judy et Nick :

-On prendra la camionnette et une voiture, je vais poster d'autres policiers pour faire barrière aux manifestants.

Rebekah s'avança également et déclara au Chef :

-Je vais contacter mes supérieurs et leur demander d'envoyer un véhicule de remorquage pour le véhicule... Dites moi, c'est quoi les proportions de votre véhicule ?

Demanda-t-elle en sortant un stylo et un bloc notes.

-Environ quatre mètres de longueur, un mètre soixante et onze de largeur et un mètre soixante de hauteur.

Répondit mon père, suite à quoi elle nota les dimensions du véhicule.

-Ça tombe bien que vous vouliez remorquer le Scénic. La batterie à fondue ! Ajouta Arthur.

-C'est tout à fait normal... Et n'essayer pas encore une fois de me poser une question : je ne vous le dirais pas maintenant !

-D'accord.

Répondis-je

-Veuillez m'excuser un instant, je vais les contacter.

Dit-elle en sortant son portable et en s'éloignant de notre cellule, le Chef sortit alors son trousseau de clé, s'avança, et ouvrit la porte. Il nous regarda et nous dit avec un calme presque menaçant pour moi vu comment je l'ai titillé tout à l'heure.

-Sortez de cette cellule et suivez moi.

Nous nous sommes alors exécutés, et sommes sortis de la cellule. Le Chef Bogo la referma derrière nous et a entamé la marche, nous le suivions à la queue leu-leu dans le couloir jusqu'à un comptoir où se trouvait une éléphante qui regardait une série sur un petit poste télé. Il y avait un panneau avec écrit dessus : Salle des pièces à conviction.

-Agent Turskins.

-Oh ! Bonjour chef ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je souhaiterai récupérer les effets personnels de ses trois humains.

Dit-il en nous présentant, nous n'avons pas dit un mot nous nous sommes contentés de la saluer de la main. Celle-ci fut un peu effrayée à notre vue avant de sourire maladroitement, de se retourner et de commencer à fouiller en marmonnant...

-Alors voyons voir... deux portables, un trousseau de clé dont une pour une voiture et un portefeuille.

Elle les posa sur la table, le Chef les saisis et me les tendis en me regardant de façon menaçante, je le regardais dans les yeux et je luttais pour ne pas détourner le regard. J'ai finalement dit avec une certaine difficulté :

-Merci Chef.

-De rien... Maintenant que vous avez récupéré vos affaires, en route !

Nous remarchions dans le couloir et j'ai finalement chantonné...

-On marche dans le couloir, on marche dans le couloir, On marche dans le couloir, On marche dans le couloir, On marche dans le couloir...

-T'as fini ? Demanda-t-il instantannément.

-Oui.

Ensuite nous avons tournés à droite et on a rencontrés une porte, avec au dessus un panneau lumineux sur lequel était écrit : EXIT. Et sur la porte il y avait un panneau blanc avec écrit en lettres rouges : Accès parking des officiers.

Le Chef à poussé la porte et nous sommes sortis dehors. J'en ai profité pour jeter un coup d'œil sur ma montre, elle indiquait 16H00.

-Oh la vache ! On a dormis combien de temps ?

-Quatre heures.

-Putain de vérole !

-C'est clair ! Ajouta Arthur.

Le Chef s'avança vers une camionnette noire avec une partie blanche faisant des motifs de rayures de tigre, il y avait sur les portières avant des autocollants représentant les insignes de la police de Zootopie avec écrit dessus _ZOOTOPIE-POLICE_, il y avait également d'écrit en guise de devise : Vérité, Integrité et Bravoure.

-Je savais pas que la police devait avoir une devise ! Dis-je amusé.

-Pourquoi elle n'en aurait pas ? Demanda Judy intriguée.

-Chez nous les devises sont souvent en latin et puis elles sont pas collées sur les portières.

Répondis-je.

-Le latin ? Demandèrent-ils.

-C'est une langue compliquée qu'on s'acharne à pas faire mourir ! Répondit Arthur avec une pointe d'amertume.

Mon frère détestait le latin. Et je le comprends !

-Nous en revanche la seule devise qu'on connaît c'est celle du pays.

Ajoutais-je

-C'est quoi cette devise ? Demanda Nick.

-Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité ! Dis-je avec la main droite sur le cœur.

-Pas Mal ! Admit Nick.

Après cette parenthèse, Bogo se retourna et nous dit à tous les trois.

-Vous feriez mieux de monter avec moi.

-Je regrette mais je préférerais monter avec Judy ! Dis-je instantannément.

-C'est Agent Hopps !

Me répondit-il sur un ton sévère, j'ai failli lui balancer une autre insulte ou remarque sarcastique mais Judy intervint.

-Chef Bogo, je leur ais permis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Ils seront plus dociles si nous nous tutoyons et nous nous appelons par nos propres prénoms.

-Sympa de nous désigner comme des chiens...

Dit Arthur platement.

-Tu trouve ça malin d'insister ?!

Dis-je à mon frère en lui donnant une claque dans l'épaule.

-Hé ! Vas-y frappe moi tant que tu y est !

-Ça suffit tous les deux ! Et toi Arthur tu arrête !

-Désolé Papa.

Pendant ce temps le Chef est parti ouvrir sa porte et décrocher la radio...

-Ici Chef Bogo ! J'ordonne à toutes les unités de venir faire un barrage aux manifestants devant le ZPD pour le transfert des trois créatures jusqu'à leur lieux d'apparition. Terminé !

-OUI CHEF ! Gueulèrent à l'unisson les officiers dans la radio.

-Ils devraient être là dans pas longtemps.

Dit le Chef qui se retourna et nous demanda :

-Vous voulez monter avec moi ?

-Non merci. Je préfère monter avec Judy ! Dis-je.

-Tu es sûr ? Me demanda-t-il en arquant un de ses sourcils.

-Bien sûr Chef.

-Crois moi. C'est plus sûr dans la camionnette avec moi que dans la voiture de l'Agent Hopps.

-Vous avez eu une mauvaise expérience avec une femme au volant ? Demandais-je en me retenant de sourire.

-Ma femme est une as du volant.

Répondit-il sur le champ.

-James Dean aussi... mais il s'est mangé un poteau et ça a été sa dernière fois !

-Vous avez une femme ?! S'exclama mon frère intrigué.

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi j'en aurais pas ?

-Bof ! Pour rien !

Nous avons ensuite entendus des sirènes de police qui se rapprochaient de l'enceinte là où on pouvais toujours entendre les aboiements (pour être poli) des autres mammifères. Les voiture se sont ensuite arrêtées et les policiers sont sortis de leurs voitures tout en essayant de calmer la foule.

-Bon, vous montez ? Demanda Chef Bogo.

-Oui.

Répondirent-ils, avant de se diriger dans ma direction.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de pas vouloir monter avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non merci, Chef. Nous allons monter avec mon fils.

Je pense que mon père et mon frère avait un peu peurs de lui. Et il y avait de quoi ! Déjà j'ai eu l'intelligence de provoquer un Buffle d'Afrique de quasiment une tonne, gonflé à la testostérone et probablement à la stéroïde vu son caractère ! Et de deux j'aurais mieux fait de laisser glisser... mais je ne pouvais pas le piffrer ! Bon cela dit je ne suis pas non plus rancunier, je vais lui laisser plus de temps et essayer de faire des efforts pour ne pas le provoquer et essayer de m'ouvrir d'avantage.

-Alors c'est ça Zootopie ? Demanda mon père

-Ouais ! Bienvenue à Zootopie ! Dis-je en élevant les bras comme le Christ Rédempteur de Rio

-Allez ! On monte ! Ajouta Arthur.

Nous sommes alors montés sur les sièges arrières du véhicule, Nick et Judy sont montés à l'avant. Et c'était Judy côté conducteur. Nick enfilait ses lunettes et j'aurais aimé faire de même ! Mon père était tout à gauche, Arthur au milieu et moi côté passager.

-Bon attachez vos ceintures ! Ordonna Judy

Nous nous sommes alors exécutés, l'intérieur était plutôt confortable.

-C'est parti.

Dit elle avec impatience.

Et la voiture commença à avancer, suivi de la camionnette. Une fois qu'elle a quitté le parking, je pouvais voir à gauche les mammifères tenant des panneaux avec des messages haineux et hurlant sans arrêt. On pouvait voir sur les panneaux « Humains » avec un X dessus ou encore « Les humains ne sont PAS les bienvenus à Zootopie ! ». Finalement ils ont finis par remarquer les deux véhicules et se tournèrent vers nous, un cochon à même jeté une tomate sur la voiture avant de se faire plaquer par trois policiers. Je me sentais en sécurité dans cette voiture, à l'abri du monde extérieur, et protégé de tout j'ai finalement dit :

-« plus sûr dans la camionnette avec moi que dans la voiture de l'Agent Hopps. » Pôv imbécile !

-Bon ! Je vais pas y passer la journée ! Dit Judy irritée.

-Accrochez vous ça va secouer ! Nous dit Nick en paniquant et en s'accrochant là où il pouvait

-Pardon ?

Pile poil après ma question, Judy accéléra d'un coup à pleine vitesse et nous fûmes plaqués dans le fauteuil ensuite elle obliqua à droite et mon père se prit la vitre. Ensuite elle fila tout droit puis tourna a gauche, je me suis mangé la vitre et par dessus le marché Arthur et mon père se sont cognés à moi. Nous venions à peine de sortir de Savanna Central. Nous nous sommes redressés et Judy tourna immédiatement à droite vers le Quartier de la Forêt Tropical, j'ai fini par hurler avec la frustration...

-AH ! LES BONNES FEMMES AU VOLANT !

À la suite de mon commentaire elle freina d'un coup (heureusement que les ceintures étaient bouclées) et dit nonchalamment :

-Oups ! Désolée !

-Tu pourrais pas rouler comme quelqu'un de civilisé ?! En plus on les a dépassés les grévistes ! Dis-je en rogne

-C'est vrai ! Ajouta Arthur.

-Bon ! Si ça vous plaît comme ça. Mais plus de commentaires de ce genre Lionel !

-OK...

Et nous sommes repartis de plus belle, le reste du trajet s'est passé dans le plus grand calme, ils ne nous ont même pas posés une seule question et finalement nous sommes sortis de la ville. Judy décrocha sa radio et demanda :

-Ici Judy, Chef. Est-ce que c'est la bonne route ? À vous.

-Oui c'est par ici ! Le père des deux autres humains a-t-il quelque chose à dire sur l'emplacement ? À vous.

Judy colla le micro de la radio à la grille tout en tenant le volant d'une patte. Mon père se pencha en avant et répondit au Chef.

-Eh bien il y a une ferme abandonnée à environ 100 ou 200 mètres, vous ne pouvez pas la rater. À vous.

-Je vais vous laisser indiquer la route à l'agent Hopps. Terminé.

-OK

Et il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Nous étions presque arrivés au lieu de notre arrivée dans ce monde, et mon père dit à Judy :

-C'est là !

Judy s'est alors garé sur le bas-côté de la route et a éteint le moteur de sa voiture. Nous sommes descendus de la voiture suivis de Nick et Judy, la camionnette est également arrivée et s'est garée derrière nous. Le Dr Rebekah est descendue puis le Chef.

-Oh ! Excusez moi Dr Clawhauser ! J'avais oublié que vous étiez là et puis d'ailleurs où étiez vous quand nous étions sur le parking ? Demandais-je intrigué de sa présence.

-J'étais monté dans la camionnette quand vous avez quittés le parking des officiers, le Chef m'a ramassé à ce moment là et nous vous avons suivis... non sans mal !

Nous avons tous les cinq regardés Rebekah comme des poules devant un couteau et finalement le chef nous a demandés :

-Alors où se trouve votre Scénic ?

-Par là ! Dit mon père en pointant du doigt la ferme.

-Suivez nous.

Ajouta-t-il et nous avons donc ouvert la marche (enfin surtout mon père est mon frère) nous avons passés la cour de la ferme avant de voir, derrière la maison, un renfoncement dans une butte avec deux grosses portes en bois fermé. Je soupçonnais même qu'il y ait une caverne... et je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Mon père et mon frère se sont avancés et ont commencés à soulever une grosse poutre plantée en diagonale dans le sol, ils l'ont ensuite prise à deux et l'on jetée sur le côté.

-Lionel tu peux nous aider ? La porte bloque un peu.

-D'accord, j'arrive !

Je me suis alors précipité et j'ai tiré l'une des portes qui s'ouvraient vers l'extérieur, puis je suis rentré dans la cave et j'ai recommencé a pousser de toute mes forces. Finalement nous avons réussi à ouvrir la première porte.

-(_Ouf _! _Je suis rincé... mais j'ai réussi_ !)

-Lionel tu peux nous aider pour la deuxième porte ?

-J'arrive...(_Putain de vérole _!)

Et j'ai répété la même chose, au bout de une minute nous avons complètement ouvert la grotte, je me suis approché ainsi que Judy, Nick, Bogo et Rebekah. J'ai ensuite demandé :

-Quelqu'un à de la lumière ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Judy.

-Parce que nous humains n'avons pas la capacité de voir dans le noir.

-Vous non, mais le Doc et moi, oui !

Répondit Nick qui s'enfonça dans la cave et nous le regardions avant de le suivre.

-Moi j'ai de la lumière ! Me dit Arthur.

Nous avons donc allumé sa torche, puis parcouru au moins 12 mètres et avons vus Nick en train de tourner autour de notre voiture. Il l'observais sous toutes ses coutures comme un sergent en train de vérifier l'accoutrement de son subordonné. Il en a fait au moins trois fois le tour avant de dire :

-Vous êtes arrivés à Zootopie là-dedans ?

-Ouais.

Répondit mon père.

-Eh ben...

-T'es déçu ? Demandais-je sentent le truc venir.

-Un peu, je m'attendais à un truc plus spectaculaire !

-Désolé mais on a pas tous la chance de voyager dans une autre dimension à bord d'une voiture qui à de la gueule ! En plus c'est une bonne bagnole le Scénic ça roule bien et sur de longues distances, la conduite est fluide et le coffre à une bonne capacité.

Lui répondis-je.

-C'est donc le Scénic que vous avez mentionné !... Vous pourriez ouvrir le capot s'il vous plaît ? Demanda le Dr Rebekah.

-Bien sûr.

Répondit mon père, et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, mon père s'avança vers la voiture. Une fois arrivé à la porte avant côté conducteur, il fouilla dans la poche de son short et en ressorti les clés de voiture. Il entra ladite clé dans la serrure, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, il entra ensuite à l'intérieur et actionna le levier qui permettait d'ouvrir le capot. Je me suis précipité à l'avant pour ouvrir le capot... et déjà il n'y avait plus cette odeur de plastique brûlé !

-Eh bien dis-donc ça sa se voit pas tous les jours !

-Tu l'as dit Nick ! Répondis-je au renard roux.

Le Dr Rebekah Clawhauser s'avança alors et nous demanda :

-Est-ce que je pourrais inspecter votre véhicule ? En particulier votre moteur.

Ce à quoi répondit mon père :

-Oui, bien sûr.

Je commençais à être à moitié agacé ! Elle nous posait toujours des questions et elle ne répondait pas aux nôtres ! En attendant je l'observais là planté comme un piquet, à observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Je la fixait comme une bête, une bête dangereuse, qu'il fallait abattre assez rapidement !

-Ça va. Il n'y a rien de grave, par contre il faut que je l'emmène au DS-PT. Inc.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda mon père.

-Elle à besoin de quelques petites améliorations... et surtout d'une batterie plus adaptée.

-Comment ça « une batterie plus adaptée » ?! Elle à juste besoin d'une batterie TOUT COURT !

-Ce « type » de batterie ne suffira pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Et biennnnnn... Euuh je sais pas comment vous le dire.

-Nous dire quoi ? Demandais-je.

Elle réfléchit un instant et nous dit :

-Écoutez, je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas mécano ! Par contre les autres membres de l'entreprise pourront éclairer votre lanterne, je ne vous parle pas de ce que je sais ici car nous sommes extrêmement méfiants depuis les tous premiers meurtres commis par _Fara' sahih _! Il y à sûrement des membres de cette organisation qui se promènent parmi nous dans le rues chaque jours !

-Et vous vous laissez intimider par une bande de trou du cul ? Vous auriez pas tenu deux secondes si vous étiez en France ou en Orient !

Le Chef Bogo s'est alors avancé et a répondu à la place de Rebekah...

-Je sais que vous êtes nouveaux ici, mais c'est gars là sont pas des tendres le dernier scientifique a avoir été tué récemment :...

-Le Dr Clawdisson.

Complétais-je

-Comment le sais tu ?

-J'ai lu un journal vite fait avant de me faire arrêter.

-OK. Alors c'est le dernier a avoir été tué récemment, disais-je, a été retrouvé mort sur la Place du Sahara. Ils lui avaient roulé dessus à plusieurs reprises et on a dû ramasser ce qui restait de lui à la pelle !

-Nom de Dieu !

-Tu l'a dit ! Tu comprend mieux pourquoi ils sont si méfiants ?

-Oui.

-Bon ! C'est bien joli ses réunions de famille mais est-ce qu'on pourrait s'occuper du véhicule ? Demanda Nick.

-Ah oui ! Dit mon père surpris d'un possible oubli.

-Au fait j'ai oublié de vous dire.

Nous dit le Dr Rebekah Clawhauser avant que je réponde :

-Rassurez vous, on commence à y être habitué avec vous.

-Lionel !

-Désolé.

-Continuez.

-Vous allez sûrement devoir rester un jour ou deux ici.

-COMMENT !? Avons tous les trois dit à l'unisson.

-C'est juste le temps de dénicher les papiers exacts dans les archives afin que vous puissiez prendre possession d'une nouvelle batterie.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour éviter qu'elle fonde une deuxième fois lors de votre retour. Celles que nous fabriquons dans notre usine sont plus solides.

-Comment pouvez vous savoir ça ?... AH ! Oui c'est vrai ! Pas maintenant, hein ? Dis-je.

-Oui !

J'ai réfléchi un instant et j'ai demandé à Nick :

-Mais du coup où allons nous dormir si ça doit durer deux jours ?

Judy s'avança alors et répondit à la surprise de tout le monde :

-Vous allez dormir chez moi et Nick le temps que tout s'arrange !

-QUOI !? Avons encore une fois dit tous les trois à l'unisson...

-Cette idée ne vous plaît pas ? Demanda-t-elle

-Si ! Au contraire ! Nous serions honorés de ton invitation ! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire

-Alors vous devriez descendre vos bagages et vos affaires, parce que l'équipe va pas tarder à arriver, ils m'ont prévenus par message.

-OK.

Nous sommes tous les trois partis à l'arrière de Titine et on a ouvert le coffre. La première chose que nous avons descendus était la glacière, pour se débarrasser des charcuteries vous vous en doutez !

-Comment on fait pour se débarrasser de ça ? Demanda mon père.

-J'ai une idée, met ça dans mon gilet.

Mon père s'exécuta et je cachais dans ma veste la terrine auvergnate et les deux tranches de jambon qu'il restait, je l'ai fermé et ait dit au renard ainsi qu'au lapin :

-Je reviens ! Faut que je fasse la commission !

-Tu peux pas te retenir ? Demanda Judy un peu embarrassée.

-Je me retiens depuis dix minutes !

-Bon vas-y...mais je viens.

Répondit Nick

-Non !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Nick en arquant son sourcil et avec ses pattes sur les hanches.

-Je suis pudique !

-D'accord. Ce sera quoi ta limite de distance à respecter ?

-12 mètres.

-À ce point là ?!

-Oui ! Nous sommes en pleine forêt.

-Tu sais ? Je suis pas un voyeur !

-Je n'en doute pas ! Mais garde quand même la distance. OK ?

-OK.

Je suis alors retourné à l'arrière pour prendre un rouleau de paie-cul. Et je venais de remarquer tous les outils laissés là par les anciens propriétaires ; ils étaient bouffés par le temps et la rouille, les toiles d'araignées les recouvraient mais aucune en vue. Ce qui m'a sauté aux yeux c'était un transplantoir (c'est une truelle en forme de pelle) posé sur un établi à côté d'une caisse à outil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Nick intrigué.

Je me suis alors retourné en tenant le transplantoir dans ma main droite et le rouleau de papier-cul dans la main gauche. Je lui ai répondu :

-Faut que je creuse mon trou.

-OK. Bon, on y va ?

Nous sommes alors sortis de la grotte et avons marchés un petit bout dans la forêt, Nick m'a demandé en chemin :

-J'ai une question ?

-Oui ?

-Quand tu as dit que j'étais ton animal préféré, tu le pensais vraiment ?

-Bien sûr que je le pensais vraiment ! Je te l'ai dit avant de tomber dans les pommes ce matin.

-Ah oui !

Après un moment de silence je lui est demandé :

-Au fait, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Parce que pour tout t'avouer : personne avant toi ne m'a dit que j'étais son animal préféré.

-Et ça t'a fait plaisir ?

-C'était très agréable !

J'ai eu à cet instant un sentiment au fond de moi j'étais content de lui avoir fait plaisir.

-Eh bien content que ça t'ai fait du bien !

J'ai ensuite aperçu, droit devant, un chêne de grande taille. Ce serait l'endroit idéal pour y cacher les charcuteries, comme ça dès qu'on repartira j'irais les récupérer.

-C'est le bon arbre !

-Donc je vais rester ici.

-T'as tout compris, merci Nick !... J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça dehors (_D'enterrer de la bouffe_) !

-Tant mieux pour toi !

-Je parlais tout seul.

-OK.

Je me suis alors dépêché d'aller derrière le chêne, une fois hors de vue j'ai défait ma ceinture pour la supercherie. Je me suis ensuite penché et j'ai commencé à creuser mon trou (assez profond pour que le paquet de jambon et la terrine puisse y tenir). Au bout de une ou deux minutes mon trou était prêt, j'y est mis les charcuteries et quelques feuilles de papier toilette pour évier que Nick ne se doute de quelque chose. J'ai à peine commencé à reboucher que celui-ci me demanda :

-T'en à encore pour longtemps ?

-Attend ! J'ai presque fini.

J'ai alors complètement rebouché le trou et me suis redressé, je suis sorti de ma cachette en faisant mine de me reculotter.

-Bon, on y va ?

-On y va.

Et nous sommes repartis en direction du Scénic et j'ai demandé sur la route à Nick :

-Dis moi ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as déjà vu cet arbre auparavant ?

-Ouais !... J'allais là avec Finnick pour boire quelques bières quand j'avais ton âge.

-Juste par curiosité qu'a tu fais après le coup de scouts ?

-Et bien en un mot je suis devenu un petit con : j'étais insolent, je volais de temps en temps, mais surtout j'arnaquais la veuve et l'orphelin. J'ai vécu dans un appart' pourri comme tout et sale, et quand j'ai eu 32 ans j'ai rencontré Judy et après tu connais la chanson.

-Ouais... mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé après que tu sois rentré dans la police.

-Eh bien en fait...

-Désolé je te coupe mais regarde !

Je pointais du doigt le Chef en train de souffler, plier en deux et le sabot posé sur l'un des murs de la vieille maison. Le Scénic se trouvait juste à côté, j'ai pas réfléchi d'avantage et ai commencé à courir dans cette direction.

-Hé ! Attends moi !

Je n'ai pas prêté attention à sa demande. J'ai continué à avancer et me suis arrêté à quelques mètres, j'ai vu Bogo haletant et transpirant énormément. J'ai regardé à droite et j'ai vu le crochet d'attelage avec une corde accrochée et gisant par terre, même si je comprenais en partie ce qui s'est passé j'ai demandé :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Huuuuf... et bien...Hufffff... ton père à...

Mais mon frère l'a interrompu et m'a expliqué toute l'histoire :

-Papa et moi on a essayé de pousser la voiture, sauf qu'il s'est encore fait mal au nerf sciatique ! Du coup le Chef Bogo nous a demandé si on avait un crochet d'attelage, je lui ai dit oui, ensuite le temps que j'attache ledit crochet il est revenu avec une corde et m'a ordonné de me reculer. Il a ensuite attaché la corde et l'a tiré jusqu'à la chaussée.

-OK, et où est Papa ?

-Il et en train de se remettre de son mal.

-D'accord.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil et ai vu derrière le Scénic mon père lié en deux et se tenant le bas du dos de la main droite tandis que Judy lui caressait la main gauche en essayant de le consoler. Je me suis avancé et lui ai demandé sur un ton moqueur :

-Alors Pépé t'arrive plus à pousser la bérouette ?

-Fous toi donc de moi !

-Je te rassure je plaisante ! Je le pensais pas !

-Va donc plutôt aider ton frère à descendre les valoches.

-Excuse moi, mais c'est quoi une « Bérouette » ? demanda Judy intriguée par mon vocabulaire de Touraine.

-C'est un brouette. On prononce comme ça en patois tourangeau.

-Le patois tourangeau...

-En fait chaque région de France à son propre patois où sa propre langue, ça date du Moyen-Âge mais ça reste des fois.

-OK.

-Bon tu viens Arthur on va descendre les valises.

-J'arrive.

J'ai de nouveau ouvert le coffre et nous avons descendus nos affaires une par une, puis j'ai fermé le coffre et on a pris nos oreillers et mis sur les valises. J'ai alors vu Judy ouvrir le coffre d'une des voitures de police et nous dire à Arthur et moi :

-Venez ! On va mettre vos affaires là-dedans. Et toi Thierry interdiction de bouger !

-Mais il faut que je les aides.

-T'as déjà voulu aider et voilà où ça t'a mené !

-Bon d'accord...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Papa ! À force de tuer à la tâche, tu vas te tuer tout court !

-C'est bon ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Dit-il irrité.

-OK.

Et après nous avons déplacés nos affaires et les avons mis dans le coffre de la voiture de police, j'ai fermé le coffre et ai remarqué un truc...

-Au fait, où est le Dr Clawhauser ?

-Elle est à l'endroit où vous seriez arrivés. Ton père nous l'a indiqué.

-Ah bon.

Je me suis avancé sur le bord de la route et j'ai vu Rebekah en train d'observer l'endroit par lequel nous sommes arrivés, j'ai décider d'aller lui parler. Une fois arriver derrière elle, je lui es demandé :

-Excusez moi ?

Elle sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers moi.

-Qui-à-t-il ?

-Je voulais vous demander ce que notre Scénic à de si spécial ?

-Et bien je vous le dirais plus tard. Je sais que ça vous inquiète, mais rassurez vous, vous êtes entre de bonnes pattes !

-OK mais vous faites quoi ?

-Je fais des mesures. Vous aviez une chance sur je-ne-sais combien de tomber sur ce portail !

En effet elle tenait un espèce de compteur Geiger (ça se prononce « Gaïgueur » au passage) entre les pattes.

-(_Bon ça sert à rien_. _J'obtiendrais rien de plus d'elle_!)

-Au fait il arrive quand le camion ?

Et avant même qu'elle puisse me répondre j'ai entendu un bruit de klaxon, j'ai vu un gros camion blanc (ressemblant un peu à celui de Doc dans Retour vers le futur) avec sur les flancs écrit en lettres bleu Azur : DS-PT. Inc

-C'est avec ça que vous aller ramener le Scénic ?

-Oui, en effet.

Le véhicule à alors fait demi-tour puis a reculé en arrière vers Titine pour la faire monter dans le cul du camion. La porte avant côté passager s'est alors ouverte et un coyote en est descendu, ils nous a regarder une minute avant de prendre une télécommande et d'abaisser la porte de la remorque qui faisait aussi office de rampe, il monta ensuite dedans et en sorti son crochet d'attelage et le tira jusqu'à atteindre le Scénic auquel il l'attacha.

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose.

Dit soudainement le Dr Rebekah.

-Qu'avons nous oublié ?

-Regardez votre pare brise.

Nous nous sommes exécuté et avons remarqués que le GPS était toujours accroché au pare brise. Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire : ouf ! Judy s'est précipitée à l'intérieur et a décollé le GPS avec sa ventouse, elle est ensuite descendue et a fermé la portière avant côté conducteur.

-Merci Judy.

-De rien Lionel.

Mon père a alors appuyé sur le bouton qui a commandé la fermeture centralisée et s'apprêtait à les remettre dans sa poche mais le Dr Rebekah l'a interrompu dans son geste et lui a dit :

-Désolé Mr Déreault, mais vous devez nous donner les clés. Nous vous les rendrons dès que la voiture sera réparée.

Mon père hésita un instant et répondit :

-Je garde au moins mes clés de maison !

-Bien sûr Monsieur.

Et c'est ainsi que mon père lui remit les clés de la voiture à l'exception des clés de maison. Nous observions le Scénic être remonté lentement dans la remorque, une fois à l'intérieur la rampe remonta et referma complètement l'arrière du camion...

-(_Au revoir Titine_ ! _Je sais pas quand on se reverra_.)

Le coyote est ensuite remonté dans le camion, du côté passager. Rebekah s'est ensuit avancée vers l'avant du camion côté conducteur et a parlé à celui qui conduisait le camion, le camion est ensuite reparti en direction de Zootopie.

-Et voilà !

-Ouais...

Nous avons soudainement entendu un klaxon, nous avons tournés la tête et vus Nick au volant avec ses lunettes de soleil. J'ai senti quelque chose tirer mon pantalon et ai baissé les yeux pour voir Judy me regarder avec un grand sourire. Honnêtement je la trouvais très agréable elle était gentille, optimiste et surtout super mignonne !

-(_Heureusement qu'elle est là pour nous remonter le moral_ ! _C'est ce dont on a besoin vu la situation_!)

-Vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Où ça ?

-Chez Nick et moi ! J'ai parlé au Chef pendant que vous observiez le départ de votre voiture.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a demandé ? Demandais-je.

-Qu'on passe vite fait chez moi... euh je veux dire chez nous, pour déposer vos affaires.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ? Demanda mon père à son tour.

-Et bien mon patron et mes supérieurs souhaiteraient avoir un petit entretien avec vous.

Répondit Rebekah.

-OK.

-Alors on y va ?

-Oui Nick ! On arrive ! Répondit Judy à notre place.

Et nous sommes monté dans la voiture (toujours derrière) et sommes partis, j'ai regardé en arrière et ai vu le Dr Rebekah monter avec Bogo. En fait nous avons faits le chemin inverse, au moment où nous entrions dans le Quartier de la Forêt Tropicale, la voiture du Chef a pris la route vers la Place du Sahara.

-Je me demande où il va?

-Il va au DS-PT. Inc. Sans doute.

Me répondit Nick avant de continuer.

-Et nous nous allons à notre appartement.

-Vous pouvez nous parler de votre pays ? Nous demanda Judy.

-Bien-sûr, mais ça risque d'être long, donc je vais un peu abréger.

-D'accord.

J'ai soudain repensé à mes cours d'Histoire (l'une de mes matières préférées) et ai pensé à comment résumer les grands événements, j'ai pris une inspiration et ai commencé le cours d'histoire.

-Et bien déjà dans l'antiquité il y avait un peuple éparpillé en plein de tribus appelés : Gaulois, ensuite un sénateur romain du nom de Jules César a décidé de conquérir la Gaulle en déclarant la guerre aux gaulois pour qu'elle fasse partie de l'empire Romain, et aussi pour se faire un coup de pub et accéder au pouvoir.

-Et est-ce que les gaulois ont gagnés ? Demanda Nick soudainement intéressé.

-Ils ont été vaincu et la Gaulle est devenue l'empire Gallo-romain, plus tard vers la fin de cette période qu'on appelle « Antiquité », les barbares ont envahis l'empire Gallo-romain. Finalement un peuple de barbares, les Francs ont décidés de s'établir ici après le renversement de Rome et ils ont rebaptisé l'empire Gallo-romain...

-La France !

-Exactement Nick ! Après il y a eu le Moyen-Âge et il s'en est passé des choses ! On a eu trois en un comme le shampooing ! La Guerre de Cent ans, la Peste Noire (une pandémie) et...

-C'est quoi la Peste Noire ? Demanda Judy.

-C'est une maladie qui se transmet à cause d'une puce qui était présente sur les rats. Enfin bref ! Après il y a eu la Renaissance avec ses artistes, inventeurs, etc... Léonard de Vinci, Michel Ange, etc... et la conquête du Nouveau Monde avec Christophe Colomb, Copernic, Magellan, etc, etc... puis il a eu le Temps de Lumières avec son lot de grands événements, le plus connu par chez nous c'est la Révolution Française.

-La Révolution Française ? Répéta Nick intrigué

-C'est quand nos ancêtres se sont révoltés contre le Roi Louis XVI qui négligeait le peuple.

-Et que lui est-il arrivé ? Redemanda Nick.

Je voulais pas leur parler du fait que les humains se tuaient entre eux, du moins pas pour l'instant !

-Il est mort et du coup c'est un homme du nom de Napoléon Bonaparte qui s'est proclamé empereur et a gouverné la France. Finalement vers la fin des années 1880 il y a eu la Belle Époque... Aaaaaah ce que j'aurais aimé visité cette époque si j'avais eu une machine à voyager dans le temps !...

-En tout cas tu est ici !

-Nicholas ! T'as fini de m'interrompre tout le temps ?

-Désolé ! Reprend donc.

-Alors la Belle Époque à duré jusqu'en 1914 où a éclaté ce qui a été sans l'ombre d'un doute la plus grosse boucherie de l'histoire : la Guerre 14-18. Finalement on a gagné la guerre et la paix a régné pendant une vingtaine d'années excepté en Allemagne, un pays voisin où un homme nommé Adolf Hitler a pris le pouvoir. Il est entré en guerre avec un autre pays appelé Pologne et nous sommes entrés en conflit, puis son armée à occupé la France pendant des années et finalement nous avons été libérés en 1944 et la guerre s'est terminée en 1945.

-Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ? Demanda Judy.

-Et bien il y a eu le trente glorieuses et l'entrée dans le XXIème siècle. Il y a plein d'autre chose à vous raconter mais se serait trop long.

-Comme si ça ne l'étais pas déjà ! Dit Nick de façon sarcastique.

-NICK !

-Calme toi Carotte ! Tiens on est arrivés !

Nick s'est alors garé et nous avons vu un immeuble de six étages, ils étaient en béton et de formes rectangulaires, à part le tout dernier étage qui avait la forme d'un L renversé sur le côté. Nous sommes descendus de la voiture et avons admiré le bâtiment.

-C'est là que vous habitez maintenant ?

-Oui Lionel.

-Mais c'est des appart's tout neufs ! Ajouta Arthur.

-Ouais ! Et je t'avoue qu'avec Nick nous n'avons pas regretté de nous être endettés pendant deux ans pour pouvoir se le payer !

-Bon ! Vous allez pas rester plantés là ? Venez nous aider !

-On arrive.

Judy a alors ouvert le coffre et nous nous sommes approchés pour descendre nos affaires valises carton, glacière, etc...

**BIIIIIIIIP**

-Après vous mademoiselle ! Dit Nick en tenant la porte et en faisant une révérence.

-Mais quel « Gentlemammifère » !

-Hé hé...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? Me demanda Judy.

-Ben chez nous ont dit : Gentleman ou gentlemen au pluriel. Et cette contraction me fait sourire !... Et je viens de remarquer que je suis le seul à en rire...

-OUAIP ! Me dit Arthur de façon plate.

-Bon on monte ? Demanda Nick.

-On arrive.

Après Nick je suis entré en premier et ai tenu la porte à mon père et mon frère qui étaient en train de rentrer nos valises dans le hall et soudainement une idée m'est venue en tête...

-Hé ! Attendez ! Je vais vous aider.

J'ai placé une des valises devant la porte pour empêcher qu'elle se referme, puis je suis sorti dehors pour aider les autres a ramener le reste de nos affaires dans le hall. Une fois que ce fût fait Judy s'adressa à nous trois, tandis que Nick était assis sur les premières marches des escaliers...

-Vous venez, nous allons prendre l'ascenseur.

Nous dit Judy.

-Euh dis moi Carotte ?

-Quoi ?

-As tu pensé à un éventuel inconvénient ?

-Hein ?

-Je vois où il veut en venir ! Regarde l'ascenseur ! Répondis-je à sa place.

-Quoi ?! EN PANNE ! S'exclama Judy.

-Bon bah il y à plus qu'à prendre les escaliers ! Répondit mon père.

-Tant qu'à faire.

Ajouta Arthur.

-Au fait vous habitez à quel étage ? Demandais-je.

-Au cinquième.

Répondit Nick.

-OK, merci.

-Comment on va s'organiser pour le coup ? Demanda mon père à l'un d'entre nous.

-Et bien vous trois vous porterez les valises et les oreillers, Nick et moi porterons le carton et la glacière.

-QUOI ?!

Une idée a germé dans ma caboche et j'ai décidé de taquiner Nick...

-Dis moi Nick ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que Judy s'abîme son petit dos ?

-Non. Mais...

-Mais tu es l'ami de Judy, en plus la glacière est moins pleine que quand on a quitté La Bourboule, donc elle est moins lourde. Et puis t'a vu la taille de Judy ?! Sa tête dépasse à peine mon genou ! Toi tu à la tête qui arrive pile-poil sous mes bras alors tu pourras plus aisément la porter.

-Euuuuuuh...

-Si tu veux je pourrais te porter sur mes épaules un de ses quatre pour me faire pardonner de ma cruauté.

-Bon on y va ? Je vais porter la glacière !

J'ai soudain vu que mon père avait l'air embarrassé, il s'est alors avancé et a proposé

-Ou alors on fait deux allers et retours.

-Papa... t'est un génie !

-Alors on y va

Et c'est ainsi que nous avons montés les cinq étages de l'immeuble avec les valises, et un carton que Nick et Judy portèrent à eux deux. Finalement nous sommes arrivés au cinquième étage et j'ai remarqué que l'escalier s'arrêtait audit étage. J'ai commencé à me demander si c'était pas ce que je commençais à m'imaginer !...

-C'est quelle adresse ? Demanda mon père.

-Le numéro 29.

Répondit Judy.

-OK.

-Je vais chercher la glacière.

-Je viens avec toi ! Dis-je instantannément et Judy ajouta.

-D'accord. Je vais rester ici avec ton père et ton frère.

Nick et moi étions donc partis pour descendre en bas, arrivés à la moitié de l'escalier j'ai proposé à Nick :

-On se tape un sprint ? Et interdiction de sauter d'étages en étages !

-Pourquoi pas ? Me répondit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Et à peine m'a-t-il répondu que j'ai descendu les marches en quatre à quatre... Mais ma course s'est terminé dans un gros fracas : j'ai loupé deux marches et me suis ratatiné dans le hall. Nick s'est alors précipité à mes côtés et m'a demandé :

-Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

-À part un futur beau bleu au bras droit ça va !

-Bien alors tu va pouvoir porter la glacière !

Je me suis alors relevé et ai adressé un sourire à Nick avant de lui dire :

-Je te rassure pour le coup de la glacière, j'avais juste dit ça pour te taquiner ! J'avais prévu de la porter.

-Ah oui ?

-Bah oui !... Bon dépêchons nous, on a un rendez-vous au DS-PT !

Je me suis alors approché de la glacière, l'ai soulevé et à ce moment là, je me suis raidi ! J'ai senti quelque chose me grimper dans le dos et monter sur mes épaules. J'ai levé ma tête et ai vu Nick me regarder avec son légendaire sourire espiègle.

-On s'est déjà vu ? Demandais-je avec un air benêt exprès.

-Ha ha ha ! On voit le monde sous un autre angle quand on fait la taille d'un humain.

-Tu sais ? Nous humains ne faisons pas tous la même taille.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais !

-Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

Un arc électrique me traversa la colonne vertébrale !

-(_Qu'est-ce que je vais lui répondre_ ? _Attends_ !_ Je sais quoi lui répondre_ !) Désolé ! Mais j'en parlerais demain quand on sera à la fac.

Celui-ci réfléchit un instant et me dit finalement :

-OK, j'insiste pas.

-Bon ! Est-ce que tu veux que Papa te remonte jusqu'au cinquième ? Demandais-je en plaisantant.

-Oui !

-Alors en route !

C'est ainsi que nous avons montés les escaliers avec un renard de huit kilos sur les épaules et une glacière de 12 kilos dans la main droite, que j'échangeais fréquemment de main dû à fatigue. Finalement nous sommes arrivés au dernier étage et Arthur, mon père ainsi que Judy nous regardaient avec surprise, j'ai alors décidé de pousser le délire jusqu'au bout !

-Alors fiston ? La balade t'a plu ?

Nick avait compris là où je voulais en venir et me répondit avec une voix fausset :

-Oui Papa !

-Bien. Au fait, voici la glaciaire ! Lui dis-je en tendant la glaciaire.

-Merci.

Mon père prit la glaciaire puis rentra à l'intérieur avec Arthur et Judy, et ont fermé la porte pour une raison qui m'échappe.

J'ai alors posé Nick par terre avant de me souvenir d'un détail. Je l'ai a nouveau soulevé, et celui-ci ne lutta pas (il devait juste se demander ce que je voulais faire) et se contenta de me regarder, je l'ai amené jusqu'à hauteur de mon visage et nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Après un léger silence, il me demanda :

-Euuuuuuh... Quoi ?

-J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose.

-Faire quoi ?

Juste après sa question je l'ai rapproché de ma bouche et l'ai bigé des deux côtés de son visage, je l'ai finalement regardé avec un grand sourire tandis que lui tirait une tête en mode « C'était quoi ça ?! » et je lui ai dit :

-C'est comme ça qu'on dit « Bonjour » chez nous. Sinon tu peux faire aussi une poignée de main.

-Et c'est tout ?

Après sa question je lui ai fait un gros bisous sur la truffe, celui-ci s'est alors essuyé frénétiquement le bout du nez en faisant la grimace ! J'ai rigolé à sa réaction et ai répondu :

-J'ai toujours voulu faire ça ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !

-Oooooh ! Berk ! Oh ! Tu pue le compost !

-Je te remercie ! J'me suis brossé les dents ce matin !

-Elles devait être bien brossé !

-Je fais des crises de foie.

-Pose moi par terre ! S'il te plaît ?

-D'accord ! Si on peux plus rigoler...

Je l'ai alors posé par terre et celui-ci continua de s'essuyer la truffe et me dit d'un coup :

-Et si t'avais une maladie inconnue ?

-T'inquiète ! Je suis en parfaite santé !... je n'ai pas la grippe, le rhume, la gale, la diphtérie, la polio, le tétanos, la rougeole, la varicelle, le SHU, la tuberculose, la rage, la fièvre, la diarrhée, la gastro, la...

-Tu compte toutes les résumer ?

-Non.

-Alors dans ce cas...

Il ouvrit la porte et me fit un signe de la patte.

-...entre donc.

Et j'ai passé la porte... et ça c'était de l'appartement ! En fait c'était un long couloir avec une première double porte du côté droit et une porte simple dans le fond. Sur la gauche il y avait un renfoncement dans lequel se trouvait un porte manteau haut comme moi à côté duquel se trouvait un ficus, et trois portes qui allaient jusqu'au fond du couloir. Le murs étaient blancs avec un plancher en chêne, les murs étaient tapissés de photos.

-Je te fais visiter ?

-Avec plaisir !

Et celui-ci me guida vers la première porte et l'ouvrit.

-Voici ma chambre !

Étonnamment elle était bien rangée il y avait un grand lit avec des draps rouges, deux coussins et un traversin, un tapis couleur bleue au centre, une armoire à ma droite à côté de laquelle se trouvait une commode sur laquelle était posée une vieille téloche datant au moins du début des années 2000, et un lecteur DVD, il y avait deux fenêtres juste en face de moi avec vue sur une aire de jeux en bas réservée aux résidents.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Vraiment sympa ! Mais je vois des tables chevet sans les lampes, y'en a pas ?

-Bah non, je suis nyctalope, l'a tu oublié ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai !

-On continue la visite ?

-Ouaip !

À ce moment Judy surgit de la double porte et me fit tressaillir !

-Hé ! Ça va pas ?! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Oups, désolée ! Euuuuuh tu fais quoi Nick ?

-Je fais visiter l'appart' à notre nouveau colocataire.

-Ah OK !

-Au fait, où sont mon père et mon frère ?

-Ils sont en train de mettre la nourriture de votre glacière au frigo.

-Et les valises ?

-Dans vos chambres.

-Au fait sans vouloir être malpoli, je dors oû ?

-À côté de la chambre de Nick.

-D'accord, et mon père et Arthur ?

-Thierry au premier et Arthur dans la chambre du fond, juste à côté de la tienne.

-OK, d'acc... attends ! T'a dis « au premier » ?

-Bah oui ! Le sixième étage que tu voyais d'en bas c'est en fait une annexe.

-Hé ben ! Je comprends pourquoi vous vous êtes endettés pendant deux ans pour pouvoir vous le payer !

-Et c'est pas fini ! Me répondit Nick.

C'est ainsi que nous continuions la visite de l'appartement finalement on s'arrêta devant la deuxième porte du couloir.

-Voilà ta chambre.

Me répondit Nick. Après quoi il ouvrit la porte, j'ai pu voir l'intérieur de ma chambre et elle était assez simple un lit, une fenêtre, une armoire et un bureau.

-Sympa pour un petit séjour !

-Ici à côté il y a la chambre d'Arthur et là chambre Judy.

Me dit-il en pointant d'abord à gauche puis à droite. Il ne voulait surement pas me montrer les deux autres chambres, et je le comprenais un peu.

-Et maintenant continuons la visite !

Et en posant une patte dans mon dos il me conduisit jusqu'à la double porte et l'ouvrit.

-Voilà la salle principale ! Cuisine, salle à manger et salon.

-Trois en un comme le shampooing ! Complétais-je.

La pièce était super grande la cuisine et la salle à manger étaient ensembles et aucun mur ne les séparaient (à part le plan de travail), il y avait une très grande table avec six fauteuils et le sol de la cuisine était couvert de tabourets (je ne me souviens plus du nom) pour que Judy et Nick puissent être à la bonne hauteur, dans l'ensemble le plafond avait une hauteur « normale » tandis que le salon avait un plafond tellement grand qu'une girafe adulte aurait pu tenir dedans (plafond auquel était attaché une grosse lampe) ! Ils avait une chaîne hi-fi sur laquelle était posée une lampe blanche et à côté était posée sur un meuble une télé à écran plat, il y avait d'ailleurs dans ledit meuble une console de jeu et des tas de DVD, et de jeux-vidéos. Finalement j'ai tourné la tête à droite et ai vu un escalier menant au premier étage.

-C'est super classe ! M'exclamais-je impressionné.

-Attends, t'a pas vu le balcon et la terrasse avec vue sur Zootopie !

J'ai finalement fait demi-tour sur moi même et ai vu une baie vitrée avec un balcon, je me suis avancé et ai ouvert la porte, je suis ensuite sorti dehors pour admirer la vue et autant dire que c'est une très belle ville ! Elle est déjà belle dans le film, mais y être c'est autre chose ! Je pouvais voir à ma gauche, et à une centaine de mètres, l'Hôtel de Ville de Zootopie

-On admire le paysage ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ouais ! C'est vraiment une belle ville.

-C'est clair !

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai admiré la ville pendant un minute à côté de Nick, avant que celui-ci me demande :

-On continue la visite ?

-Ouais !

-Tu verra, c'est trop génial ! Il y à même un jacuzzi et un barbecue ! Me dit Arthur toujours dans la cuisine avec Papa.

-Sérieux !? Dis-je surpris.

-Mais oui ! Mais je vais te le montrer quand même.

Après quoi nous nous sommes dirigés vers le salon pour monter les escaliers, une fois arrivés au premier étage, j'ai vu devant moi une porte avec une pancarte sur laquelle il était écrit : _Bureau de Judy et Nick._

-Ah ! Vous avez un bureau.

-Bah oui !

-En fait c'était une constatation.

-Ah !

Après quoi il s'avança et posa une patte sur la poignée de la porte.

-Voilà le bureau.

Et il ouvrit la porte pour révéler à ma gauche un très gros bureau sur lequel se trouvait un ordinateur et une tour d'ordinateur. Il y avait également des étagères remplies de bouquins et de magazines, et sur ma droite se trouvait un fauteuil avec deux bibliothèques de part et d'autre, il y avait aussi une table basse portant des verres à whisky et juste en face de la porte une fenêtre.

-Ça c'est un bureau qui à de la gueule !

-Merci. C'est Judy qui a décoré la plupart des pièces de l'appartement.

M'avoua-t-il.

-On peut dire qu'elle à de bons goûts !

-Juste à côté c'est la salle de bains et dans le fond la chambre de ton père.

Continua-t-il.

-Les toilettes son aussi dans la salle de bain ?

-Oui.

-Alors est-ce que je peux y aller ?

-Mais t'y est allé il y a dix minutes !

Me dit-il.

-Je dois faire la vidange cette fois.

-Alors vas-y. Je t'attends sur la terrasse.

-La terrasse ? Quelle terrasse ?

J'ai alors tourné la tête et ai vu une grande baie vitrée avec deux portes qui menaient sur ladite terrasse, il y avait une table de jardin en bois avec un barbecue en métal et un jacuzzi. Mais mon but premier était d'aller au toilettes, alors je me suis précipité et ai fermé la porte à clef. La salle de bain était très grande il y avait une fenêtre avec vue sur le parc dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure, une grande baignoire (suffisamment grande pour y accueillir un lion) un lavabo en face, une panière à linge sale à côté de laquelle se trouvait un lave linge, un sèche linge et des toilettes. J'ai donc fait ce que j'avais à faire et été rejoindre Nick sur la terrasse où j'avais une superbe vue sur la ville, j'ai regardé à droite et ai vu le jacuzzi.

-Hé Nick ?

-Mhh ?

-Je viens d'y penser.

-Quoi ?

-Une terrasse avec un jacuzzi et un barbecue si tu veux une soirée romantique, c'est juste le rêve !

-C'est vrai.

Nous nous sommes appuyés sur la balustrade et avons regardés la ville. On emploie souvent le terme « jungle de béton » mais là ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai ! Je dois avouer que mon rêve venait de se réaliser : je suis à Zootopie ! Même si cette ville n'existe pas dans « le monde réel » j'ai toujours souhaité y aller et rencontrer Nick et Judy. Et la réalité à dépasser la fiction, d'un autre sens je venais de me rendre compte que nous étions les seuls de notre espèce dans ce monde. C'est pas facile à décrire mais je ressentais un peu de peine en plus du fait que je nous ai donné une mauvaise image dès notre arrivée ! J'essayais de laisser glisser, c'était pas facile, mais le fait d'être aux côtés de mon père, d'Arthur, de Nick et Judy me réconfortait, en plus je pourrais essayer de découvrir la ville et ce que l'on montre pas dans le film...

-Hé ! Nick ! Lionel !

-Judy ?

-Que faites vous ?

-On admire le paysage.

-Vous pourrez l'admirer plus tard, on a un rendez-vous au DS-PT. Inc. Vous vous rappelez ?

-On arrive Judy.

Et nous avons faits la route en sens inverse et sommes sortis de l'appartement, Judy ferma la porte à clef et nous avons descendus les escaliers jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble. Finalement nous sommes sortis du bâtiment et sommes allé jusqu'à la voiture et c'est Judy qui prit le volant...

-Tout le monde a sa ceinture attachée ?

-OUI !

-Alors on y va !... OH ! Attendez !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle a failli oublié de prévenir le Chef.

-Allô Chef ? Ici l'agent Hopps, m'entendez vous. À vous.

-Oui je suis là, les humains se sont-ils installés ? À vous.

-Oui il se sont installés, nous attendons vos ordres pour le départ. À vous.

-Et bien vous pouvez partir. Savez vous au moins où se trouve l'entreprise ? À vous.

-Non, nous le savons pas. À vous.

-Et bien c'est sur la Place du Sahara, c'est au 1702 Dune Avenue. À vous.

-Merci chef ! Nous nous y rendons sur le champ. Terminé.

-Je vous attends devant l'entrée. Terminé.

Et elle raccrocha le talkie-walkie de sa radio et se tourna vers nous avant de nous demander :

-Vous êtes prêts ?

-Oui. Mais tu pourrais rouler moins vite ? Demanda mon père.

-D'accord.

Et c'est ainsi que nous avons quittés l'appartement chaleureux vers un endroit totalement mystérieux.

-(_J'espère qu'on va pas avoir de problèmes_ !)

****Bon, petit mot vite-fait. Je voulais d'abord m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais le manque de volonté et un syndrome de la page blanche m'ont retardé en plus du fait que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de l'écrire, cela dit cette partie est essentielle à l'histoire, j'ai donc fait de mon mieux ****

**Cela dit j'espère que ça vous plaît et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette modeste histoire, n'hésitez pas à l'aimer et à la partager, je vous en serait très reconnaissant ! N'hésitez pas non plus à commenter, ça me ferait très très plaisir !**

**Tous les droits de Zootopie appartient à Disney, je ne les possèdent pas.**

**Au passage je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et une Bonne Année ! ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le DS-PT Inc

Zootopie 2 : trois humains en ville

Chapitre 9 : Le DS-PT. Inc

Cela faisait cinq minutes que nous sommes sortis de Savanna Central pour rentrer dans le district de la Place du Sahara. Nous roulions en direction de la baie « Zootopie Sound », et nous nous éloignions de plus en plus des habitations pour finalement arriver dans une zone industrielle au Sud-Est.

-C'est une nouvelle zone industrielle ? Demanda mon père.

-En fait c'est l'une des plus anciennes de la ville encore debout.

Lui répondit Nick qui vivait à Zootopie depuis qu'il était tout petit

-Elle existe depuis combien de temps ?

-Au moins 50 ans.

-C'est bizarre ! J'ai vu le film un paquet de fois et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais remarqué ! Dis-je surpris.

-Peut-être qu'ils ne montrent pas cette partie de la ville dans le film.

Répondit Judy

-T'as peut-être raison dans la mesure où cette partie de la ville n'apparaît que deux ou trois fois dans le film.

Ajoutais-je.

-En attendant tu connaissait le DS-PT. Inc ? Demanda Arthur à Judy.

-Je t'avoue franchement que j'en ai jamais entendu parler jusqu'à ce meurtre qui a eu lieu il y a un mois.

-« Ce meurtre » !? ce massacre oui ! Répondit Nick.

-Juste par curiosité, qui a été la première victime de Fara' sahih ? Demandais-je avec intêret.

-Une hyène du nom de Neal Laughton, diplômé en physique nucléaire.

Même si la curiosité m'y poussait, je ne voulais lui demander comment ils l'avaient retrouvé, mais vu ce que j'ai entendu sur la mort du Dr Clawdisson je m'imaginais tout à fait dans quel état ils l'ont retrouvé ! En attendant je regardais le paysage défiler avant d'apercevoir devant le Chef Bogo sorti de sa voiture et nous attendant devant un grand bâtiment. La bâtiment en lui-même avait l'air ancien, de par son allure je jugeais qu'il avait au moins été construit dans les années 50, 60 ou 70. Il ressemblait un peu à un château fort dessiné par une enfant de maternelle, mais avec devant un parking où étaient garées des centaines de voitures, un poste de surveillance à l'entrée et des barbelés. Il y avait d'ailleurs devant le bâtiment principal : un autre bâtiment de plein pied en forme de T.

-C'est ici ?

-Regarde le panneau à gauche.

Me dit Nick en pointant du doigt un grand panneau où il était écrit : DS-PT. Inc. Avec le même police d'écriture que sur le camion qui a ramassé Titine. Nous nous rapprochions de la voiture du Chef, pour finalement se garer derrière lui.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda mon père.

-On attend les ordres.

Répondit Judy.

Et Bogo finit par se rapprocher de la voiture et passer devant pour se diriger vers le côté conducteur. Judy baissa la fenêtre et le Chef se pencha tout en posant un de ses sabots sur le toit de la voiture, le Chef Bogo me fixa ensuite une seconde avant de regarder Judy et de lui dire :

-Vous pouvez rentrer, le Dr Clawhauser a prévenu la sécurité.

Après quoi Judy remonta sa fenêtre et reprit la route, nous sommes passés devant le poste de surveillance et avons parcouru le parking pour finalement se garer au plus près de l'entrée.

-On peut descendre ? Demanda Arthur avec impatience.

-Attends ! Il faut que le Chef soit là !

Lui répondit instantanément notre père

Finalement nous avons vus la camionnette de Bogo se garer en face de nous, il est ensuite descendu suivi de Rebekah et s'est dirigé vers notre voiture, nous faisant signe de sortir. Nous nous sommes alors exécutés et somme sortis de la voiture un par un.

-Maintenant en avant !

Nous ordonna le Chef et nous sommes partis en direction du bâtiment, après avoir passé les portes automatiques, j'ai observé mon nouvel environnement. Je pouvais voir des mammifères habillés en civils se diriger vers la sortie, discuter entre eux, regarder leurs messages. Le Chef ainsi que le Dr Clawhauser se sont dirigés vers la réception où se trouvait un tigre plutôt chétif en train de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur, j'ai décidé de m'approcher pour en savoir plus.

-Bonjour Rob.

-Oh ! Bonjour Rebekah ! Alors tu est revenue avec les « Humains » ?

-Oui, ils sont là.

Celui-ci se pencha et nous observa, je pouvais voir sur son visage de la peur et de la crainte, finalement Judy intervint...

-Vous inquiétez pas ! Ils sont gentils !

Nous l'avons saluer de la main, finalement je me suis approché et lui ai tendu la main en signe d'amitié, celui l'a prise et nous nous sommes serrés la main.

-Bonjour, nous sommes la famille Déreault. Je m'appelle Lionel et voici mon père : Thierry et mon frère : Arhtur.

-Enchanté ! Moi c'est Robert, mais tout le monde m'appelle : Rob.

-Et bien enchanté aussi !

Nous lui avons ensuite tous les trois serrés la patte, après quoi il ajouta :

-En fait je voulais savoir...

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Des proies ou des prédateurs ?

-Nous sommes des prédateurs en fait.

Répondis-je au tigre qui nous regardait incrédule.

-Comment ?! Mais vous ne possédez ni crocs ni griffes !

-Et bien nous le sommes à notre façon.

-Si vous le dites.

Après cette parenthèse, Rob décrocha le téléphone de sa base et appuya sur une touche. Il porta ensuite le combiné au côté droit de son visage et attendit que quelqu'un décroche.

-Allô ? Mr le Directeur...C'est pour vous dire que le Dr Clawhauser est revenu avec les trois créatures. ...D'accord je leur dirait.

Après quoi il raccrocha et s'adressa à nous.

-Alors il ne peux pas vous recevoir pour l'instant car il est occupé, cela dit il sera prêt dans dix bonnes minutes, en attendant je vous propose de patienter en salle d'attente.

-D'accord, merci Mr...

-Purringthon.

-D'accord.

Répondit mon père avec un sourire un peu maladroit.

-Bon je rentre à la base, j'ai des papiers à remplir. Prévenez moi quand vous serez prêts à partir.

-OUI CHEF !

Dirent-ils à l'unisson et en faisant un salut militaire.

-Parfait.

Et celui-ci se dirigea vers les portes automatiques et sortit du bâtiment.

-Quand à moi je vais aller en salle de réunion.

Ajouta le Dr Rebekah Clawhauser en se dirigeant vers une porte à droite de la réception où il était écrit sur le panneau : « Sans issue interdit au public ».

-Bon ! Je propose que nous attendions sagement notre tour.

Nous dit Nick en tapant dans ses mains comme si il dirigeait une troupe d'enfants.

-Bonne idée !

Répondis-je et au moment où je me suis retourné pour me diriger vers les bancs, j'ai trébuché sur un petit animal et suis tombé à plat ventre sur le sol.

-Oh ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je regardais pas où j'allais !

-C'est pas grave monsieur...

J'ai tout de suite reconnu cette petite voix aiguë ! J'ai quand même vérifié en espérant que je me trompait ! Et là...

-(_Dawn Bellwether _!)

Je la voyais par terre en tenue de prisonnier orange fluo, elle portait toujours ses lunettes. Et il y a un truc qui avait changé en elle et j'espérais le découvrir vite ! Elle me regarda un instant avant de se figer de peur et de me dire maladroitement :

-Vous vous êtes l'une des créatures qui est apparu près de Zootopie ce matin ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que...

-Je vous rassure ! Je vais pas vous faire de mal !

-Alors que faites vous ici ?

-C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander ça. Mais à en juger par votre passé criminel plus le fait que vous êtes en train de passer la serpillière habillé de cette façon, à mon avis vous faites du TIG ou Travail d'Intérêt Général.

-Oui c'est ça. En prison mon avocat m'a conseillé de faire des TIG pour écourter ma peine... Au fait comment savez-vous que je suis en prison ? À part pour ma tenue orange fluo.

-C'est très simple : Nick et Judy m'ont raconté votre histoire. Vous saviez que vous avez gravé les mémoires à Zootopie ?

-On peut en dire autant de vous. Vous avez mis un sacré bazar !

Dit elle avec un peu de timidité mais avec un certain humour.

-C'est vrai !

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Judy et Nick se tenaient derrière moi ainsi que mon père et mon frère. Ils fixaient tous Bellwether, et finalement Judy décida de briser la glace.

-Alors tu as décidé de faire des TIG.

-Oui.

-Pour quelles raisons ? À part pour sortir plus vite de taule ?

Dit elle avec une certaine sévérité tout aussi visible sur son visage.

-C'est un peu une façon de m'excuser de ce que j'ai fait, et aussi pour enterrer celle que j'étais.

-Celle que tu étais ?

Son visage passa de sévérité à surprise...

-Oui. Judy, je voulais te dire.

-Quoi ?

-D'une part ,même si ça remonte à plus de deux ans, je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fait et ce que j'ai tenté de faire. Et je voulais te remercier...

-Me remercier ? De quoi ?

-De m'avoir remis dans le droit chemin et je te promets que j'y resterai, je suis une honnête brebis maintenant !

Judy était scotchée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre ! Nick était également surpris tout comme moi et ma famille. N'importe qui aurait cru que c'était des paroles en l'air, personnellement je sentais qu'elle semblait sincère et mon père aussi à en juger par son visage... En fait je dois dire que j'étais agréablement surpris, ce mouton était la preuve vivante que ça arrivait a tout le monde de commettre des erreurs graves dans un moment de faiblesse ou sous l'impulsion du moment et de les regretter après coup !

-Euuh... je... je sais pas quoi dire !

Dit Nick toujours sur le cul (au sens figuré).

-Moi non plus ! Ajouta Judy.

J'ai tourné la tête à droite et ai vu un loup noir plutôt bien construit, habillé lui aussi en prisonnier.

-Excusez-moi, mais qui et ce loup ?

Bellwether tourna la tête dans la direction que je lui avais indiqué et me répondit :

-Oh ! Lui c'est Jordan Howlfort. Arrêté en 2017 pour « vol à patte armée », il devait d'abord être emprisonné pendant quatre ans, mais j'ai demandé au directeur, à son avocat et à lui même si il voulait en effectuer pour écourter sa peine...

-Et il a dit oui.

-Exactement !

-Mais dites moi pourquoi avez vous voulu faire ça pour lui ?

-Parce que...

Elle se mit a rougir et compléta sa phrase...

-... Je l'aime.

-Eh bien toutes mes félicitations !

-Euuuh Lionel ? Ils sont pas mariés en fait...

Me dit Arthur en voulant un peu faire le malin.

-...Mais nous prévoyons de le faire une fois libérés !

-C'est marrant quand même ! Un mouton qui se marie avec un loup !

Dit mon père en souriant.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Nick et Judy sont bien ensemble ! Non ?

-Eeeeeeuh... Non ! Ajouta Arthur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit ça à chaque fois qu'on nous voit ensemble !?

Glapit Nick presque incrédule !

-C'est vrai ! On est juste AMIS et COLOCATAIRES, c'est tout.

Ajouta Judy dans le même état que Nick.

-Tu sais Judy ? À chaque fois que quelqu'un voit une fille et un gars ensemble pour ce quelqu'un, ils sont forcément amoureux !

Dis-je au renard et au lapin en ayant un demi sourire et en haussant les sourcils.

-Au fait Lionel ?

-Ouais Judy ?

-C'est juste comme ça, tant qu'on en parle... T'as une petite amie ?

Après sa question je me suis replongé dans mes souvenirs et lui ait répondu :

-Quand j'étais gamin entre 7 et 12 ans j'ai eu trois petites amies et je me suis pris trois râteaux !

J'avais vu une incompréhension dans leur regard et je me suis rappelé que certaines expressions françaises étaient intraduisibles en anglais.

-Comment ça tu t'es « pris trois râteaux » ?

-C'est une expression française pour dire que tu t'es fait avoir dans une relation amoureuse.

-OK.

-C'est quoi une « française » ? Demanda la brebis incarcérée.

-C'est notre langue maternelle, et on appelle ça « le français ».

Arthur compléta ma phrase...

-Par contre une française c'est le nom des individus féminins peuplant la France, et la France c'est le nom de notre pays d'origine.

-Autant vous dire que l'histoire de leur pays est très longue et compliquée !

Dit Nick au mouton en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras.

-Je t'en ai même pas résumé la totalité ! Ajoutais-je avec un ton plaisantin.

-Bon on pourrait en revenir à la base ?

-Quand tu m'a posé la question sur si j'avais un relation ?

-Oui.

-Et bien quand nos parents ont divorcés, j'ai perdu la croyance en l'amour.

-C'est dommage ! Dit elle compatissante.

-Bah tu sais ? Je suis heureux comme ça, et j'ai pas besoin d'avoir une petite amie pour l'instant !

-Et toi t'en à une Arthur ?

Mon frère se figea d'un coup à la question de Judy. Il nous avait avoué son secret au début des vacances d'été...

-Eh bien... Euuuuuuh...

Je voyais qu'il était gêné et j'ai décidé de lui demander...

-Tu veux que je leur dise ?

-Vas-y.

-En fait il a une petite amie...

-Eh bah c'est bien ! Répondit Nick avec un style décontracté.

-...Mais je suis asexuel.

Compléta mon frère. Nick et Judy ont été étonnés par sa réponse, Nick demanda un peu maladroitement :

-C'est un peu bizarre : tu l'aime alors que t'es asexuel...

POUM

-Aoouch ! Pourquoi tu m'a frappé le bras Carotte ?!

Judy se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir elle avait les sourcils froncés, les oreilles tombant derrière sa tête et les joues gonflées... Pour Nick ça en disait déjà long !

-Euh désolé Arthur ! J'ai pas fait exprès.

-C'est pas grave ! Le peu de gens a qui on l'a avoué ont eu la même réaction que toi.

-Alors peux tu nous en dire plus ? Demanda Judy curieuse comme une enfant.

-En fait les personnes asexuels peuvent tomber amoureuses, se faire des câlins et des bisous mais pas jusqu'à faire criquon criquette.

-Euuh ça veut dire quoi « faire cruiquon criquette » ?

-En fait ça veut dire...

Arthur se pencha à l'oreille de Nick et murmura la suite de sa phrase, les yeux de Nick s'agrandirent et une expression de compréhension traversa son visage...

-Aaaaaaaah d'accord !

-C'est quand même plus joli dit comme ça !

Et oui il faisait bien allusion au sexe... C'est vrai que c'est déjà gênant d'en parler en publique ou en privé, alors en plus si tu est une espèce totalement nouvelle et inconnue... là c'est le pompon !

-J'ai toujours cru que les personnes asexuelles n'aimaient ni les filles ni les garçons.

Avoua Nick toujours aussi surpris.

-T'es pas le seul je te rassure.

Ajoutais-je avec un sourire doux.

-Je comprends mieux le problème : t'a peur qu'elle te juge, se moque de toi ou te renie. C'est ça ?

Demanda Judy à Arthur avec un visage compatissant et toujours avec les oreilles tombant derrière la tête.

-Oui.

Après un moment de silence Bellwether brisa la glace...

-Bon bah moi faut que je retourne au travail !

-D'accord, bonne chance pour votre réinsertion dans la vie civile !

-Merci Monsieur...

-Déreault ! Lionel Déreault !

-OK ! Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

-C'est incroyable comme elle à changé ! Dit Judy avec un sourire revenant petit à petit.

-Faut quand même rester méfiant, elle bluffe sûrement.

-Personnellement je pense pas qu'elle bluffe.

Répondit mon père.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Fait lui confiance Nick, notre père est un détecteur de mensonges sur pattes !... Et je le sens aussi.

Dis mon frère au renard.

-Si tu le dis.

Tout à coup nous avons entendus un vieux larsen et une voix familière annoncer dans les hauts parleurs :

-**La famille Déreault ainsi que les officiers Wilde et Hopps sont priés de se présenter à l'accueil, merci**.

Nous sommes retournés à l'accueil et Rob nous dit :

-Le Dr Clawhauser va pas tarder à arriv...

-Nous pouvons y aller. Suivez moi.

-Au revoir Mr Purringthon ! Dis-je au tigre chétif.

-Appelle moi Rob !

-OK, Rob. Merci pour tout !

-De rien !

Et nous avons suivis la femelle guépard dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Le sol était constitué de lino bleu horizon, les murs étaient blancs et il y avait des vitres sur quasiment toutes les pièces. J'ai pas eu le temps d'admirer plus vu que je commençais un peu à perdre le petit groupe de vue. Finalement nous sommes arrivés devant une double porte coupe feu …

-Dans mon lycée il y avait des potes coupe feu comme ça à l'internat.

Dis-je d'un coup.

-T'a été à l'internat ?

Me demanda Judy.

-Oui ! Et le soir était le meilleur moment.

-Ça c'est sûr ! Me dit mon père.

-Tu y est allé aussi Thierry ? Demanda Judy.

-Oui ! Mais pour mes études agricoles.

-Ah oui ! Tu nous avait dit que tu es agriculteur.

-Bon par contre comparé à l'endroit où allait Lionel : dans mon lycée agricole la douche était obligatoire, et c'était pas un mal parce qu'on dirait que beaucoup de pouilleux voyait un savon pour a première fois de leur vie !

Nick et Judy rigolèrent à son anecdote jusqu'à ce que le Dr Rebekah Clawhauser se racle la gorge et nous dise :

-Bon ! Le directeur et d'autres scientifiques vous attendent, je vous rejoint tout de suite.

-Ok Doc !

-Lionel.

-Je te rassure je plaisante... veuillez m'excuser Dr Clawhauser.

-C'est pas grave en attendant rentrez, ils sont prêts, et vous aussi Officiers Hopps et Wilde.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent et entrèrent mon père à été le premier a rentrer dans la pièce, puis moi, Arthur, Nick et Judy. L'effet était un peu comique vu l'ordre dans lequel on est rentrés dans la salle. La salle de réunion en elle-même était très conventionnelle : avec son tableau blanc, son projecteur, ses tables rassemblées et positionnées en « **U **».

-Bonjour Messieurs.

Ais-je salué.

-BONJOUR MONSIEUR.

Répondirent les scientifiques à l'unisson. Il y avait par ailleurs douze scientifiques, proies et prédateurs, étant dans l'ordre suivant à gauche : un ours, un cerf, un loup, un puma, un raton-laveur, un rhinocéros, un élan, un cochon. À droite : un lion, un lièvre, un kangourou, un coyote, un éléphant, un zèbre, un tigre et...

-(_Je crois qu'il manque une place_...)

Finalement le Dr Rebekah Clawhauser est entré dans la pièce et s'est assise à ladite place vide.

-Excusez-moi mais, où est le directeur ? Demanda mon père.

J'ai entendu un poignée de porte tourner sur elle même puis s'ouvrir, j'ai vu la porte du fond s'ouvrir et pénétrer dans la pièce un Ligre et un léopard : le Ligre avait une tête de lion avec des tâches sur le haut de la tête et une crinière autour de son cou et un peu derrière sa tête, par ailleurs il était massif dans tous les sens du terme, il avait un faux air d'Alfred Hitchcock... Enfin c'était même pire qu'Alfred Hitchcock ! Déjà de par sa taille, quasiment quatre mètres, et en plus vu son ventre titanesque on aurait cru qu'il avait avalé une balle de yoga ! Sans doute le résultat de longs année et loyaux services le cul sur une chaise derrière un bureau. Et ne vous y méprenez pas ! Malgré sa grosse ventrée on voyait que c'était un ancien bodybuildeur, on pouvait même voir encore les muscles de ses bras sous son costume il était habillé en costard cravate avec une petite plaque noire sur laquelle était écrit en lettres blanches son nom et prénom. Le léopard à côté de lui faisait ma taille et était plutôt maigre, il portait un pantalon brun avec une ceinture, une chemise bleu ciel et une cravate noire sous sa blouse scientifique, en tout cas il avait l'air assez timide et renfermé sur lui même.

-BONJOUR MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR !

Saluèrent les scientifiques à l'unisson.

-Bonjour à tous.

Dit-il d'une voix grave, celui-ci s'assit dans son fauteuil au centre et commença à fouiller dans ses papiers, le léopard quand à lui était debout à côté du Ligre.

-Bon. Maintenant que nous sommes tous ici nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Celui-ci releva la tête tout en enfilant ses lunettes et nous observa.

-Je présume que vous êtes les créatures qui sont apparues ce matin à la périphérie de Zootopie ?

-C'est exact monsieur le Directeur.

Répondit mon père.

-Au fait ! Nous avons oubliés de nous présenter, commençons par vous.

Nous demanda le Ligre

-Je m'appelle Thierry Déreault. Je suis le Papa de Lionel et Arthur. Enchanté de vous rencontrer !

-Moi de même !

-Moi c'est Lionel. Enchanté Monsieur !

-Enchanté jeune mammifère !

-Et moi c'est Arthur.

-Enchanté, quand à moi je suis le Directeur de cette entreprise : Simmons Purringhton.

-(_Attendez_ ! _Il à le même nom de famille que Rob_ !)

-Je vous présente mes deux assistants : le Dr Rebekah Clawhauser, que vous connaissez déjà...

Celle-ci hocha la tête en notre direction avant que le Directeur Purringhton ne continue.

-... Et le Pr James P. Leopardis.

-Enchanté Messieurs ! Dit le léopard à côté du Dirlo, d'une voix presque douce.

-Nous de même.

Répondit mon père.

-Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je propose d'en venir au fait.

-D'accord.

Dit mon père au Directeur.

-Je vous propose de procéder ainsi : on pose une question et on donne une réponse chacun notre tour. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Bonne idée.

Approuvais-je.

-Je commence : quel animal êtes vous ?

-Nous sommes des humains.

Répondit mon père.

-Dézumains ? Répéta-t-il perplexe.

-Non. DES humains.

Corrigea mon frère sans élever la voix.

-D'accord. À vous de poser une question.

-Quelle est cette entreprise exactement ? Demandais-je.

-C'est le DS-PT. Inc abréviations de : _**D**__éplacement __**S**__patial dans les __**P**__ortails par __**T**__echnologie_.

-Si je comprends bien vous essayez de faire des recherches pou...

Je n'ai pas continué le reste de ma phrase je commençais à me poser un paquet de questions, mais je devais attendre mon tour...

-J'y viendrait après, mais dites moi, est-ce que ce monde est similaire au votre ?

-Bah... À part le fait que ce soit peuplé uniquement d'animaux...c'est tout à fait similaire !

Répondit mon père le plus calmement possible.

-D'accord. Alors sachez que peu de choses nous intéresse sur ce qui se passe en ce moment, par contre des créatures venant d'une autre dimension... ÇA ! Ça retient notre attention !

-Et où voulez-vous en venir ? Demandais-je.

-Eh bien c'est très simple : vous n'êtes pas là par hasard.

Répondit-il avec un calme presque froid.

-Comment ça ? Vous êtes du gouvernement ?! S'excita Arthur.

-Non ! Nous l'avons été pendant un moment, mais ça c'était avant !

Le Pr Leopardis prit la parole...

-En fait nous avons coupés les ponts depuis des années. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

-D'accord.

-(_Bon y'en à marre_ ! _Ça tourne en rond_... _J'fonce dans le tas_ !)

-J'ai une question Mr le Directeur.

-Oui ?

-Hormis la batterie pourquoi avez-vous besoin de notre voiture ?

Tous me regardèrent et finalement celui-ci me dit avec le plus de calme possible :

-Eh bieeeen... vous n'avez pas traversé ce portail par magie.

Avant que je ne puisse poser une autre question le Dr Rebekah ajouta :

-En fait, en plus d'une nouvelle batterie, la voiture à besoin de quelques modifications.

Mes neurones commençaient sérieusement à cogiter : entre le nom de l'entreprise et ce qu'ils venaient de me dire... je me mis à pouffer d'un rire nerveux avant de demander :

-Rassurez moi. Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train d'insinuer que nous possédons une machine à voyages inter-dimensionnels ?

Ceux-ci nous regardèrent d'un air sérieux. Mon sang s'est glacé d'un coup et Nick ne manqua pas de le remarquer, je pouvais voir que lui et Judy étaient tout aussi surpris que nous...

-Euh Lionel ? Thierry ? Arthur ? Ça ne va pas?! Pourquoi vous êtes devenus tout blancs ?

J'ai fini par lui répondre de façon un peu inintelligible :

-Jejeje croisqueque je vais tomberdanslespommes !

J'ai commencé à tituber à droite et à gauche j'étais pris de vertiges et je commençais à suer à grosses gouttes. J'ai finalement posé mes mains sur la table à ma gauche le temps de reprendre mes esprits et mon souffle.

-OH ! Sursautèrent tous les scientifiques présents dans la salle.

-Ça va Lionel ? Demanda Judy inquiète.

-Oui ! Oui ! C'est juste le choc !

-Je te comprends un peu... Enfin je pense...

Ajouta Nick.

-LIONEL !

-Quoi ?

Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Arthur en train d'essayer de retenir notre père il était en train de faire une syncope ! Je me suis alors précipité pour le retenir tout en hurlant :

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quoi donc qui lui arrive à lui ?! IL TIENT PLUS DEBOUT !... PAPA !

J'essayais tant bien que mal de soulever ce grand gaillard de 70 kg au moins...

-Mais ?! Y'EN A T'Y PAS UN QUI SE BOUGERAIS L'CUL POUR NOUS AIDER ?!

-Arthur c'est pas le moment !

-Économise ton souffle !...

-OK !...(_P'tit con_!)

-Tiens voilà de quoi vous aider !

Nous dit Nick en nous tendant une chaise

-Merci !

J'ai alors attrapé la chaise et l'ai violemment envoyé dans le derrière des genoux de mon père.

-C'est bon ! Tu peux lâcher !

-OK !

Et nous avons laisser notre père s'écrouler sur la chaise, je lui est quand même maintenu la tête.

-Voulez-vous un verre d'eau ?

-Volontiers Pr Leopardis, merci.

Répondit Arthur.

-Dans ce cas je vais vous en chercher un.

Et le léopard sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Veuillez nous excuser, c'est le choc nous avions jamais su que nous possédions une machine à voyages inter-dimensionnels.

Dis-je sans même croire à ce que je disais...

-Mais dites moi ? Comment se fait-il que le Scénic aie ses fonctions ?

Demanda Arthur à l'assemblée.

-J'y répondrait, mais avant j'ai une question à vous poser : est-ce que votre voiture a eu besoin de réparations ?

Demanda le Dr Clawhauser.

-Oui en effet ! Elle a été en panne pendant quatre ans et nous roulons avec que depuis un an.

Répondit Arthur.

-Et je suppose que vous l'avez emmené chez un garagiste.

-Oui deux semaines avant de rouler de nouveau avec.

Le Dr Rebekah se frotta le menton un instant avant de nous dire :

-Mhhh... je comprends mieux !

-Quoi ? Demandais-je inquiet et toujours sous le choc.

Celle-ci tourna sa tête vers le directeur en l'interrogeant du regard, celui-ci approuva et elle nous dit :

-J'en profite pour vous le dire vu que c'est un sujet délicat à aborder, surtout en présence du Pr Leopardis, mais en fait il y un an et demi son frère : Jonathan Leopardis. À volé dans l'entreprise où travaillait son frère, un « Condensateur de Trou de Ver » ou CTV : c'est l'appareil qui a permis à votre véhicule, et à vous même, d'arriver ici. Il a également volé un prototype de machine à voyages inter-dimensionnels et s'est enfui dans votre monde. Par la suite des avis de recherches ont été lancés et il a été arrêté quelques semaines après sa disparition. Le prototype a été ramené et détruit, tandis que le condensateur a disparu.

-Je suppose que son frère est en prison. En déduit Nick.

-Il l'était : il s'est évadé il y a deux mois et est toujours en cavale. Répondit le raton-laveur.

-Ah bon.

-De plus et d'après ce que vous nous avez dit, nous pensons que Jonathan Leopardis à relié le CTV au moteur de votre voiture.

-Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-Nous l'ignorons, il nous en a même pas parlé.

Je n'ai pas cherché à poser plus de questions, je l'ai ais laissés parler.

-Au fait je viens d'y penser.

Se souvint Arthur...

-Oui ?

-Ça fait un an et demi que c'est arrivé et si je ne dis pas de bêtises le Scénic était toujours en panne à ce moment là.

-Oui c'est ça.

Répondis-je à Arthur et celui-ci continua...

-En plus celui qui a réparé notre voiture : Gilles, à dit qu'un soir il avait entendu quelqu'un pénétrer dans son jardin.

-C'était peut-être le frère du Pr Leopardis ? Hypothéqua l'ours.

-C'est possible, tout ce qu'on peut vous dire c'est que Gilles est sortit avec son fusil pour voir et quand il l'a vu dans son jardin, il a pointé le canon à 30 cm au dessus de sa tête et a dit « Bonsoir ! ».

Dis-je en mimant un fusil avec mes deux mains.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

Demanda le Dr Clawhauser.

-Il l'a canardé et... (j'ai tendu mon bras gauche en avant et ai tapé le dessus de mon avant bras avec la paume de ma main)... l'intrus a déguerpi comme un lapin !

Ceux-ci me regardèrent intrigué et Nick rattrapa le coup.

-C'est une expression française : c'est un truc qui vient de leur monde.

-Excusez moi, mais c'est quoi le français ? Demanda le cerf intrigué.

-C'est notre langue maternelle.

Dis-je avec une certaine fierté.

-Pourtant vous parlez anglais ! Rétorqua l'ours.

-Et bien pendant que nous étions enfermés dans notre cellule, nous avons faits un test et on s'est aperçus que le texte écrit au mur en anglais s'est traduit dans notre langue.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas l'expliquer ? Demanda Judy.

-Vous savez ? Malgré le fait que nous étudions les portails inter-dimensionnels et le voyage à travers : les vortex et autres trou de ver restent très mal connus.

Nous avoua le Dr Clawhauser.

-Nous avons pensés qu'il s'agit peut-être d'une force supérieure ou un phénomène digne d'un film de science-fiction qui fasse ça, mais après nous ne sommes pas savants donc... Voilà ! Ça reste des suppositions.

Dis-je en essayant de faire le moins de maladresse possible !

-D'accord.

Acquiescèrent-ils et à cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et le Pr Leopardis revint avec un verre d'eau dans la patte droite...

-Voilà votre verre.

-Merci beaucoup.

Et je lui pris le verre de la patte, finalement mon père finit par se réveiller...

-Coucou Papa.

Saluais-je avec Arthur.

-Ça va Thierry ?

Notre père commençais à comater et clignait des yeux à plusieurs reprises, finalement il les ouvrit complètement et regarda autour de lui.

-Je crois oui... merci Judy.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui...merci...

Il prit le verre entre ses mains et but par petites gorgées, malgré le fait qu'il s'en était un peu remis il avait toujours l'air un peu hagard.

-J'y crois pas !... le Scénic est une machine à voyager dans les dimensions !

-Nous non plus on y croit pas ! Ajouta Nick toujours incrédule à cette révélation. Après un léger instant de silence notre père demanda.

-Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais dans les vapes ?

J'ai vu du coin de l'œil le Pr Leopardis nous observer...

-(_Il vaudrait mieux que j'évite de parler de son frère devant mon père_. _Par conséquent je vais dire une part de vérité mais sans plus_...)

-Euuuuuh Lionel ?

-Euh ! Désolé Nick j'étais ailleurs.

-Si tu me le permet Lionel je vais raconter toute l'histoire à ton papa.

-Mais Nick...

Commençais-je, mais celui-ci se retourna et m'adressa un sourire complice, j'ai acquiescé et l'ai laissé continuer.

-En fait les scientifiques nous ont avoués que quelqu'un a volé un appareil permettant à votre voiture de voyager entre deux dimensions, et qu'il a connecté à votre moteur.

-Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

-La police l'a arrêté.

-D'accord...

-(_Papa doit avoir encore du mal a s'en remettre_... _je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je le laisse tranquille_...)

-Bien sûr je compte sur vous pour que ces informations restent entre nous.

Nous dit le Directeur en nous observant tous les trois.

-Rassurez-vous nous ne dirons rien à personne, et puis de toute façons personne ne nous croirais si on racontait ça !

Dis-je en faisant des petits gestes avec mes mains.

-Sinon j'ai complètement oublié de vous préciser mais j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous...

Nous dit le Directeur avec un petit sourire au coin des babines.

-Un cadeau ? Quel cadeau ? Demanda Arthur soudainement intéressé.

-Le voici... Pr Leopardis ?

-Oui Monsieur le Directeur.

Celui-ci se retourna et saisis quelque chose, quand il se retourna il tenait dans ses pattes deux cartons blancs et un bleu avec un ruban rouge sur chacun d'eux.

-Bien, maintenant veuillez les poser sur la table s'il vous plaît.

Demanda le Directeur le Pr Leopardis s'exécuta et les posa sur la table, en face du Directeur, ils étaient alignés au millimètre près.

-Vous pouvez les ouvrir.

-MERCI MR LE DIRECTEUR.

Avons-nous dit à l'unisson ce qui fit acquiescé celui-ci. Nous nous sommes donc avancés et avons observés les boites en nous demandant laquelle saisir...

-Les deux blanches sont pour vous et la bleu est pour toi.

Dit il en désignant d'abord mon père et moi, puis mon frère.

-Bon ben c'est Noël avant l'heure ! Dis-je, ce qui a fait un peu rire tout le monde dans la salle avant que Arthur n'ajoute :

-Au moins ça te fait un deuxième cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Quatre : en comptant nos vacances à La Bourboule.

-Ah oui c'est vrai... bon on ouvre ?

-Ouais ! (_Elle pèse un peu cette boîte_ !)

J'ai alors soigneusement défait le ruban rouge tandis que mon père et mon frère ont suivi le mouvement. Une fois cela fait j'ai mis le ruban dans la poche de mon gilet et...

-Hein !? Mais... mais il est où !?

-Quelque chose ne va pas Lionel ? Demanda Nick intrigué de ma réaction.

-Quand vous avez vidés mes poches vous auriez pas vu mon couteau suisse ?

-Bah non ! Sinon l'agent Turskins te l'aurais rendu.

-C'est vrai... cela dit je pense savoir où je l'ai perdu. Dis-je dépité mais avec un éclair de souvenir...

-Où ça ? Demanda Judy.

-Durant la course-poursuite de ce matin quand vous vouliez m'arrêter.

-Vous arrêter ? Répéta le Pr Leopardis intrigué.

-Oui, c'est une longue histoire.

Répondit mon père à ma place et avec calme, Judy a vu ma déception sur mon visage et me dit :

-Il est important à tes yeux ce couteau ?

-C'est à dire que c'est un souvenir de nos vacances.

-T'inquiète pas, on le retrouvera ton couteau, en attendant voyons ce qu'il y a dans ses cadeaux.

Me dit mon père en voulant me réconforter. Sur ce j'ai ouvert doucement ma boite et j'ai été surpris de voir un bout de métal gris acier.

-Ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je pense ! M'exclamais-je, ce à quoi mon père me rétorqua :

-Si !...

J'ai totalement ouvert la boîte et ait vu un pistolet ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! On aurait dit un Colt M1911. Il y avait aussi deux chargeurs, deux boites contenant chacune douze balles et un holster d'épaule...

-Comme vous êtes une nouvelle espèce et que les agents Hopps et Wilde ne seront pas toujours là, vous devez avoir un moyen de défense.

Nous dit le Directeur sans changer la tonalité de sa voix. Pendant ce temps je pouvais voir Nick se dresser sur la « pointe de pattes » pour tenter de voir le contenu du paquet.

-On peux voir ? Me demanda-t-il un peu comme un enfant.

-Bien-sûr.

Je me suis alors mis à genoux afin que Nick et Judy puissent voir le contenu de la boîte, ils ont été scotché de voire mon pistolet et tout ce qui va avec ! Nick m'a alors dit avec un regard sérieux :

-Par contre je t'avertis, si tu l'utilise pour autre chose par exemple un braquage. Nous n'hésiterons pas à te fracasser le crâne !

-Je vois pas comment je pourrais braquer avec ça ! S'exclama Arthur.

-Fait voir. Lui demandais-je, puis j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans sa boîte et j'ai été surpris de voir qu'il avait un pistolet tranquillisant.

-Hé ! On dirait une fusion entre un Nerf et un sèche-cheveux ! Me moquais-je un peu avant de m'arrêter en voyant le regard qu'il me jetait.

-Tu veux dire un sèche-fourrure ? Me corrigea Nick.

-En fait pour nous la « fourrure » qu'on à sur la tête on qualifie ça plutôt de cheveux. Lui répondis-je en faisant attention à bien prononcer chaque phrase.

-Eh t'as vu ? T'a un tranquillisant pour chaque animal en fonction de sa taille : éléphant, girafe, ours, tigre, loup, renard et lapin...

Constata mon père en pointant du doigt les différentes fléchettes.

-Excusez moi Mr le Directeur, mais ses armes sont prohibées par le gouvernement !

Dit Judy avec fermeté au Directeur.

-Détrompez vous ma chère ! Regardez au niveau du canon.

J'ai vu deux bandes jaunes au niveau du chargeur sur le canon de l'arme...

-Ça signifie quoi ? Que le gouvernement nous autorise à en avoir ? Demandais-je curieux.

-Tu sais que je suis jaloux là ?! Même les policiers n'ont pas la permission d'en avoir une ! Me dit Nick avec une colère simulée et exagérée.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

-Bien ! Messieurs et mesdames, vous pouvez disposer. Seuls le Professeur Leopardis et le Docteur Clawhauser restent avec moi.

Tous les scientifiques ont donc quittés la salle à l'exception du Directeur et les deux scientifiques susmentionnés et finalement le Directeur s'adressa à nous cinq.

-Maintenant suivez moi, nous allons faire une visite rapide de l'entreprise, en fait je vais vous faire visiter trois pièces en particulier. De toutes façons vous n'êtes pas en visite scolaire !

-Tout à fait !

Le Directeur ainsi que le Dr Clawhauser et le Pr Leopardis ont ouvert la marche, se dirigent vers la porte et l'ouvrant au passage.

-Bon, suivons-les ! Nous ordonna Judy.

-Bonne idée.

Approuva mon père. Nous avons pris nos cadeaux, puis les avons suivis dans les couloirs seulement éclairés aux néons...

-Excusez moi, mais j'ai une question : ses portes sont plutôt bizarres : il n'y a pas de poignées, et je me disais quelles devaient servir à autre chose. Mais à quoi ? Demandais-je tout en les observants.

-Hé bien en fait ses portes servent à protéger les locaux en cas d'incendie, mais aussi en cas d'attaque terroristes ou de braquages.

Me répondit le Directeur.

-C'est récent ? Ajouta Arthur à ma question.

-Non ! Ça a été installé il y a vingt ans, bien avant que je ne sois directeur.

-Et c'est une fermeture centralisée ? Continuais-je.

-Oui ! Je commande la fermeture des portes depuis mon bureau, et je peux fermer et ouvrir n'importe quelle portes. Même les escaliers de secours et les ascenseurs sont bloqués !

-C'est quand même risqué au cas-ou des personnes resteraient coincées ! Déclara Nick nonchalamment.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les vitres des escaliers de secours sont conçues pour être aisément cassées et en plus un bouton à l'intérieur de la cage d'escalier permet de désactiver la fermeture des portes.

-Ah !... et au fait on appelle ça des sas ou des compartiments ? Demanda Judy qui décida visiblement de suivre le mouvement et de poser elle aussi des questions.

-C'est plutôt des compartiments.

-Et il y en à combien ?

-Seize au rez-de-chaussée.

-Il y en à pas aux autres étages ? Demandais-je instantanément.

-Non, seuls ceux du rez-de-chaussée suffisent, ça serait compliqué de tenter une attaque par les airs vu que le toit est conçu pour éviter les atterrissages d'hélicoptères.

-(_Je commence sérieusement à douter des compétences de ce type_ !)

Et nous avons donc continués notre trajet sans un mot, passant devant divers bureaux et salles de conférences, réfectoires et labos. Avant de finalement atterrir devant un cul-de-sac où se trouvaient devant nous deux ascenseurs et à gauche un panneau avec écrit dessus blanc sur vert : EXIT. Le Directeur appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'un des ascenseurs et c'est celui de gauche qui arriva, une fois que nous sommes tous rentrés dans l'ascenseur, le professeur tapa un code sur les boutons et nous avons descendus jusqu'au niveau -3. Une fois arrivés en bas nous sommes partis dans la direction de gauche avant de tomber sur deux portes indiquant « Salle des maquettes ».

-Entrez je vous prie. Nous fit-il signe de la patte, puis nous sommes rentrés dans la salle et on aurait dit un musée ! Il y avait un paquet de maquettes posées sur leur socle et sous une cloche de verre.

-C'est ici que nous entreposons les maquettes de nos différents prototypes en 1/24ème.

Je pouvais observer divers véhicules plus ou moins rétro-futuristes et excentriques en terme d'apparences de la simple voiture en passant par des motos complètement renfermées, des camions et même des bus. Il y avait aussi des photographies, dont une sur la construction de l'entreprise avec un léopard qui me semblait familier.

-Mhhh (_1979_..._C'est pas tout jeune _! _Et l'autre il s'est bien laissé pousser le ventre_ !) Pensais-je en voyant le Directeur à côté du léopard, il était plutôt musclé avec ses pectoraux gros comme des pastèques !

-Qui-a-t-il Monsieur Déreault ? Me demanda ledit Directeur en voyant que je restais planté devant une photo...

-Euh je voudrais savoir... c'est qui le léopard sur le photo ?

Le Pr Leopardis s'est alors approché jusqu'à être à côté de moi et m'a dit avec une certaine fierté :

-Lui... C'est mon Père : James P. Leopardis senior !

J'ai entendu d'autres pas se rapprocher pour observer le tableau...

-C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille. Constata Nick intrigué.

-C'est quoi son histoire au sein de cette entreprise ? Demandais-je avec intérêt.

Et avant même que Leopardis n'ouvre la bouche, le Directeur lui coupa le sifflet !

-Eh bien en fait son père remarquait que à beaucoup d'endroits au près ou dans Zootopie, les appareils électroniques ne fonctionnaient pas très bien, et malgré tous les efforts des électriciens et spécialistes, rien n'y faisait ! Alors le Pr Leopardis senior a réunis ses vieux amis d'université : surtout des personnes spécialisées en physique nucléaire, informatique, électronique, astrophysique, etc... Après 5 ans de recherches, ils en ont déduits que c'était des vortex, portails ou trou de ver. Finalement le Pr Leopardis senior a décidé d'essayer de trouver un moyen de les traverser...

-(_OK_ ! _Ce ligre est un trou du cul_ !)

-... Et il faut que je vous parle de la façon dont mon père a imaginé la machine. C'est très simple : il était en train d'accrocher une pendule au dessus de la cheminée, et finalement on ne sait pour quelle raison il a glissé de son escabeau et s'est cogné la tête sur le rebord de cheminée ! Une fois qu'il a repris connaissance il s'est jeté sur un papier et un stylo, puis...

Le Pr Leopardis m'a esquivé et s'est précipité vers une cloche sous laquelle se trouvait un appareil ressemblant à une boîte noire, comme dans les avions, mais qui était Littéralement noire, l'appareil n'était pas plus gros qu'une boîte de Ricoré. Il la pointa du doigt et continua son explication :

-... il a dessiné ceci. C'est ÇA qui vous a permis d'arriver à Zootopie et qui permet de voyager entre nos deux mondes : le CTV !

-C'est donc ça le fameux CTV ! Dit Nick définitivement admiratif.

-Il lui aura fallu une vingtaine d'années pour en créer cinq. Et je vois que mes confrères vous ont parlé du CTV.

Une idée m'a alors traversée la tête...

-Pr Leopardis ?

-Oui ?

-C'est grâce au travail de votre père que mon rêve à pu se réaliser.

-Merci c'est gentil. Mais dites moi, quel était ce rêve exactement ?

-Et bien c'était de découvrir un monde rempli d'animaux anthropomorphes.

-Anthropomorphes ?

-Dérivé du Grec ancien : _ánthrôpos_ qui signifie « être humain » et _morphế_ qui signifie « forme ».

-Il n'y a pas d'animaux comme nous dans votre monde ? Demanda le Dr Clawhauser.

J'ai failli tomber à la renverse à sa question, mais si je ne donnais que le peu d'informations, ils ne me sauteraient pas dessus pour me retailler la figure...

-Si, mais ils n'ont pas évolués.

-Tu veut dire quoi par là ? Demanda Nick en arquant un sourcil et en posant ses patte sur ses hanches.

-C'est à dire qu'ils ne se tiennent pas sur deux pattes, ne téléphonent pas, ne travaillent pas, ne parlent pas... en gros ils font pas tout ce que vous faites !

-COMMENT ?! S'exclamèrent-ils, visiblement choqués comme si on leur avaient appris une mauvaise nouvelle. Puis le Dr Clawhauser me demanda avec un visage curieux mais méfiant néanmoins :

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont restés à l'état sauvage ?

-Je dirais pas vraiment sauvage, mais plutôt naturel. Je voyais qu'ils étaient intrigués, voire choqués alors je les ai rassurés. Je vous rassure nous vous voyons pas comme inférieurs, mais égaux à nous !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lionel ! Ça fait peut-être que quelques heures que nous nous connaissons mais je sais que tu ne sous-estimes personne... et même vous deux ! Me dit Judy en me prenant la main puis en regardant mon père et mon frère.

-Et dites moi Lionel.

-Oui Mr le Directeur ?

-Puisque les autres animaux n'ont pas évolués, à part la votre, que mangez vous ? Un arc électrique m'a de nouveau traversé l'échine ! Et j'essayais de ne pas le montrer !

-(_Putain de vérole_ ! _Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire_ ?!... _Ah oui _!) Eh bien en fait...

-Ils nous ont dit qu'ils sont omnivores. Me coupa Nick.

-Aaah d'accord. Répondit le directeur avant d'ajouter :

-Et vous mangez des animaux ?

M'attendant à cette question j'ai répondu presque instantanément :

-Seulement des insectes, des poissons et des oiseaux !

-Et je vous rassure nous ne vous considérons pas comme inférieurs à n...

-N'en rajoute pas Arthur. Je crois qu'ils ont compris...

Dit mon père à Arthur.

-C'est exact Mr Déreault.

-Bien maintenant est-ce que nous pourrions continuer j'ai une pièce à vous montrer.

-Oui Mr le Directeur ! Répondis-je avec mon père et Arthur.

Et nous sommes sortis de la pièce avant de s'arrêter devant une porte avec un panneau placé au dessus sur lequel il était écrit...

-Vous avez un stand de tir ?! Demanda mon père surpris... tout comme nous autres, à part le Dr Clawhauser et le Pr Leopardis.

-Et oui ! Répondit-il avec assurance.

-Mais je croyais que les armes étaient prohibées dans votre pays.

Interrogea mon père avant que le Dirlo ne réponde :

-Ce n'est pas pour les armes à feu : c'est pour les tirs au pistolet tranquillisant.

-Et c'est adapté ? Continua notre père.

-Mais oui !

Nous sommes alors rentrés dans la pièce et ça ressemblait à un stand de tir typique des films de policiers avec ses compartiments et ses cibles (qui ressemblaient à des silhouettes de canidés ou de félins pour la plupart).

-C'est génial ! M'exclamais-je comme un enfant.

-J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute ma vie !

-T'exagère pas un peu Nick ?

-Ouip !

Le directeur se retourna finalement et nous dit :

-Mettez vos lunettes de protections et vos bouchons anti-bruits vous allez nous faire une petite démonstration.

-OK Mr le Directeur.

Après quoi j'ai regardé à droite puis à gauche avant de localiser lesdites protections posés sur une table, je me suis approché et les ais saisis, les autres ont suivis le mouvement ensuite je suis parti vers un compartiment où se trouvait une cible qui représentait un loup et qui était située à au moins douze mètres de moi. J'ai ouvert la boite qui contenait mon pistolet et l'ai posé sur la table avec le chargeur à côté le temps que j'enfile mes EPI (Équipements de Protection Individuels).

-Vous devriez mettre tout de suite votre holster d'épaule.

Me dit le Directeur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous portez un gilet et que donc ça le cachera, de plus vous devez porter votre arme en permanence sur vous.

-D'accord.

J'ai finalement enlevé mon gilet et l'ai posé sur la table, avant de mettre mon holster sur moi et de l'ajuster à ma taille, après quoi j'ai remis mon gilet.

-Alors ? Demandais-je en tournant sur moi même comme dans un défilé de mode.

-On ne le voit même pas ! Me répondit mon père.

J'ai juste dessiné un sourire satisfait sur mon visage avant de voire Nick regarder mon pistolet comme un enfant envieux devant un magasin de bonbons.

-Tu veux tirer une balle Nick ? Demandais-je, et celui-ci se tourna vers moi assez surpris.

-Lionel !? Tu n'y pense quand même pas !

-Bien-sûr que si Papa ! C'est mon arme j'en fais ce que j'en veux et en plus il est agent de police et majeur par dessus le marché donc il a l'autorisation !

-Mais Judy a dit que les policiers n'avaient pas le droit de...

-Je vous rassure Mr Déreault je ne dirais rien à leur Chef et puis en plus c'est la seule et unique fois qu'il aura l'occasion d'essayer, donc laissez-le faire.

Répondit le Directeur à mon père, finalement il n'insista pas et me regarda un peu anxieux.

-T'inquiète pas Papa ! Nick est un renard majeur.

-Majeur peut-être... mais mature ça reste à prouver !

-Tais-toi Carottes et admire l'artiste !

-Donc pour charger vous glissez le chargeur dans le pistolet et après vous tirez le canon en arrière pour l'armer, vous visez, vous baissez la sécurité, puis vous mettez votre doigt sur la détente et vous tirez. Dit le Pr Leopardis en tenant le pistolet entre ses pattes et en mimant la marche à suivre.

-Oui, ça fonctionne à peu près comme un pistolet tranquillisant.

-Sauf que c'est plus lourd et que ça fait BEAUCOUP plus de bruit ! Lui dit mon père toujours nerveux.

-T'inquiète je gère !

Nick commença à charger avant que je l'interrompe...

-Tu sais qu'il fonctionnera pas à moins que tu mette un balle dans le chargeur ? Lui dis-je en tenant un paquet de balles

-Ah oui ! Merci.

-Il faut que t'en mette sept dans le chargeur.

-OK.

-Quand à nous, je vous propose que nous nous écartions. Dis-je aux autres présents autour de moi.

-Bonne idée ! Approuva mon père en premier avec sa réaction c'était plutôt drôle !

Et nous nous sommes écartés de Nick qui ne prêtait même pas attention à nous. Cela dit il a quand même réussi à toutes les placer correctement dans le chargeur, après quoi il exécuta la moitié de la manœuvre avant de redresser son pistolet et...

-Tu le tiens mal.

L'interrompis-je.

-Quoi ? Mais je le tiens bien !

-Non au juste ! Faut que tu alignes tes pouces. Ajouta mon père qui avait tiré au pistolet il y a longtemps...

-OK merci des conseils maintenant laisse moi faire !

-D'accord.

-Au fait c'est un pistolet automatique Mr le Directeur ? Demanda Judy au Directeur.

-Bien-sûr que non ce serait trop dangereux !

Donc il repositionna ses pouces avant de redresser son pistolet, celui-ci pesait lourd pour Nick étant donné qu'il faisait des mouvement de balancier. Il tirait la langue espérant sûrement que ça l'aiderait, ça en devenait presque comique ! Finalement avec un dernier effort il redressa et...

PAW

Nick tomba d'un coup sur le dos à cause du recul du pistolet ! Arthur et moi avons finis par éclater de rire !

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Alors ? T'as sous-estimé la puissance du truc Nick ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

Dis-je en rigolant comme une hyène tout en mettant mes bras au niveau de mon ventre. Je commençais à avoir mal au diaphragme.

-Hin hin hin ! Très très drôle ! Dit-il de façon sarcastique.

-Dommage que j'ai pas filmé ça : c'était magnifique ! Ajouta mon frère en ayant du mal à respirer.

-Vas-y ! Rajoutes-en une couche ! Moque toi du pauvre renard ! Dit il légèrement irrité.

-N'empêche il a quand même réussi à lui tirer un coup dans les ratiches !

Dit mon père après avoir ramené la cible vers nous et on pouvait voir un trou en plein dans les chicots.

-C'était juste un coup de chance ! Dis-je instantanément et toujours en pouffant de rire.

-Et bien dans ce cas montre nous de quoi tu est capable !

-Euh Nick tu devrais pas...

Essayât de dire mon père au renard flic.

-Chut ! Tss tss !

-Elle à raison tu devrais pas sous-estimer Lionel ! Ajouta Arthur avant de se faire couper le sifflet.

-Laissons le faire ! Et voyons si il fait mieux.

-Si je fais mieux que toi tu me devras une de tes glaces à l'eau, tu sais les « Pawpsicles » à la fraise ?

-Je tiens le pari sans problème !

J'ai alors de nouveau accroché la cible et ai appuyé sur le bouton pour la faire reculer jusqu'à douze mètres.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Nick avec arrogance.

-Je vérifie que tout fonctionne bien.

Dis-je en enlevant mon chargeur et en vérifiant mon arme sous toutes ses coutures. Finalement j'ai ré-appuyé sur le bouton et la cible a continué de s'éloigner : 15, 20, 30, 35, 40 et 45 mètres.

**POV Arthur**

-Tu est sûr de toi ? Parce c'est quand même plutôt loin ! Demanda Nick, toujours aussi sûr de lui.

-T'inquiète et regarde.

-Euuuh Nick je t'assure ! Tu ne devrais pas... Non ! En fait regarde, comme il dit (_Je veux voir sa réaction _!).

J'ai vu Lionel charger son pistolet, viser eeeet...

PAW...PAW...PAW...PAW PAW PAW

J'ai vu le sourire de Nick tomber petit-à-petit et finalement celui-ci dit quand même :

-Ouais je suis sûr qu'il a tiré à côté !

-N'en sois pas si sûr !

Nick se contenta de me fixer avant de détourner le regard vers la cible que Lionel ramenait vers nous, finalement le visage de Nick tomba carrément dans une expression surprise et hébétée à la fois : Lionel avait réussi à faire un smiley sur le visage de la cible ! Et croyez moi : faire un smiley sur une cible à taille « animale » à 45 mètres c'est pas une cible bien grande !

**POV Lionel**

Je décrochais la cible et la tendit à Nick en disant :

-Tiens, cadeau !

Nick prit la cible entre ses pattes et l'enroula lentement...

-Alors « l'artiste » ? Lui dis-je en riant un peu à son incrédulité.

-Où t'as appris à tirer comme ça ?!

-À Disneyland Paris !... Non je déconne ! Je tire au pistolet à plombs dans mon jardin depuis deux ans.

-Je crois que tu as perdu une occasion de te taire !

-Tais-toi Arthur !

Pendant que je remettais mon pistolet dans mon holster je demandais à Nick avec un sourire malicieux :

-Au fait Nick ? N'oublie pas la glace à l'eau parfum fraise !

-Excusez moi Mr Déreault et Arthur mais pourriez-vous nous faire une démonstration ?

-Bien-sûr.

Répondit mon père au Directeur et à cet instant un koala habillé avec un pantalon brun, une chemise beige, des bretelles et un nœud papillon entra dans la pièce il avait l'air du genre teigneux, il s'approcha du Directeur et lui demanda quelque chose. Finalement j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et j'ai demandé au Directeur :

-Excusez moi Mr le Directeur mais où se trouvent les toilettes ?

-Et bien c'est une aubaine car Mr Toothleson va vous-y conduire.

Le koala s'est alors approché de moi et m'a regardé avec méfiance, avant de de me faire un signe du doigt pour que je le suive...

-À plus tard.

-À tout à l'heure Touffu !

-Touffu ?

-Ouais c'est ton nouveau surnom.

-Pourquoi Touffu ?

-À cause du peu de tes cheveux : ils sont raides comme tout !

-Je tiens ça de mon arrière grand père mais s'il te plaît trouve moi un autre surnom : je l'aime pas trop.

-Mmmmmmh... Liony ça te conviens mieux ?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux. Bon faut que j'y aille !

-OK à plus !

Et finalement j'ai suivi le koala à travers les couloirs du bâtiment, celui-ci me dit en cours de route :

-Faudrait que je passe à la chaufferie ça te dérange pas la Chose ?

-Non ça me dérange pas. Au fait je vous prierais de m'appeler par mon prénom ou mon nom de famille, j'ai pas été baptisé à l'eau de vaisselle !

-Si tu veux !... Et t'es quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il presque plus par obligations que par réels principes de politesse.

-Je suis un humain.

-Unumain ?

-Non UN humain, H-U-M-A-I-N.

-D'accord Liony.

-(_Mais il est con ou il le fait exprès _? _Bof c'est pas important je vais avoir l'occasion de voire la chaufferie comme ça_...)

**Une minute plus tard**...

-C'est l'entrée de la chaufferie au fait attention il fait chaud là dedans !

-J'en doute pas un instant !

Finalement il a ouvert la porte et nous avons pénétrés dans un couloir éclairé par juste quelques néons qui pendaient au plafond comme dans un vieux garage...

-C'est ça la chaudière ?!

-Ouaip ! Cette vieille barrique à taules ondulées à au moins plus de 30 ans et ça fait des mois que je demande à ce con de dirlo, excusez moi de mon vocabulaire, de changer cette saleté !

-Pourquoi ça ? Elle à l'air de fonctionner très bien !

-Oui « Elle à l'air », mais ça c'est en apparence. Regarde !

Il saisit un torchon posé sur une barre et tourna une valve vers la gauche et un énorme jet de vapeur surgi en hurlant de la chaudière avant qu'il ne referme la valve, alors déjà que la pièce est très mal éclairée et que la chaudière ressemble vaguement à un visage humain... l'effet était encore plus saisissant. Après avoir effectué sa tâche il me parla un peu de la chose...

-Tu comprends mieux ? Mon boulot c'est de baisser la pression de la chaudière matin et soir : la valve de sécurité est bouffée par la rouille. Et je répète au dirlo que si on la change pas : les employés pourront l'observer à travers un télescope : vu que l'entreprise sera rendue sur la lune ! Et j'espère qu'il sera du voyage !

-Vous le détestez à ce point ?

-Je le haït ! Figure toi que c'est lui qui a repris l'entreprise à la mort du père du Pr Leopardis. Tu vas sûrement me demander ce qui lui est arrivé, hé ben je vais te le dire : il s'est suicidé !

-Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Celui-ci remonta la pendule (c'est une expression pour dire qu'on renifle quand on a le nez bouché) et continua son explication...

-Et bien ça reste une rumeur, mais apparemment il bossait sur une machine qui pourrait créer un portail et permettre de se rendre entre notre monde et le votre sans utiliser de véhicules, seulement voilà à cette époque l'entreprise était étroitement liée au gouvernement, et apparemment et encore d'après de rumeurs : il aurait fait un cauchemar où il aurait vu les conséquences de sa machine, il aurait ainsi caché les plans et se serait foutu en l'air pour éviter de transmettre ça au gouvernement !

-Et le Dirlo ?

-J'y viens : en fait le Dirlo et Leopardis Sr étaient fréquemment en conflit. Et à sa mort il a saisi l'opportunité et est devenu PDG de l'entreprise !

-Il est horrible à se point ? Parce que vu comment vous en parlez...

-Il est sympa avec vous parce que vous êtes un peu ses clients et du coup il est du genre « Je vous écoute ? » et avec ses employés il est du genre « laissez moi causer » ou « faites gaffe, je vous ais à l'œil ! »... par contre je lui reconnais deux choses, c'est qu'il est doué dans les négociations et pour étouffer les choses : il est doué là dedans le salaud ! Au fait veuillez m'excuser de mon vocabulaire...

Finalement nous sommes sortis et j'ai pu aller aux toilettes, je me suis rincé le visage et je suis retourné accompagné du koala jusqu'au stand de tir. Une fois dans le stand j'ai pu voir mon frère et mon père comparer leur score au tir.

-Alors Papa ? T'as réussi ?

-Je suis plutôt fier de moi : je lui est mis cinq balles sur sept dans le corps.

-Oh ! Impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui a pas tiré depuis cinq ans ! Je peux voir de mes propres yeux ? Mon père me tendit la cible et j'ai pu voir ses résultats : trois dans le ventre et deux dans la gorge. Les chances de survie sont plutôt minces !

-Et regarde mes résultats. Me demanda Arthur.

-OK... Ah ! Une dans le torse !

-La fléchette était « chargée à vide ». Compléta Nick.

-Vous pouvez les garder en souvenir et je pense qu'il va être l'heure de se quitter. Nous dit le Directeur.

-OK je préviens le Chef Bogo et allons-y ! Annonça Judy en saisissant son talkie-walkie tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Alors Messieurs ? Après tout ça, êtes vous prêts pour votre séjour à Zootopie ? Nous demanda le Directeur.

-On va tout faire pour ça devrait être une semaine de plaisir ! Répondis-je.

-UNE SEMAINE !? S'exclamèrent Leopardis et Toothleson.

-Au moins... Me corrigea mon père, après quoi nous avons laissés Mr Toothleson au niveau du « mini musée » et nous sommes repartis.

**Trois minutes plus tard...**

-Tu es sûre que le Chef sera bientôt là ? Demandais-je au petit lapin.

-Évidement ! Il à dit qu'il nous attendrait dans hall de l'entreprise.

Et effectivement : il y était et il nous attendait avec son visage sévère habituel...

-Vous voilà ! Il faut que je vous parle.

-À quel sujet Chef ?... Ah oui par rapport aux Déreault ! S'exclama Nick juste après sa question.

-Exactement ! J'ai réfléchi à la situation et je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'ils dorment au commissariat ce soir.

-QUOI ?! Avons nous dit tous les cinq à l'unisson.

-Oui vu ce que tu as provoqué en fin de matinée je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous dormiez au commissariat. J'ai affiché un visage presque semblable à celui du Chef...

-Mais Chef Bogo ! Nick et moi même avions prévu de les héberger chez nous. Essaya de plaider Judy à son supérieur.

-Rassurez-vous : c'est juste pour ce soir. Nous dit-il avec calme tout en faisant de gestes avec son sabot.

-Juste pour ce soir ? Questionna mon père et semblant oublier un détail.

-Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire : vous avez un rendez-vous à partir de demain matin à l'école de médecine et de biologie de Zootopie, ils vous feront passer une batterie de tests et vous poseront des questions, puis ils enverrons les résultats au ZNN pour qu'ils puissent les diffuser, ainsi les zootopiens cesserons le rassemblement.

-Peut-être qu'ils comprendront aussi que vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais qu'ils le pensent. Dit Nick avec sérieux et ce qui m'a étonné... une certaine compassion !

-J'espère.

Répondit mon père avec calme et visiblement plongé dans ses pensées.

J'ai regardé derrière moi et ai vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le hall d'accueil, à part Rob et nous. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre pour voir quelle heure il était...

-Eh ben ! On a passé un sacré bout de temps ici !

-Comment ça ? Me questionna Arthur.

-Il est vingt heures moins le quart !

-Oh ! J'ai pas vu le temps passer !

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir. Annonça le Directeur, ce qui eu pour effet de sortir Papa de sa transe.

-Dans ce cas au revoir Mr le Directeur.

Dis-je, après quoi je me suis avancé et lui ai serré la patte, qu'il à failli m'écrabouiller ! Mon père, mon frère ainsi que Nick et Judy ont fait de même. J'ai dit au revoir au Dr Clawhauser et au Pr Leopardis et autant dire que leur patte était toute douce comme celle de mon chat... ça fait assez bizarre d'ailleurs de serrer la patte d'un fauve.

-Bon et bien je crois que je vais pouvoir m'en aller avec mes...

Commença à dire le Dr Clawhauser, et c'est alors que la sonnerie de mon téléphone se mit à sonner avec la musique _Back in Time_ de Huey Lewis !... Et je vous le donne dans le mille : la chanson était traduite en français !

-Excusez moi un appel.

-Sans blague ?

-Nicholas ! Lui dis-je irrité !

-Désolé.

...

-ATTENDS QUOI ?! Nous nous sommes exclamés.

-J'ai donné mon numéro à personne !

-Bah décroche ! M'ordonna Arthur.

J'ai alors regardé le nom affiché sur mon téléphone... Et j'ai était plus que surpris !

-Oh ! C'est Mamie !

-QUOI ?!

-Tu plaisante j'espère ! Dit mon père sur un air PAS du tout interrogateur...

-J'ai la gueule de quelqu'un qui plaisante ?

-Lionel ! Surveille ton langage et décroche !

Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre quoi que ce soit sinon mon cerveau se serait liquéfié, et même si ça me terrorisait je voulais décrocher et avoir le cœur net sur mes doutes...

-Allô ?...Ah Mamie c'est toi !...Ah !...(_Comment je vais lui expliquer ça_ ?!..._Ah oui_ !)...Eh bien figure toi qu'on a eu un pépin avec la voiture : y'a un problème au niveau du moteur...

-Lionel faut que tu lui dise... Commença à me demander mon père, mais Arthur lui à coupé la parole et lui a dit calmement

-T'inquiète pas, il sais encore mentir à 19 ans !

-Et bien on a un peu bousillé le moteur par accident...Eh bien le garagiste a dit qu'on en avait pour au moins cinq jours ou une semaine...Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va trouver un hôtel !...tu veux leur parler ?...OK je te les passe...Bisous, je t'aime !...À plus tard bisous.

J'ai ensuite passé le téléphone à mon père et celui-ci l'a pris pour parler un peu avec sa mère.

-Tu t'en est tiré de justesse !

-Merci Nick !

-De rien mon pote !

-Par contreeee... Ah oui ! Pourquoi je peux recevoir des appels venant de notre monde ?!

-Tu sais Lionel ? Y'a des moments dans la vie où il faut pas chercher à comprendre !

-Peut-être que c'est cette même force supérieure qui traduit notre langue en anglais pour vous qui nous permet de téléphoner avec notre monde d'origine. Le Chef Bogo, m'a alors regardé comme une poule devant un couteau de boucher !

-Quel qu'un à compris ce qu'il vient de dire ? Demanda-t-il visiblement perdu dans mon explication.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Répondit le Dr Clawhauser au Chef Bogo.

-Alors pouvez vous me faire part de cette information ?

-Désolé Chef mais ça serait trop long à vous expliquer.

Le Chef se frotta la tempe et voyant ça Judy compléta :

-Mais je vous rassure ! Nous vous l'expliquerons plus en détails une fois que nous serons rendus au ZPD ! Le Chef n'insista pas et pendant que mon père passait le téléphone à Arthur, Judy eu soudain une idée...

-J'ai une idée ! Si on allait vous commander un menu au McRoarnald's ? Ça vous fera du bien !

-Bonne idée Carotte ! J'adhère !

-C'est pour eux !

-Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais leur enlever la nourriture de la gueule ?

-Euh Nick ? Pour nous les humains ça s'appelle une bouche : la gueule c'est dans le langage familier.

-Ah le humains !

-Ah les renards ! Nick se contenta de me regarder en arquant un sourcil. Je te rassure ! Je plaisante !

Finalement Arthur raccrocha et le Chef annonça :

-Et bien nous pouvons y aller !

-Au fait, au revoir Rob !

-Au revoir Lionel ! Mon père et mon frère l'ont aussi salué puis nous avons finalement quittés le bâtiment, tandis que les deux scientifiques et leur dirlo à la mord-moi-le-nœud sont restés.

-Alors ? Comment c'est passé votre conversation téléphonique ? Demandais-je en étant un peu inquiet de sa réponse...

-Eh bien Mamie était un peu inquiète... D'ailleurs je te félicite ! Elle a cru a ton histoire !

-Bravo Liony ! Je dois t'avouer que tu m'épates !

-Hé hé hé ! Renard malin ! Dis-je en tournant mon pouce vers mon torse et avec fierté.

-Ho ! C'est MA réplique ! Riposta-t-il en répétant le même geste que moi.

-Techniquement t'as pas apposé les droits d'auteur sur cette réplique donc...voilà !

Nous avons soudainement entendus des bruits de poubelles, nous avons immédiatement tournés la tête à droite et avons vus quelque chose fouiller dans une poubelle. Mon instinct me disait de saisir mon pistolet mais ma conscience me disait de faire gaffe vu que Bogo est à côté de moi. Finalement Judy, Nick et le Chef ont saisis leur torche pour éclairer la zone...

-Qui est là ? Demanda le Chef à voix haute.

La chose a relevé la tête : on aurait dit un puma. Il nous observais sans bouger, tout ce que j'ai pu noter c'est qu'il portait un jean usé, un maillot blanc sous une chemise à carreaux rouges et verts en motifs écossais, il portait aussi un bonnet noir qui ne couvrait pas ses oreilles. De plus vu sa morphologie j'en ai déduit que c'était plutôt une femelle. Sa queue battait lentement à droite puis à gauche avant « qu'elle » ne s'enfuie à toutes jambes.

-Arrêtez-vous ! Il commençais à saisir son taser mais je l'ai interrompu dans son élan.

-Laissez-le partir Chef. Si ça se trouve il cherchait juste à manger...

-Bon ! Je passe l'éponge. Pour cette fois !

-C'était qui ? Demanda Arthur.

-C'est une SDF. Répondit Nick tout en éteignant et en rangeant sa lampe torche.

-Une SDF ? Répétais-je intrigué.

-Oui ! Et d'après beaucoup de gens elle aurait entre 16 et 19 ans. Me répondit le Chef.

-Et vous savez pourquoi elle est à la rue si jeune ? Continuais-je à demander au Chef toujours intrigué.

-Pas vraiment : aucun flic n'a pu l'attraper ou même lui parler jusque là ! Après un moment de silence mon téléphone s'est de nouveau mis à sonner, cette fois c'était ma mère !

-Allô Maman...

J'ai dû lui raconter à peu près la même histoire qu'avec ma grand-mère...

-...Mais non ça va aller !...Non ! Non ! Non non ! Ne te déplace pas ! On est à quatre heures de route ! Tu vas pas faire huit heures de route pour nous chercher ? En plus faut que tu fasses des économies pour nos vacances à Saint-Hilaire...D'accord je te le passe...Bisous je t'embrasse...Je t'aime fort bisous. Et la même manœuvre que tout à l'heure s'est répétée...

**Deux minutes plus tard**...

-Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir monter avec moi ? Nous demanda le Chef.

-Chef ? Avez-vous oublié ce qu'on devait faire ?

-Ah oui ! Bon, si vous me cherchez je suis à la base. Dit-il à ses subordonnés, et je sentais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on monte avec lui...

-OUI CHEF ! Dirent Judy et Nick à l'unisson tout en faisant un salut militaire. Et le Chef prit sa voiture et quitta le parking de l'entreprise.

-Maintenant tout le monde à bord ! Nous ordonna le lapin.

Nous sommes montés dans la voiture et sommes repartis en direction de Savanna Central, et comme pour l'aller c'est Nick qui conduisait. Je pouvais voir la ville à la tombée du jour : les lumières qui commençaient à s'allumer, les voitures qui circulaient avec ces mammifères de différentes espèces et tailles rentrer de leur travail où y aller. Même si la plupart des animaux étaient nocturnes, la ville commençais à s'animer et autant le dire : Zootopie de nuit c'est très beau : un vrai paquebot voguant sur les flots ! Nous passions devant des chaînes de magasins et notamment de vêtements, dont une a retenue mon attention. J'ai demandé au renard et au lapin devant nous :

-Euh dites vous connaissez le parti Nazi ?

À la façon dont Nick m'a regardé j'en ai déduit que :...

-Mais ça existe pas « le parti Nazi » et puis je crois bien que ça n'a jamais existé ! Me rédondit-il.

-Je ne me rappelle pas que mes professeurs nous aient parlés de ça en cours... Euh pourquoi tu pose cette question Lionel ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Bah ! Pour rien...

En fait ledit magasin qui a attiré mon attention portait le nom de _Hugo Beass..._

_-_Euuuh où on va ? C'est pas la direction du commissariat. Demanda notre père.

-On va au McRoarnald's vous commander un menu. Répondit Nick tout en continuant à regarder la route droit devant-lui

-Mais...mais...mais...

Commença à balbutier mon père avant que Judy n'interrompe mon père.

-Y'a pas de « maismaismais » Thierry ! On vous commande un menu pour manger autre chose que des sandwichs pris au distributeur.

-Mais ça va vous coûter cher ! Arriva-t-il enfin à dire.

-T'inquiète pas ! Étant donné que nous sommes flics nous avons le droit à une réduction de 30% sur les restaurants.

Le rassura Judy avec son sourire doux. Avec le visage qu'elle faisait elle était trop mignonne ! Seulement voilà je me suis ravisé de le dire car « un lapin peut dire d'un autre lapin qu'il est mignon, mais pour les lapins le mot « mignon » est un peu stéréotypant ! ». Je voyais un bâtiment similaires aux vieux McDo's qui avaient le toit rouge, Nick rapprocha la voiture du drive et je voyais des mammifères manger à leur tables : des proies comme des prédateurs !

-Au fait cachez-vous ! Nous ordonna Nick, nous nous sommes alors détachés et écrasés sur le sol du véhicule.

-**Bonjour, bienvenue au McRoarnald's que désirez-vous** ?

Nous demanda une voix de jeune femme à travers le haut parleur. Nick nous regarda avec un air interrogateur et nous fit signe. Je me suis alors légèrement relevé et ai regardé le panneau lumineux avec divers menus inscrits dessus. Après l'avoir observé et fait mon choix, j'ai dit à Nick et à voix basse :

-Je voudrais un Big Mike aux criquets, une grande frite avec sauce BBQ, un grand Cola-Soda avec des glaçons et un brownie aux pépites de nougat. Nick à alors répété la recette au haut-parleur.

-Ce sera tout ?

-À ton tour Thierry.

Murmura Nick à mon père, celui-ci hésita un instant puis lui dit :

-Je prends pareil que lui sauf que se sera sans sauce sur les frites et un muffin aux fruits rouges en dessert.

Nick annonça la commande de Papa dans le haut parleur et...

-Moi ce sera un Mike Queen triple cheese aux grillons avec une petite frite sauce ketchup, une glace Furrday caramel et un Cola-Soda moyen sans glaçons.

Et Nick annonça de plus belle la commande. Après avoir dit à la dame au bout du fil que la commande était terminée, je me suis de nouveau caché et ai rejoint mon père et mon frère, puis on s'est avancés jusqu'au guichet pour payer puis au guichet pour prendre les menus.

-Voilà pour vous. Bon appétit ! Dit une voix féminine et pétillante.

-Merci au revoir et bonne soirée. Salua Nick avec ses deux doigts.

-Bonne soirée ! Répondit-elle, nous nous sommes avancés jusqu'à un parking et Nick s'est retourné pour nous dire :

-C'est bon, vous pouvez vous relever !

Nous nous sommes exécutés et nous nous sommes rattachés.

-Vous les mangerez au commissariat. Nous dit Judy avec son éternel sourire !

-Bien-sûr. Répondit notre père et nous sommes repartis en direction du ZPD, la délicieuse odeur de nos menus inondait mes narines et j'ai dû déglutir à plusieurs reprises pour éviter de baver comme un chien !

-On est presque arrivés ! Nous annonça Nick. Je voyais le commissariat en vue et j'ai alors remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas...

-Bah ! Où sont les grévistes ? Il est même pas 21h00 !

-Ils sont rentrés chez eux. Me répondit Judy. Je me suis mis à pouffer et Judy ne tarda pas à le remarquer...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Vu qu'ils voulaient nous étriper il y a quelques heures... je les trouves pas très insistants pour le coup !

-C'est clair ! Les Gilets Jaunes seraient restés plus longtemps à leur place ! Ajouta Arthur à voix haute.

-Les Gilets Jaunes ? Répétèrent-ils perplexes.

-C'est un mouvement de grève contre le gouvernement français. Répondit notre père.

-Pourquoi ils sont contre le gouvernement ? Demanda Judy visiblement curieuse.

-Parce que si vous Américains avaient eu la chance de ne pas avoir des incompétents au pouvoir... nous les Français n'avons pas eu cette chance ! Dis-je avec sarcasme.

-Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Compléta mon père.

-OK.

-Je viens d'y penser !

-Quoi ?

-Ce sont pas tous des animaux nocturnes donc c'est normal qu'il y en est beaucoup qui rentrent chez eux. En plus il me semble que les proies composent 80 ou 90% de la populasse de Zootopie.

-Ouais et ceux qui sont nocturnes ?

-...Ils sont pas très insistants ! Répondis-je quand même. Nous avons tous rigolé un bon coup avant de garer la voiture à côté des autres sur le parking du ZPD.

-Bon. On y va ? Demanda mon père.

-Oui.

Et nous sommes descendus de la voiture avant de fermer les portières et partir en direction du hall d'accueil cette fois-ci pour voir un guépard potelé derrière son bureau en train de remballer ses affaires.

-Salut Ben !

-Oh coucou Jude et Nick ! Je l'ai vu relever ses yeux vers nous avant de nous regarder...

-Oh ! Vous êtes revenus !

-Eh oui ! Le Chef veut qu'on dorme ici pour des raisons de sécurité.

-Ah !

-Au fait je me présente, je m'appelle...

-Lionel Déreault !

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Ils m'ont présenté à toi lorsque tu a été shooté, d'ailleurs ils t'avait mis une muselière...

-QUOI ?! M'exclamais-je.

-Oups ! Je crois que j'ai dit une bêtise !...

Je me suis retourné vers Nick et Judy alors que mon visage commençais à virer au rouge écarlate.

-Wow ! Je savais pas que les humains pouvaient changer de couleur !...

Me dit Nick qui commençais à devenir nerveux : il avait les oreilles rabattues sur la tête, tout comme Judy, et la queue entre les jambes. Ils reculaient prudemment.

-Oh ! T'a remarqué ?... Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?!

-Bah c'est à dire que...

-Non ! Laisse tomber ! Je te comprends : je ne vous connaissez pas et vous non plus. Donc je vous pardonne à moitié ! Dis-je tandis que mon visage se rafraîchissait un peu et que je perdais de la couleur.

-Et si on te disais que c'était dans la procédure ? Me questionna Nick en levant le doigt comme pour poser une question.

-Dans ce cas c'est complètement.

-Ch'uis désolé ! J'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Commença à s'exciter Benjamin en tendant les pattes en avant.

-C'est pas grave. Bon ben c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai faim !

-Alors en route !

-Au fait Clawhauser ? Demanda mon père au Très gros guépard réceptionniste.

-Oui ?

-Votre sœur est la personne la plus intelligente, gentille et jolie que j'ai jamais rencontré !

-Oh merci ! Je le lui dirais.

-OK.

-Au revoir Clawhauser ! Avons-nous dit à l'unisson.

-Au revoir les Déreault !

Et nous sommes partis en direction de notre cellule, il n'y avait aucun animal dans les cellules, nous sommes finalement arrivés devant celle où on était tout à l'heure.

-Je vais chercher le gardien. Et Judy partit chercher le gardien dans les couloirs, et au bout de quelques minutes revint avec le loup que j'avais rencontré quand je me suis réveillé dans la cellule pour la première fois il me regarda un instant avant que je lui dise :

-T'a jamais vu un beau gosse ?

Nick éclata de rire et dit juste après :

-Ils ont un sacré sens de l'humour ces humains !

-Non ça va il est pas laid ! Corrigea Judy. Le loup glissa sa clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte en faisant un signe de la patte comme un groom dans un hôtel pour nous inviter à entrer, nous nous sommes alors exécuté puis Nick et Judy nous ont suivis.

-Bon appétit messieurs !

-Merci Judy ! Avons nous dit presque à l'unisson et finalement nous avons commencés à manger nos menus, j'ai commencé par mon Big Mike aux criquets et c'était délicieux ! Je savourais le hamburger le plus longtemps possible en alternant entre hamburger, frites, soda et ainsi de suite. Finalement nous avions terminé notre repas au bout de une heure.

-C'était bien bon !

-Content que ça vous aient plu ! Nous dit Judy.

-J'ai bien mangé, j'ai bien bu, j'ai la peau du ventre bien tendue merci petit Jésus !

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Nick intrigué.

-C'est une chanson connue dans la France rurale. Répondit mon père au flic renard.

-Oooooh... Putain de vérole !

-Quoi Lionel ? Me demanda mon père.

-On a pas nos brosses à dents !

-Perso je me les brosserais en rêve ! Dit Arthur avec nonchalance.

-Enfin ça c'est pas une nouveauté ! Lui rétorquais-je.

-Dis que je me les brosses pas souvent !

-C'est totalement ce que je suis en train d'insinuer !

-Ça suffit tous les deux !

-Désolé Papa !

-C'est pas grave Lionel ! On vous apportera vos brosses à dents demain matin.

-Merci Judy. Je me suis approché pour lui serrer la patte et là un truc inattendu s'est produit : elle m'a fait un câlin ! Du coup j'ai posé mes mains dans son dos et le lui ait rendu.

-Merci pour tout ! Dis-je avec une voix douce.

-Mais je suis flic : c'est mon devoir de veiller sur les autres ! Finalement elle regarda mon père et mon frère avant de dire :

-Venez donc ! Ainsi mon père et mon frère se sont joints à l'accolade.

-Tu viens Nick ?

-Du moment que tu me ré-embrasse pas sur la truffe ça me va !

-Je te ré-embrasse pas, c'est promis ! Celui-ci s'est mis à sourire et s'est joint à nous. Et c'est là que j'ai entendu le Chef se racler la gorge. Nous avons vite rompus l'étreinte et l'avons regardé.

-Ça va être l'heure de l'extinction des feux.

-OK Chef. Le renard et le lapin sont finalement sortis de la cellule et ont refermés la porte je les aient regardés et ait dit.

-Bonne nuit Nick, bonne nuit Judy !

-BONNE NUIT NICK ET JUDY ! Ajoutèrent Papa et Arthur.

-Bonne nuit les amis !

-(_Leurs amis_ !... _Ils nous considèrent comme leurs amis_ !)

Ça m'avait un peu ému mais je ne voulais pas montrer ça devant le Chef, finalement ils se sont retournés et sont partis, j'avais un pincement au cœur : je voulais qu'ils restent avec nous et je me sentais un peu triste !

-Donnez-moi vos déchets.

Nous ordonna Le Chef Bogo et finalement mon père prit les sacs en carton contenant nos déchets et les donna à travers la grille à Bogo qui les saisis avant de nous dire :

-Bonne nuit messieurs.

-Merci bonne nuit Chef.

-Bonne nuit.

Par contre lui j'étais pas si attristé que ça qu'il parte !

-Bon et bien nous avons eu une sacrée journée et l'autre sera bien chargée alors au temps se coucher ! Dit mon père en retirant ses chaussures et en se glissant sous les draps de son lit, il posa son portable et ses clés sous son oreiller. Arthur quand à lui est allé boire un coup avant de retirer ses chaussures et de se hisser sur le lit superposé. Une fois installé il retira ses lunettes et les posa à côté de lui puis remonta la couverture.

-Papa ? Arthur ?

-Oui ? Me répondit Arthur.

-Mhhh ? Ajouta mon père qui commençais à s'endormir.

-Je pense qu'on devrait garder nos armes sur nous au cas où.

-Oui se serait plus judicieux que de les poser sur le bord du lit. Me répondit mon père en marmonnant à moitié ses mots. Je me suis avancé vers Arthur et lui ait fait la bise...

-Bonne nuit Arthur, je t'aime fort.

-Moi aussi.

Et j'ai répété le même rituel avec mon père avant de retirer mes chaussures, d'ôter mon portable et mon portefeuille de mes poches et de les poser sur mon lit. Je me suis hissé et me suis couché dans mes draps. Là le loup gardien est passé et nous a dit :

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à m'appeler !

-OK.

-Allez EXTINCTION DES FEUX !

Et les lumières se sont éteintes une par une. Notre cellule s'est retrouvée dans le noir et le loup nous dit :

-Bonne nuit messieurs.

-Merci. Avons-nous répondus.

Et il est parti. Je regardais le plafond tout en écoutant les bruits de la ville : les voitures, les sirènes, les passants, etc...

-(_Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là _!? _Que va-t-il nous arriver_ ? _Comment va se passer le rendez-vous de demain_ ?... _Bon _!_ Réfléchit pas trop Lionel_ ! _Tu verras ça dès que tu y seras_...)

Et c'est ainsi que je tombai droit dans les bras de Morphée et que je passais ma première nuit à Zootopie par la même occasion je ne le savais pas encore mais ce que j'avais traversé avec mon père et mon frère jusque là c'était de la gnognotte, c'était juste l'apéro : car les chose sérieuses n'allaient pas tarder à commencer !

**J'espère que ça vous plaît et j****'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette modeste histoire, n'hésitez pas à l'aimer et à la partager, je vous en serait très reconnaissant ! N'hésitez pas non plus à commenter, ça me ferait très très plaisir !**

**Tous les droits de Zootopie appartient à Disney, je ne les possèdent pas. **

**Sinon bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous au revoir et à la prochaine ! **

**P.S Désolé si cette partie vous a parue un peu ennuyeuse et élongée... mais pour moi c'était la partie la plus importante à développer pour la suite des événements. **


	11. Chapitre 10 : Rendez-vous à la fac !

Zootopie 2 : trois humains en ville

Chapitre 10 : Rendez-vous à la fac !

_J'étais sur la plage avec ma mère et Arthur, le soleil nous brûlait la peau et les vagues nous berçaient avec leur chant mélodieux, j'ai saisi un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat et en ai prit un. Je contemplais la mer tandis que j'entendais des bruits de pas derrière moi je me suis retourné et ai vu un certain renard en maillot de bain rouge à bords jaunes et un lapin en bikini bleu et blanc se rapprocher de nous..._

_-Qui sont ces gens ? Demanda notre mère de sa voix douce et intriguée._

_-Je te présente nos amis ! Dis-je avec joie en les présentant de la main. Nick Wilde et Judy Hopps ! _

_-Enchantée !_

_-Nous de même Mme Déreault._

_-En fait je suis divorcée, j'ai donc repris mon nom de jeune fille : Bérenton... Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alice. Dit-elle de son sourire enj__ô__leur. Et c'est ainsi que ma mère entonna la discussion avec Nick et Judy. Elle leur à notamment avoués qu'elle voulait être modèle pour des peintres ou de sculpteurs... Mais ses deux grossesses lui valurent des commentaires désobligeants ! Finalement elle décida de devenir infirmière, après avoir fait ses formations elle l'est finalement devenue et travaille toujours dans ce boulot. Si vous me demandez son âge hé ben elle avait 41 ans au moment des faits et elle allait en avoir 42 au mois d'octobre._

_-J'ai un idée ! Si on allait se baigner ? Proposa mon frère avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_-Bonne idée ! Approuvais-je et nous nous sommes tous jetés à l'eau, étonnamment j'étais un peu plus lent que d'habitude mais je m'en préoccupais pas. Finalement une fois que nous étions tous dans l'eau, nous sous sommes regardés eeet..._

_-Eeeeuh Arthur ? Où est maman ? Et tout à coup notre mère surgit de l'eau en nous effrayant ! Et avec ses cheveux qui pendaient devant son visage elle ressemblait à Sadako du film « Ring » (celui de 1997)._

_-Arrête maman ! Tu fais peur !_

_Nous observions tous les cinq les vagues qui venaient vers nous, et là une idée me vint à l'esprit..._

_-J'ai une idée ! Si on sautait par dessus les vagues ?_

_-J'y vais ! Me cria ma mère sans prévenir et finalement Nick, Arthur et Judy suivirent le mouvement, ils allaient sauter par dessus la vague, mais moi j'avais plutôt dans l'idée de passer DANS la vague alors j'ai plongé droit dedans, une fois remonté à la surface un truc tout à fait singulier s'était produit : il faisait nuit noire ! Et quand je dis noir c'est noir !_

_-C'est quoi ce merdier ?_

_Je suis alors sorti de l'eau et je ne voyais RIEN du tout ! Le ciel était bleu klein, sans étoiles et sans lune, et les bâtiments étaient noirs. Cela dit une faible lumière s'échappaient de certaines fenêtres des immeubles qui étaient loués pour des vacances, je sentais le regard des occupants se poser sur moi... on dirait qu'ils me craignaient... ou avaient peur de moi..._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

_J'ai soudain entendu des pleurs masculins... on aurait dit la voix de Nick. Ça m'inquiétait et me rassurais à la fois dans la mesure que à partir du moment où j'ai quitté l'eau pour me trouver face à ça, il n'y avait aucun son : pas un souffle de vent, pas de bruits de vagues, pas de ville, pas de passants, rien ! Pas le plus petit son...Soudain j'ai vu une lumière d'un réverbère : c'est visiblement de là que provenaient les pleurs. J'ai senti mon cœur s'accélérer comme si je détectais inconsciemment un danger. Je me suis donc approché avec crainte et j'ai finalement eu la confirmation de ce que j'entendais : je voyais Nick de dos les oreilles aplaties sur la tête et en train de pleurer, il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, et il n'était pas seul : il y avait ma mère et mon frère et..._

_-Où est Judy ?_

_Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus à mesure que le mystère s'épaississait. Finalement j'ai réussi à rassembler suffisamment de courage et de force pour demander :_

_-Nick ?...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Ses oreilles se dressèrent et celui-ci se figea à ma question... ce qui se produisit en suite me surpris : il a tourné la tête et m'a regardé avec un regard mélangent de la tristesse, de la rage, de haine et de la colère ! Ma mère et Arthur ont fait de même... mais leur regard était vide et sans vie, comme si ils venaient d'assister à quelque chose d'atroce. Nick me fixait toujours, mais cette fois ses oreilles s'étaient rabattues sur sa tête et il grogna un instant comme un animal sauvage avant de me dire :_

_-Toi !... Sale bête !... Comment as-tu osé ?!_

_Ma respiration devint vite courte et saccadée tandis que mes battements de cœur s'intensifiaient, j'ai continué de fixer le renard qui semblait prêt à me sauter à la gorge et ai demandé :_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?...Où est Judy ?_

_-« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Où est Judy ? ». Me crachat-il quasiment au visage sur un ton moqueur et toujours enragé..._

_-Nick..._

_Celui-ci se contenta de me regarder avant de se mettre debout (il semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses bras) puis de se tourner vers moi... Et je voulais hurler à la vue de ce qu'il me montrait mais aucun son ne sortait ! J'étais tétanisé, je voulais m'enfuir à la vue de ça... mais à la place je restais là les yeux grands ouverts d'horreur ! Un seul mot est sorti de ma bouche :_

_-Non !..._

_Nick tenais dans ses mains le cadavre de Judy ! Son œil me fixait d'un regard vide, elle était couverte de sang et avait été dévorée ! Sa patte gauche postérieure avait été arrachée et il lui manquait plusieurs morceaux de peau et de muscles ! Des larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux devant un tel spectacle. Le sang du lapin coulait sur le sol et une immonde flaque rouge carmin ne cessait de s'agrandir ! Un de mes uniques amis à Zootopie avait été massacré !_

_-C'est toi qui lui a fait ça !_

_Sa phrase me laissa dans l'incompréhension..._

_-Mais... Nick..._

_-C'est toi qui lui a fait ça espèce de monstre ! Me cria-t-il tout en me blessant par la même occasion ! Les larme ont finalement coulées sur mes joues et j'ai hurlé en plein désespoir : _

_-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?! J'AI RIEN FAIT DU TOUT !_

_-C'est toi qui l'a dévorée vivante ! Tu m'as pris mon amie !_

_-MAIS JE TE DIS QUE C'EST PAS MOI !_

_J'ai tendu mes mains devant moi pour essayer de le calmer et j'ai remarqué des petites taches rouges au dos de mes mains, je les aient lentement tournées et..._

_-(Du sang !... Elles sont couvertes de sang !)_

_-Et ça c'est pas un preuve ?! Me hurla-t-il en me pointant du doigt et j'ai soudain senti quelque chose de chaud couler sur mon torse puis mon ventre, j'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai failli bondir en arrière : j'avais du sang partout sur le corps et également autour de la bouche ! Je pouvais sentir le goût dans ma bouche : c'était chaud et cramoisi ! J'ai commencé à paniquer..._

_-C'est vraiment moi qui est fait ça..._

_Personne ne me répondit mais ma mère a fini par ouvrir la bouche..._

_-On dirait que tu apprécie le goût !..._

_-Non !... Non !...Non !..._

_Puis mon frère se mit à parler aussi toujours avec ce regard vide et sans vie..._

_-Tu as fini par réveiller l'animal sauvage qui sommeille en toi Lionel !..._

_Mon regard s'est d'avantage rempli d'horreur, s'en était trop ! J'ai fermé les yeux très fort et me suis concentré pour échapper à ce cauchemar ! Être loin de ça !_

J'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux en sursaut et je me suis mis à respirer lourdement. Petit à petit m'a respiration a pris un rythme normal, j'avais toujours le cœur qui battait la chamade, je me suis redressé et ai regardé tout autour de moi : j'étais toujours dans ma cellule. Arthur et mon père dormaient encore... J'ai regardé ma main par réflexe...

-(_Cinq doigts... c'est bon je suis réveillé !)_

J'ai vu que la lumière envahissait la cellule, je me suis donc retourné pour regarder par la petite fenêtre pour voir que le jour était levé, et la ville se réveillait de son sommeil, j'ai saisi mon portable et ai observé l'heure...

-6H35... Bon ben je vais attendre que le gardien vienne nous réveiller...

**cinq minutes plus tard...**

J'ai entendu des bruits de pas se rapprocher, et j'ai vu le « loup gardien de nuit » qui passait devant notre cellule, celui-ci s'est arrêté devant un instant après quoi il alluma les lumière et nous dit à tous les trois :

-Allez les gars, on se réveille c'est l'heure !

J'ai entendu mon père et Arthur gémir tandis que je descendais de mon lit.

-Bonjour Papa.

-Bonjour Lionel.

Je lui ai fait la bise avant de me diriger vers Arthur et de répéter la même chose avec lui...

-Oh et bonjour Mr le gardien !

-Bonjour. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et continua. Bon ! Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : les collègues arriverons dans une heure et quart environ je vous laisse le temps de vous préparer, mais d'abord j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui vous ferais plaisir pour le petit déjeuner.

Le loup saisit un bloc-notes et un stylo, puis nous fit signe qu'il nous écoutait et mon père bailla avant de dire au loup :

-Je voudrais un café avec deux demi sucres et deux croissants avec un peu de confiture s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord. Celui-ci griffonna le papier et c'était à mon tour de passer commande...

-Je voudrais du pain perdu avec des pancakes au sirop d'érable et un grand verre de jus de fruits.

Le loup répéta la manœuvre avant d'interroger mon frère du regard.

-Moi aussi je voudrais un peu de pancakes mais avec de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat et du chocolat chaud avec trois sucres.

-D'accord. Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour comater et je reviens vous chercher : il faut que j'aille remplir des papiers !

-OK ! Et le loup a décollé à toutes vitesses...

-À mon avis : il doit avoir plutôt envie d'aller aux toilettes ! S'exclama Arthur nonchalamment avant que je ne lui dise en riant un peu :

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche !

-Bon enfilez vos chaussures les gars, on va devoir aller manger. Nous ordonna notre père en s'étirant.

-Enfin pour moi ce sera plutôt mes tong.

-Au fait vous avez vos armes ? Demandais-je en enfilant mes crocnos (chaussures dans notre patois).

-Oui, elles sont là. Me répondit mon père en saisissant son holster d'épaule avec son pistolet dessus.

-Vous devriez, toi et Arthur, laisser ça là je suis le seul à avoir un gilet sur les épaules...

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire !... Mais on les récupéreras quand ? Demanda mon père avant que je ne lui réponde :

-Probablement en fin de journée.

-Et on va les planquer où ?

-Sous nos traversins.

-De toute façon on a pas d'autres endroits où les cacher... Ajouta mon frère. Mais notre père regarda la grille puis reporta son attention sur moi et me dit franchement :

-Toi aussi tu devrais laisser ton arme ici.

-Mais j'ai un gilet, il n'y a pas à s'en faire sur le fait qu...

-C'est pas par rapport à ça Lionel nous allons sans doute passer des examens médicaux et si ils te demandent de retirer ta veste et de te mettre torse nu... Tu vas avoir l'air de quoi si ils voient ton arme ?

-Oui t'a raison ! Soupirais-je de défaite. Et c'est ainsi, que aux aguets, nous avons planqués nos flingues, finalement le loup était de retour et nous a dit à tous les trois :

-Votre petit déjeuner est prêt. Celui-ci s'est approché de notre cellule et l'a ouverte avant de nous inviter à sortir.

-Maintenant suivez moi et ne me perdez pas de vue.

-Oui Monsieur. Avons-nous répondus, et c'est ainsi que nous l'avons suivi à la queue leu-leu dans les longs couloirs du commissariat de police avant d'atteindre le réfectoire.

-Vos plateaux sont sur la table là bas. Nous dit-il en pointant du doigt la table située au centre de la pièce, les plateaux étaient déjà dessus.

-Oui Monsieur. Répondit mon père et nous sommes partis en direction de ladite table. La salle en elle-même était tout ce à quoi on pouvais s'attendre d'un réfectoire : froid en couleurs et aseptisé. Nous nous sommes installés en face de nos plateaux et avons commencés à manger notre petit déjeuner... et c'est là qu'on s'est rendus compte que tout à meilleur goût !

-Au fait t'as bien dormi Papa ? Demanda soudainement mon frère après avoir bu ENTIÈREMENT son verre !

-Comme une marmotte et toi Arthur ?

-Ouais j'ai bien dormi en fait j'ai même pas rêvé : j'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ais ré-ouverts c'était le matin quand le garde est venu nous réveiller !

Ceux-ci se sont finalement tournés vers moi et mon père me demanda :

-Et toi Lionel ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Eh bien le début de la nuit ça a été mais le reste pas terrible : j'ai fait un putain de cauchemar !

Ceux-ci ont été un peu surpris et finalement mon père me demanda :

-Ah bah alors ! Et tu veux en parler ? J'ai réfléchi un instant avant de répondre...

-Non c'est bon ça va aller.

-D'accord... mais si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas !

-OK Papa. J'ai donc fini par boire mon jus de fruit, après quoi nous avons discuté de notre situation...

_-_Au fait Lionel ? Demanda mon père en détournant son regard vers moi.

-Ouais ?

-Il est quelle heure ?

J'ai remonté ma manche pour regarder ma montre et ai observé les aiguilles...

-Il est approximativement 7H50.

-Ouch ! J'ai pas vu l'heure passer ! S'exclama de surprise mon père avant que mon frère n'ajoute :

-Nous non plus !

Tout à coup une voix familière s'adressa à nous...

-Venez ! Les officiers Wilde et Hopps vous attendent à l'accueil !

-On arrive tout de suite ! Répondit mon père au loup gardien.

Nous sommes donc repartis en direction du loup...

-Won't you take me to Funkytown ? Won't you take me to Funkytown ?...

-Que fredonne-tu ? Me demanda le loup intrigué par ce que je faisait.

-Funkytown de Lipps Inc. C'est une musique populaire créée dans les années 70.

-C'est vrai ! Beaucoup de groupes de musiques l'ont réutilisée jusqu'à l'os ! Ajouta mon frère... Nous continuions dans le couloir en direction du hall d'accueil avant de finalement tomber sur un renard et un lapin que nous connaissions bien...

-Bonjour Nick et Judy !

-Oh ! Bonjour Lionel ! Et bonjour Arthur et Thierry !

Nous nous sommes approchés des deux officiers et nous nous sommes mis à genoux, Judy et Nick m'ont fait une accolade puis à mon père et mon frère... nous avons avons entendus une voix aiguë couiner...

-Ooooooooh ! Ça commençais légèrement à devenir malaisant alors j'ai dit en cachant ma gène au gros guépard :

-Salut Clawhauser.

-Salut Lionel ! Me répondit-il avec une voix très excitée.

-Alors ça va ?

-Oui et vous ?

-Ça va bien !

-Alors vous avez bien dormi ?

-Nous ça a été... à part pour Lionel. Répondit notre père au guépard.

-Oh ! Bah qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il avec un visage visiblement inquiet.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Tu veux en parler ? Je me suis gelé sur place en entendant ce que Judy m'avais demandé !

-Non ça va aller.

-D'accord... Oh tiens tant que j'y pense ! Celle-ci se retourna et saisi notre trousse de toilette avant de nous la tendre...

-Oh merci ! Tu nous sauve la vie ! Répondit mon frère en l'attrapant.

-Au fait Liony ? Pas trop nerveux pour le rendez-vous ?

-Merci de m'avoir rappelé ce pourquoi nous nous sommes levés tôt ! Répondis-je sarcastiquement avant que Nick ne me réponde :

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui !

-Au fait vous devriez y aller : le Chef va faire l'appel.

-D'accord Benji ! Le salua Nick avant que Arthur ne dise au renard...

-Bon on y va, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

-OK

Nous les regardions partir tandis que l'officier Clawhauser se tourna de nouveau vers nous et nous regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Je pense que nous devrions aller nous brosser les dents. Nous dit notre père.

-Bonne idée !

-Au fait où sont les toilettes ?

-Elles sont dans le couloir de gauche, au fond à droite.

-OK merci !

-De rien !

Nous nous sommes alors dirigés vers ledit couloir, en espérant que nous soyons tranquilles pour nous brosser les ratiches !

**POV Nick**

Je suis donc rentré dans la salle avec Judy pour l'appel. Et comme d'habitude c'était plutôt animé : il y avait les officiers Johnson et Anderson (respectivement un lion et un ours polaire) qui faisaient un bras de fer, les autres policiers discutaient et riaient entre eux. Nous nous sommes avancés jusqu'au premier rang j'ai fait un geste de la patte pour inviter Judy à s'asseoir avant moi...

-Merci Nick.

-De rien Carotte ! Je l'ai finalement rejoint et l'officier Higgins (un hippopotame) a hurlé :

-ATTENTION TOUT LE MONDE ! VOILÀ LE CHEF !

Tout le monde dans la salle s'est alors mis a frapper le bureau tout en acclamant le Chef qui entrait dans la salle et monta sur l'estrade. Il finit par hurler à tout le monde :

-SILENCE DANS LA SALLE !

Tout le monde se tût instantanément...

-Asseyez vous ! Tout le monde s'est exécuté, finalement le Chef commença à parler...

-Merci. Bon ! Avant de distribuer les tâches pour aujourd'hui j'ai un message pour l'agent Wolfard de la part de sa femme... Tout le monde se tourna vers l'individu susmentionné, qui affichait un visage mélangeant inquiétude et surprise. Chef Bogo reprit donc la parole... Toutes mes félicitations : tu vas être père !

Tout le monde s'est mit à l'acclamer tandis que celui-ci ne put retenir un hurlement de pure joie auquel s'étaient joint les autres loups !

-Ça va ! Silence ! Tout le monde se tût dans la salle et le Chef Bogo reprit de plus belle. Bien, maintenant revenons sur les événements de la veille, comme vous le savez : une nouvelle espèce est apparue à Zootopie hier matin. Il s'agit d'une espèce qui se fait appeler « Humains » et dont nous ne connaissons pas grand chose. C'est pourquoi tout d'abord je tiens à féliciter les agents qui ont réussis à attraper ses créatures, en particulier les officiers Hopps et Wilde qui ont réussis à dialoguer avec les humains...

-Et n'oubliez pas de dire qu'il a dit que j'étais son animal préféré ! Demandais-je avec un sourire narquois. Et tout le monde s'est alors mis à rire dans la salle !

-TAISEZ VOUS !... ET TOI FERME TON MUSEAU WILDE !... Bien alors comme vous avez pu l'entendre cette espèce est tout à fait nouvelle à Zootopie, ce qui veux dire par conséquent qu'ils doivent être recensés le plus rapidement possible... C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision que les officiers Hopps et Wilde seront chargés de leur surveillance et de leur hébergement durant tout leur séjour à Zootopie, peu importe le temps qu'ils doivent y passer ! Et avant que j'oublie : j'ai reçu un appel du gouvernement lui même !.….

-(_Et merde_ ! _Et moi qui pensait que le gouvernement ne dirait rien au Chef _!...)

-…. Ils m'ont appelé à trois heures du matin pour me prévenir d'un détail... Dont je tiens à vous faire part, même si le gouvernement et le DS-PT. Inc sont plutôt réprobateurs à cette idée, je dois vous le dire afin d'éviter des mouvements de panique (et surtout en cas de pépain) : le gouvernement à autorisé les humains à posséder une arme à feu sur eux afin de se défendre contre une menace ou de protéger leurs proches...

Les officiers commençaient s'affoler dans la salle, mais a ce moment là le Chef tapa du sabot sur son pupitre pour leur faire signe de se taire. Judy et moi étions les seuls à rester calme. Une fois que tout le monde s'est calmé, le Chef Bogo a repris la parole...

-Cela dit, le gouvernement leur à donné des conditions précises : si ils usent de leurs armes à des fins criminelles ou sans raison valable ils seront sanctionnés d'une peine de prison d'au moins vingt ans pour chacun d'eux ! Je le dis qu'à vous et j'espère que vous aurez la présence d'esprit de ne pas divulguer ses informations à quiconque ! Judy et moi étions un peu choqués : vu la réaction qu'a eu Lionel en arrivant ici vous devinez ce qui nous inquiétait... l'officier Slarnov a alors levé la patte et a demandé au Chef :

-Et si ont dit ça à qui que ce soit ?

-Et bien celui ou celle qui fait cette erreur sera renvoyé sur le champ !... Bon maintenant que tout est réglé Officier Wilde et Officier Hopps vous partez tout de suite à l'École de Médecine et de Biologie de Zootopie.

-OUI CHEF ! Et nous sommes partis de la salle tandis que celui-ci enfilait ses lunettes pour distribuer les tâches de la journée...

**POV Lionel**

-Rassure moi Papa, quand ce cheval disais "Salut ma grande... vient là... n'aie pas peur...c'est bien"... Rassure moi ; c'est bien a une araignée qu'il parlait ?... Euuuh tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

-Rien rien je suis dans mes pensées...

-Et tu pense à quoi ? À ce qui va se passer pendant la journée ?

-Je me rend compte que nous sommes dans une situation qui m'échappe complètement !

-Tu sais on contrôle jamais vraiment sa vie, Papa.

-Ouais mais là quand même ! On est dans un monde inconnu et on va devoir vider notre sac à la fac !

-Tu te bouffe trop la rate au court-bouillon ! Alors c'est vrai : Lionel a fait une grosse connerie et la moitié des Zootopiens nous détestent... Mais on est toujours en vie et si on est là c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison !

-Tu radote pas un peu là ?... Demandais-je à Arthur avant de m'adresser à mon père. Mais Arthur à raison ! Et puis tu va quand même pas te laisser abattre comme ça ?!

-Mais je ne vois pas de solution ! Depuis qu'on est ici on se fait mener par le bout du nez, on a pas le droit à notre mot et en plus on va rester ici au moins une semaine ! Je voyais que ce qu'on lui disait ne marchait pas alors...

-Bon écoute "La vie c'est comme une bicyclette, il faut avancer pour pas perdre l'équilibre." et "Aussi horrible que la vie puisse paraître, […] Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir".

-Franchement ce sont de très belles citations... Mais est-ce que vous pourriez vous pousser de cette porte ?! Nous hurla un tigre un peu agacé.

-De toute façon nous devons retourner au hall d'accueil. Et nous sommes donc partis dans la direction susmentionnée et avons finis par apercevoir nos deux copains

-Hey Nick ! Judy ! Dis-je en levant la main en l'air, avant que le petit lapin ne me réponde.

-Ah ! Vous voilà! On va pouvoir y aller.

-La voiture est-elle avancée ? Demanda Arthur avec un grand sourire malicieux.

-Elle est devant et elle vous attends !... Allons-y ! Répondit Judy avec sa joie habituelle.

-Euh je viens d'y penser ! Demanda soudainement mon père avant que Nick ne réponde :

-Quoi ?

-Que fait-on de ceci ?

-La trousse de toilette ?

-On la déposera chez nous avant d'aller à la fac... Au fait avez vous sur vous les... vous savez quoi ? Nous demanda Nick à voix basse et en mimant un pistolet.

-On les a planqués sous nos traversins dans la cellule. Par précautions vu le programme de aujourd'hui. Lui répondit Arthur.

-(_Je viens de penser à un truc _!) Je viens d'y penser : est-ce que quelqu'un va venir nettoyer la cellule ?

-T'inquiète pas ! Les lits de cette cellule sont nettoyés qu'une fois par semaine. Me répondit Nick avec un visage calme.

-Je sens pas trop mauvais ? Suite à ma question il s'approcha de moi et commença à me renifler ce qui eu pour effet de me faire hérisser les poils du dos !

-*_Snif snif*_ Si ! Tu sens le loup à pleine truffe !

-Génial ! J'espère juste que les louves vont pas me tourner autour !

-Je vois pas pourquoi ça serait un mal. Me demanda Nick curieux.

-Parce que je sais pas si tu te rappelle de notre petite conversation d'hier soir. Mais dans notre monde les animaux n'ont pas évolué, alors à la limite avoir un animal comme ami peut encore passer... Mais un animal comme « petit ami », avec ou sans E, c'est considéré comme de la zoophilie et c'est très mal vu dans la quasi totalité des sociétés humaines.

-Et si tu tombais amoureux d'un mammifère d'ici ou vice-versa ? Me demanda Judy intriguée.

-C'est pas à moi que ça arriverai !

-Bon ! Maintenant que cette parenthèse "utile" est terminée... Est-ce qu'on pourrait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette réunion à la con ?! S'exclama mon frère.

-Et bien allons-y ! Nous dit Nick en tapant ses deux pattes... Mais soudainement le gros guépard réceptionniste nous demanda :

-Vous voulez un donut ?

-Non merci : nous nous sommes brossés les dents à l'instant. Dit mon frère en montrant ses dents avant de continuer... Mais gardes-en un pour nous ce soir !

-OK. Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes sortis par les portes du commissariat direction la voiture de police.

-Cette fois c'est moi qui conduit ! Nous annonça Judy... à mon plus grand désespoir !

-Supeeeeer !

**30 minutes plus tard...**

-C'est pas croyable ! Comment deux voitures grosses comme des pastèques ont pu causer un tel embouteillage ?! Vociféra mon père agacé

-Je me le demande ! Répondit le renard tout autant ennuyé avant que je n'ajoute :

-En attendant on a pris un sacré retard !

Arthur à soudainement vu quelque chose à la fenêtre et demanda à Judy :

-C'est ici ?

-Ouais ! Messieurs, voici l'École de Médecine et de Biologie de Zootopie !

-Super !... De l'architecture moderne ! Grognais-je avant que Judy ne me demande :

-Tu n'aime pas ce style d'art ? Ce à quoi mon frère répondit...

-C'est un doux euphémisme : il en a une sainte horreur !

-Pour moi l'art c'est plus ce que c'était ! Avant on cherchait a faire passer de vraies émotions, maintenant c'est plus pour faire vendre et acheter !

-OK, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? Ajouta Nick, visiblement pas intéressé par ce que je disais !

-Ouais.

Et nous sommes donc descendus de la voiture juste après nous être garés... Autant dire que déjà que cette visite ne m'enchantais guère... Alors en plus si les établissements ont un "style d'art" que j'exècre c'est le bouquet ! Nous sommes donc rentrés dans le bâtiment grouillant d'étudiants, de docteurs et de professeurs. Pour décrire vite fait l'intérieur: il ressemblait plus à l'accueil d'un hôpital qu'autre chose... Non en fait c'était une fusion entre un hall d'accueil d'un hôpital et le centre commercial dans lequel je suis rentré quand toutes ses emmerdes ont commencées !

-Au fait Carotte, tu sais où se trouve le Dr Muzzelton ?

-Qui ? Demanda mon père à Judy avant que celle-ci ne réponde.

-Celui qui va vous ausculter et vous observer pendant la journée.

-Vous nous en avez pas parlé ! S'exclama mon frère avant que Nick ne réponde avec malice :

-Oups ! On a oublié de vous le dire !

-Sympa !... Répondis-je. Finalement nous avons aperçu un ours lippu (la race de Baloo dans Le Livre de la Jungle) qui portait une blouse blanche, un pantalon noir et avait un stéthoscope qui reposait autour de son cou. Il y avait aussi un léopard familier.

-Je présume que vous êtes le Dr Muzzelton ? Demanda notre père.

-Et a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-À la famille Déreault Docteur. Répondit mon père en lui serrant son énorme patte, nous avons suivi le mouvement...

-Je vous avait reconnus : je vous ai vus au journal... Et je vois que vous êtes escortés par le premier lapin et le premier renard dans la police de Zootopie.

-Et oui ! Cinq célébrités pour le prix d'une !... Ah au fait ! Bonjour Pr Leopardis.

-Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, et vous ?

-À merveille. Nous nous sommes aussitôt approchés pour lui serrer la patte, suite à quoi il nous dit :

-Au fait ! J'avais oublié ! Il sortit des documents d'une sacoche. Le Directeur a oublié de vous faire signer ses papiers !

Il nous présenta les contrats sur notre droit au port d'armes, nous les avons donc signés vite fait et après un léger moment de silence et quelques regards d'étudiants qui se sont posés sur nous, le Dr Muzzelton nous dit enfin :

-Et bien nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion.

-Attendez ! Vous nous avez oubliés. Nous nous sommes retournés et avons vu un lièvre blanc avec des rayures noires sur les côtés du visage et le derrière de ses oreilles, il portait un costard-cravate noir et était accompagné d'une renarde arctique habillée à peu près comme le Dr Clawhauser. Les mots qui ont suivis, et aussi débiles soient-ils, sont sortis tout seuls de ma bouche...

-Mulder et Scully ?!

-Hein ?! Comment ?...

-Mais non !

Le lièvre et la renarde se sont alors avancés et nous ont présenté leur badge.

-Jack Savage et Sarah Winter, ZBI !

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour car : 1- je savais maintenant qui était ce lièvre, 2- si le gouvernement est ici c'est que ça pue pour nous !

-Enchantés... Et je suppose que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous présenter ? Demanda mon père hébété par ce qu'il venait de voir, tandis que le lièvre lui répondit :

-Tout juste !

-Vous avez besoin d'informations sur notre espèce ? Demanda Arthur, avant que la renarde, cette fois-ci ne réponde...

-Possible.

-Au fait avant d'aller à la réunion nous avons UNE seule question à vous poser. Nous dit le lièvre de sa voix rauque.

-Laquelle ? Demandais-je

-Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ici ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Au moins une semaine, le temps que notre voiture soit réparée. Jack Savage se frotta alors la tempe et me dit en me faisant signe de m'accroupir :

-Écoute, je sais pas si vous êtes un instant conscient, mais vous et votre famille vous vous fourrez dans une aventure pleine de dangers !

-Quels genres de dangers ? Demandais-je suspicieux.

-Je tiens juste à vous le dire, même si vous avez une arme pour vous défendre vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une menace de mort ! Un arc électrique m'a traversé l'échine quand il m'a dit ces mots, je venais enfin de capter les dangers qui pesaient sur nous, même si je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, ni que je savais d'où ils viendraient.

-Bon ! Pouvons-nous aller à la réunion ? Demanda le Dr Muzzelton visiblement impatient...

-Oui, allons-y. Lui répondit Nick avec son sourire habituel au coin des babines.

Judy voyait que nous étions inquiet et nous demanda :

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas !

-Et bien en fait j'ai un service à te demander. Demandais-je avec une idée derrière la tête.

-Lequel ?

-Je peux te caresser la patte ?

-Quoi ?! Ma patte !? Et pourquoi ?

-Dans la culture humaine, surtout en France, les pattes de lapin portent bonheur.

Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de me répondre tout en tendant la patte :

-D'accord, vas-y. J'ai alors pris sa patte entre mes doigts et l'ai caressée avec mon pouce. Puis je l'ai embrassée, ce qui l'a fit sursauter et je lui dit :

-Merci, je me sens mieux.

-Mais c'était tout naturel ! Dit-elle alors que son sourire revenait lentement...

-On peux le faire aussi ? Demandèrent à l'unisson mon père et mon frère, ce qui lui fit chuter son sourire et le remplaça par une tête bougon.

-Vous avez une curieuse culture vous les humains !

-Et vous êtes pas au bout de vos surprise Docteur ! Répondit mon frère au gros ours toubib' !

Le Dr Muzzelton à alors ouvert la marche, suivi des agents du ZBI et de nous cinq, nous avons déambulés dans les couloirs jusqu'à la section réservée à l'étude des espèces (ça a un autre nom mais je serais incapable de vous le dire... il me semble que c'est "l'éthologie") nous sommes finalement arrivés devant une double porte que le Dr Muzzelton a ouvert, après quoi il nous invita à entrer les premiers...

-(_Aaaah _!_ De la boiserie dans de l'architecture moderne_... _ça fait tellement tâche_ !) En fait, nous étions dans un amphithéâtre entièrement couverts de boiserie finement sculptée. Il y avait aussi deux tableaux, représentant des versions animalières de Newton et Baudelaire, sur les murs. Devant nous il n'y avait pas un bureau, mais une table comme dans les cabinets des docteurs. D'un côté je n'aimais pas l'architecture moderne de la fac qui à cause de son blanc froid comme la neige et ses formes géométrique ne dégage aucune émotion, tout comme le réfectoire où on a pris notre petit déjeuner. Mais le mélange bois de chêne qui dégage une sensation de chaleur et de sérénité en principe... Me procure ici une véritable sensation de malaise ! Où peut-être que c'est moi qui psychote à cause de la réunion qui va suivre...

-Excusez moi s'il vous plaît ? Nous annonça le Dr Muzzelton tout en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oui ? Avons-nous répondus.

-Veuillez vous asseoir sur cette table.

-Merci Doc, mais j'ai pas besoin d'une visite médicale ! Répondit le renard flic sur un ton enfantin.

-Nicholas ! C'est à nous qu'il disait ça ! Lui répondis-je exaspéré.

-Je sais, je plaisante ! Nous nous sommes donc assis tous les trois sur la table et tout à coup mon frère a demandé :

-Est-ce que Nick... enfin je veux dire les agents Wilde et Hopps peuvent venir près de nous ?

-Bien sûr, si ça peut vous rassurer. Maintenant veuillez attendre deux petites minutes le temps que mes confrères arrivent...

Judy et Nick étaient à présent auprès de nous sur la table tandis que les agents du ZBI ainsi que le Pr Leopardis se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce en haut des gradins. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et ai soufflé...

-Tout va bien se passer, vous allez y arriver ! Me dit Judy voyant mon anxiété.

-Merci les amis. Finalement un troupeau de divers animaux sont entrés dans la salle et se sont installés dans les gradins ; blocs notes et stylos en main... ou plutôt en patte ! Le Dr Muzzelton était revenu avec sous le bras un ordinateur portable, il le posa sur la table et l'ouvrit tout en tapant son code d'entrée. Après quoi il s'avança vers la direction des gradins et se racla la gorge avant de dire à haute voix :

-Bonjour chers confrères. Pour commencer je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir bien voulu perturber votre planning afin de nous pencher sur le cas de ses créatures. Comme vous le savez l'une d'entre elle a causé beaucoup de peur, c'est la raison principale qui a poussé le gouvernement de demander à faire une mise au point et une réunion d'informations afin de pouvoir répertorier ses créatures et en savoir plus sur eux.

-Dr Muzzelton ? Demandais-je d'une voix calme mais hésitante.

-Oui ? Je me suis alors levé et ai dit en regardant toute l'assemblée qui m'observais comme un tigre en cage...

-Je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment, mais je tiens à le dire...

-Continuez.

-Je tiens à dire que je suis conscient de la peur que j'ai enclenché en ville de par ma réaction... Elle été totalement involontaire et était plus due à la peur qu'à une véritable envie d'atteinte à la vie d'autrui... C'est pourquoi je tiens à faire mes plus plates excuses. Après quoi je me suis assis et Nick se mit à m'applaudir.

-Bravo ! T'a une jolie éloquence je dois le reconnaître.

-Ça sert d'apprendre à écrire une lettre de CV !

-Eh bien nous acceptons vos excuses, mais là n'est pas vraiment la question du jour : nous sommes chargés de vous poser des questions et de vous répertorier.

-Oui Docteur.

-Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer.

-Euh attendez ! L'interrompit mon père avant que celui-ci ne demande :

-Comment ?

-Pouvons nous nous concerter ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Nous nous sommes murmurés à l'oreille des idées et finalement nous avons trouvés un accord...

-C'est bon, nous avons fini.

-Très bien ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Par contre vous devez nous promettre de nous dire TOUTE la vérité ! Nous commencions à nous douter de ce que cela impliquait... Mais nous sommes des Déreault et un Déreault ne recule devant rien !

-PROMIS JURÉ ! Avons-nous dit à l'unisson

-Parfait, pour commencer vous allez vous présenter un par un, vous allez nous dire votre nom, votre prénom et votre âge, pour le reste ce sont mes confrères qui vous poseront les questions... Et moi je ferai certaines recherches sur mon PC.

-D'accord !

-Commencez du plus vieux au plus jeune.

-Je m'appelle Thierry Déreault et j'ai 48 ans.

-Je m'appelle Lionel Déreault et j'ai eu 19 ans il y a quelques jours.

-Et moi je m'appelle Arthur Déreault et j'ai 15 ans.

-Excellent, maintenant nous pouvons passer aux questions...

-Au fait Docteur ? Demanda notre père.

-Oui ?

-On en est venus à un accord entre nous trois et on a pris une décision.

-Laquelle ?

-Nous répondrons un par un aux questions.

-D'accord,. Vous pouvez y aller.

C'est alors qu'une lionne se leva en pointant son stylo en l'air comme une étudiante...

-Oui ?

-Excusez moi... Mr Thierry Déreault ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai une question que j'ai a vous poser et que tout le monde se pose : quel genre d'animaux exactement êtes vous ? Et même est-ce que vous en êtes ?

-Eh bien nous sommes des humains et ça peut vous paraître fou, mais nous sommes des animaux tout comme vous.

-Des Hue-mains ?

-Non, Humains : H.U.M.A.I.N.S

Le Dr Muzzelton s'est alors mis a taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur, et après une minute de silence il nous demanda :

-Est-ce qu'il y a un nom scientifique pour désigner votre espèce ?

-Oui. Homo Sapiens Sapiens et nous faisons partie de la famille des primates. Répondis-je, et finalement après qu'il ai tapé de nouveau sur son clavier...

-Il n'y a aucune trace de votre espèce ni de votre classification dans les registres de l'École de Médecine et de Biologie de Zootopie... Et c'est ici que sont cataloguées TOUTES les espèces !

-Alors nous sommes seuls dans cet univers... La peine commençais à m'envahir, même si je m'attendais à cette réponse ça m'en avait quand même foutu gros sur la patate ! Je pouvais même entendre les scientifiques parler entre eux avec une excitation non cachée !

-C'est incroyable ! Une nouvelle espèce découverte !

-(_Et bien vous allez pas être déçus du voyage_ !)

-Ça suffit ! Veuillez m'excuser de mon indiscrétion, mais ça doit vous avoir fait un sacré choc. Nous demanda le Dr Muzzelton sincèrement soucieux.

-C'est vrai : apprendre qu'on est les seuls ça donne une sensation assez indescriptible.

-Bon ! Passons aux questions suivantes... Oui ? Répondit-il en voyant une gazelle (plutôt mignonne) lever le sabot.

-Excusez moi mais vous dites être une animal, mais pourtant vous êtes assez "différents" de tout ce qui existe sur cette planète. Pouvez-vous rentrer dans les détails ?

-Eh bien selon la définition que j'ai appris à la MFR, des écoles ou on étudie l'environnement et ses différents fonctionnements, un animal "est une être vivant capable de se mouvoir, de s'alimenter et de se reproduire." nous rentrons dans toutes le cases, et en plus pour l'anecdote : génétiquement nous sommes proches des cochons ! Ceux-ci semblaient impressionnés et ont pris notes dans leur carnet.

-Bon, pouvons-nous passer aux questions suivantes ?... Oui ?

-Je sais que ma question risque d'être stupide : mais de quelle planète venez-vous ?

-De la Terre pardi ! Tous furent choqués de la réponse de Arthur avant que la girafe ne s'exclame :

-Mais c'est impossible ! NOUS SOMMES sur Terre !

-En fait nous venons d'une dimension parallèle. Argumenta Arthur.

-Comment savez-vous ça ? Demanda un castor maigrichon.

-Ce sont les scientifiques du DS-PT. Inc qui nous l'ont dit.

-Et comment êtes vous...

-Excusez moi Dr Whisters, mais il me semble que nous ayons convenu hier soir qu'il n'y aurait qu'une question par personne. Celui-ci se rassit donc tandis qu'un autre mammifère, un chacal, se leva...

-Dites-nous... Puisque vous dites venir d'une autre dimension, comment êtes vous arrivés dans notre monde ? Mon père répondit donc audit chacal.

-En fait nous revenions de vacances et nous avons fait un espèce de deale : si mes fils m'aidaient à entretenir la maison, nous roulerions temporairement à grande vitesse...et puis d'un coup sans prévenir, nous nous sommes retrouvés à Zootopie en traversant ce que nous pensons être un portail.

-Un portail ?! S'est exclamé un guépard avant qu'une hyène ne lui réponde.

-Je pense que aussi incroyable sois cette explication... Nous devons nous y conformer. Après cette réponse tous les scientifiques se remirent à prendre des notes dans leur carnet. Ce fut ensuite autour d'un pangolin de lever le stylo avant de se mettre debout SUR son pupitre.

-Puisque vous êtes des animaux, vous êtes quel genre ? Des proies ou des prédateurs ?

-Ça va vous paraître fou... mais nous sommes des prédateurs. Trois secondes après ma réponse le Dr Muzzelton s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

-Dites moi, pourriez vous vous mettre debout devant moi. Je me suis alors exécuté, avant qu'il ne continue avec ses demandes. Vous pourriez tendre vos pattes devant vous ?

-Pour nous ont dit : mains, pas pattes.

-Papattes ! Pouffa mon frère.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

-Rien du tout Docteur, c'est que j'ai dit papattes. Et c'est comme ça qu'on désigne une patte dans le langage familier.

-Mhh... Acquiesça-t-il après quoi j'ai dressé mes mains devant moi et celui-ci les observa.

-Curieux...

-Comment ?

-Vous pourriez me montrer vos dents ? Et sur ce j'ai mis les index et majeurs dans ma bouche avant d'écarter mes joues afin de montrer mes dents à mi-ouvertes.

-Étrange...

-EgJgusez-'oi 'ais... J'ai retiré alors les doigts de ma bouche avant de continuer. Excusez-moi mais qui-a-t-il de curieux et d'étrange ?

-Vous vous dites être des prédateurs et pourtant quand on vous regarde de plus près... Il passa deux griffes dans ma bouche et écarta mes mâchoires. Vous ne possédez pas de crocs... Ensuite il ôta sa patte et me prit une main. Ni de griffes ! Et si je me fie à votre frère vous devez ne pas avoir une vue très performante.

-Avec tout mon respect, Docteur Muzzelton, c'est de la mauvaise rhétorique : un animal n'a pas besoin d'aptitudes physiques incroyables pour être un prédateur, du moment qu'il se nourrit d'autres animaux et qu'il use de son environnement et/ou de son intelligence pour chasser c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous ne sommes certes pas aussi fort qu'un ours ou plus rapide qu'un cheval, mais c'est notre instinct grégaire qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes : c'est d'ailleurs en fabriquant des outils pour chasser qu'on s'est hissé au rang de prédateurs. Mon explication les avaient tous laissés bouche-bée.

-Bon ! Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à d'autres questions. Ce fût au tour d'un buffle de se lever et de demander à mon frère...

-Dites-nous, cette question doit vous paraître stupide, mais si votre frère dit que les humains ont un instinct grégaire ; vous devez entretenir de bonnes relations et avoir construit une grande société avec les autres animaux. Non ? Nous nous sommes tous les trois figés à sa question, et alors que mon frère essayait de trouver une façon de le dire sans choquer, Nick répondit à sa place.

-Ils nous ont avoués que les animaux de leur monde, à part les humains, étaient restés à l'état primitif... Et avant que Nick n'aie le temps de finir sa phrase, tous les scientifiques présents dans la salle se sont mis à s'agacer ! Avant de hurler à l'unisson :

-QUOI ?! MAIS C'EST UN SCANDALE !

-(_Merci Nicholas_!)

-EST-CE VRAI ?! S'exclama un lion.

-Oui il dit la vérité ! Dans notre monde les animaux ne parlent pas, ne marchent pas sur deux pattes, téléphonent pas et ne s'habillent pas. Répondit mon père non sans une gêne visible...

-ET VOUS TROUVEZ ÇA NORMAL ?! Nous hurla un ours kodiak

-C'est comme ça dans notre monde... Dis-je de la façon la plus plate possible

-VOUS NE TORUVEZ PAS ÇA HONTEUX ?! Me fustigea un gros ours polaire.

-ÉH HO ! Y'A PAS ÉCRIT "DIEU" SUR NOTRE FRONT ! Hurlais-je en pointant mon front de l'index... Et cette altercation avec les différents scientifiques ne s'arrêtait pas. Le stress et la panique commençais à nous gagner : on était comme des tigres enfermés dans une seule cage ! Finalement le Dr Muzzelton pris une grande inspiration... j'ai cru que les boutons de sa chemise allaient sauter comme dans les cartoons ! J'ai heureusement eu le temps de me boucher les oreilles !

-SILEEEEEEENCE !…. et le silence tomba dans la salle ! Bon ! Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à une autre question et ce coup-ci c'est moi qui la poserait.

-(_Je sais pas pourquoi_... _Mais j'ai un très mauvais pré-sentiment_ !) et le Dr Muzzelton reprit de plus belle...

-Dites nous... Quel est votre régime alimentaire ? Même si un sentiment de peur profonde m'envahissait... c'était autour de Papa de répondre ! Et je priais pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bourde !

-En fait nous sommes omnivores : comme les cochons, les renards, les ours et même les hérissons.

-Vous pourriez développer s'il vous plaît ?

-Et bien nous mangeons de tout, même du poisson et des insectes.

-Vous avez bien répondu rapidement dites-moi ? Nous dit le Dr Muzzelton en arquant un sourcil et en posant ses grosses pattes sur ses hanches.

-Parce que je savais que vous alliez me poser cette question...

-Mr Déreault. Rappelez vous : vous avez jurés de dire TOUTE la vérité !

-C'est vrai... Mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Il y a des choses que vous ne devez pas savoir à notre compte.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Vous devez nous dire la vérité ! Je me suis retourné et ai vu Nick et Judy nous regarder avec inquiétude, mes yeux exprimaient (pour moi) un mélange de peur et de peine... ils on tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allais pas. Finalement je me suis retourné et ait regardé le Dr Muzzelton qui nous regardait avec un visage intrigué...

-Je vous préviens : vous allez nous détester ! Nous nous sommes regardés tous les trois et nous nous sommes pris la main, avec la trouille au ventre...Mon père prit une profonde inspiration et annonça non sans peur :

-Nous mangeons aussi les autres animaux... Inutile de vous dire que tout le monde a explosé de colère et de peur dans la salle !... Même les agents du ZBI nous regardaient avec peur !

-LES HUMAINS MANGENT DES ANIMAUX COMME NOUS ! hurlèrent une fois de plus les animaux à l'unisson.

-JE SUIS SUR QU'ILS MANGENT MÊME DES PREDATEURS ! S'exclama un tigre du Bengale avant que je n'essaie de rattraper le truc.

-PAS DU TOUT !

-MAIS VOUS VENEZ DE NOUS DIRE QUE VOUS MANGIEZ DES ANIMAUX ! Se mêla un porc à l'air hargneux

-Oui...mais des proies... Avouais-je vaincu.

-C'EST BIEN CE QU'ON DISAIT ! VOUS POURRIEZ NOUS DÉVORER ! Nous hurla une biche.

-SI VOUS AVIEZ FAIM, MANGERIEZ VOUS L'UN D'ENTRE NOUS ? Nous demanda un chevreuil en nous fusillant du regard...

-MAIS NON ! Répondis mon père affolé !

Je commençais a paniquer sérieusement ! Les larmes commençaient à me couler des yeux (même si j'essayais de les retenir) j'agrippais ma tête avec mes mains en regardant le sol et en respirant lourdement, un sentiment de peur et de honte m'envahissait.

**POV Arthur**

-REGARDEZ-LE ! IL A HONTE DE CE QU'IL EST ! Se moqua un guépard en voyant l'état dans lequel était Lionel...

-LAISSEZ MON FRÈRE TRANQUILLE ! IL EST LÉGÈRMENT AUTISTE !

-ET BIEN IL A TOUT POUR PLAIRE !

Je commençais à paniquer, je me suis alors lentement retourné, et ait vu Nick et Judy nous regarder avec surprise et effroi, la honte commençais également à me gagner et je suis sûr qu'ils pouvaient lire dans mes yeux : « Je suis désolé ». Finalement j'ai entendu mon frère inspirer et expirer pour se calmer, il se redressa avec un regard déterminé et positionna sa main gauche à la manière de Spider-Man (comme dans les films de Sam Raimi) avant de mettre son index et son auriculaire dans sa bouche il inspira profondément eeet...

**POV Lionel **

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT !

Tout le monde das la salle cessa ses commentaires acerbes et désobligeants et se bouchèrent les oreilles pour ne pas en entendre plus. Cette fois, j'étais VRAIMENT furieux ! Et avec la tête rouge écarlate de colère j'ai hurlé à l'assemblée :

-MAINTENANT C'EST MOI QUI POSE LES QUESTIONS ! ET J'EN AI UNE ASSEZ INTÉRRESSANTE : DITES-MOI EST-CE QU'IL Y A DES MILLIONS D'ANNÉES LES PRÉDATEURS NE BOUFFAIENT-ILS PAS LES PROIES ? Tous furent surpris de ma question avant que n'interviennent le Dr Muzzelton...

-Il à raison ! Et même si je ne sais pas comment il a eu ses informations...

-Ce sont les officiers Wilde et Hopps qui nous l'on dit. Répondit Arthur à ma place.

-Bien alors disais-je même si dans leur monde ils mangent encore des animaux nos ancêtres eux-mêmes mangeaient les proies. Cela dit une question nous brûle les babines : est-ce que si vous aviez faim vous mangeriez l'un d'entre nous ? Après quoi mon frère à répondu sur le champ :

-Mais pas du tout ! Nous ne mangerions jamais aucun d'entre vous ! Pile-poil après qu'il ait fini sa phrase mon père a ajouté :

-Et puis en fait vous nous avez pas laissé le temps de poursuivre notre phrase, mais je voulais vous dire que des groupes de personnes qu'on appelle : les végans, ne consomme jamais de viande animale et certains d'entre eux ne mangent RIEN qui descende d'un animal !

-Ils doivent sûrement prendre des compléments alimentaires.

-C'est le prix à payer pour suivre cette voie là... mais si ils sont déterminés à le faire : ils le peuvent.

-Et en plus on se soucie plus des animaux que avant : des personnes ont créés des réserves et des associations pour les protéger et même des endroits qu'on appelle des « Zoos » ont été construits pour les protéger (_c'est pas vraiment à ça que ça servait à la base mais bon_...).

Tous les scientifiques semblaient impressionnés par nos révélations tandis qu'ils prenaient des notes dans leur carnet. Finalement le Dr Muzzelton nous demanda :

-J'ai une question : vu que dans votre monde nos espèces n'ont pas évoluées alors dites nous, nous voyez-vous comme inférieures ?

J'ai réfléchit un instant avant de répondre avec ce que je jugeais être les bons mots...

-Pas du tout ! Au contraire je ne crois pas un seul instant que vous soyez stupides quand nous voyons toutes les merveille que vous avez pu créer et à quel point vous avez évolués. Personne dans notre monde ne pouvait penser que les animaux seraient capables de vivre comme vous, mais dans ce monde : il y a ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui vous a permis de pouvoir faire tout ce que les humains peuvent faire. Vous avez même réussi à faire ce que n'importe quel autre scientifique de notre monde n'a pas encore réussi à faire : à amener des êtres d'une autre dimension dans la vôtre. Non pour nous vous êtes très loin d'être des êtres primitifs, vous êtes des animaux évolués et intelligents, égaux aux humains avec un grand cœur et une belle âme ! Et juste après le moment ou j'ai fini mon petit discours j'ai entendu Nick et Judy m'applaudir, suivi de toute l'assemblée un sentiment de joie et de fierté gonflait ma poitrine et finalement nous avons été interrompus par le carillon qui sonnait la pause déjeuner !

-Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger ! Je vais conduire les Déreault au réfectoire.

-Nous vous suivons ! Approuva mon père, et c'est ainsi que nous sommes partis en direction et c'est alors que les agents du ZBI nous suivirent l'agent Jack Savage s'approcha de nous et se racla la gorge, mon père se retourna alors et le lièvre susmentionné lui dit toujours de sa voix rauque :

-Nous resterons encore avec vous le reste de l'après midi, histoire d'être sûrs que vous ne représentez pas un danger pour notre société. Car vu ce que vous avez dits devant nous tous à l'instant : nous souhaiterions avoir le cœur net là dessus ! Et à l'instant où il avait fini... sa coéquipière ajouta des voix douce (comme sa fourrure) et sérieuse :

-Vous serez juste surveillés à distance cet après-midi et on rediscutera de tout ça en fin de journée. Entendu ?

-OUI MADAME ! Avons-nous nous répondu à la renarde arctique.

-Excellent ! Et sur ce ils repartirent discuter avec le Dr Muzzelton...

-Bon ! Allons manger ! J'ai une de ces faims ! Et sur ce nous sommes partis vers la cafétéria... Et pas besoin de guide : il fallait juste suivre les panneaux ! Durant tout notre chemin nous étions toujours autant observés par les mammifères j'ai d'ailleurs remarqué (et je ne pense pas être le seul) que malgré tous les animaux qui nous esquivaient : la quasi totalité étaient des proies ! En même temps vu ce qu'on a été obligés d'avouer... ce n'était point étonnant !

-Voilà la cafétéria ! S'exclama notre renard en se léchant les babines.

-On dirait l'ancien Quick qu'il y avait à Chambray-lès-Tours !... Sauf qu'il y avait beaucoup moins d'arbres ! M'exclamais-je avant que Arthur n'ajoute :

-Et qu'il y avait un puits de lumière !

-Excusez moi... Nous hurla le Dr Muzzelton, qui nous avait rejoint entre temps, et qui s'avança vers nous. J'ai oublié de vous dire...

-Oui ? Demanda mon père intrigué...

-Vous devez être à jeun pour l'après midi. Je regrette, mais vous ne devez pas manger !

-On va avoir le droit à une prise de sang ? Demandais-je inquiet de ce détail.

-Exact. Répondit-il avec calme.

-(_La déception vient de m'envahir_ !) le Dr Muzzelton est donc reparti tandis que Nick s'exclama...

-Bon ! Ben Carotte et moi allons nous chercher à manger et vous vous allez nous chercher une table !

-OK... Répondit mon père avec une pointe de déception.

**cinq minutes plus tard...**

Nous étions tous les cinq installés autour d'une table toute proche d'une baie vitrée donnant sur une cour avec des bâtiments des deux côtés et une énorme bibliothèque aux allures de celle de l'Université Paris-Sorbonne au fond. Nick savourait son fish and chips tandis que Judy remarquait nos gueules d'enterrement !

-Hé ? Je tenais à vous féliciter : vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés ! Nous dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu parles ! On a provoqué une cohue pas possible ! Lui dit mon frère avant que Judy ne lui réponde.

-Mais vous avez réussi à calmer les choses !

-C'est vrai.

-Tiens tant que j'y pense ! J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête.

-Laquelle Nick ? Demandais-je.

-Pourquoi vous nous avez mentis sur le régime alimentaire de votre espèce ?

-Tu sais Nick ? Il y a une grande différence entre ne rien dire et mentir ! Lui répondit Arthur.

-Oui ! Enfin bref... Dit-il avant que Judy ne reprenne...

-Pourquoi vous nous avez pas dits que les humains mangeaient des animaux dans votre monde ?

-Et bien en fait c'est à cause de mes actions, beaucoup de zootopiens nous méprisent... Lui répondis-je avant que mon père ne continue...

-Et vous étiez les seuls à nous avoir fait confiance et... et...

-Et on avait peur que vous nous traitiez de la même façon !... Acheva Arthur Judy sembla choquée de nos déclarations et nous répondit presque instantanément :

-Mais voyons ! Jamais nous vous aurions traités comme ça !

-Elle à raison ! Nous sommes flics : c'est notre travail !

-Ça n'empêche pas que nous avions de sérieux doutes... Nick nous a dit sans blaguer et même avec un douceur déconcertante vu son caractère...

-C'est normal d'avoir peur ! Comment aurais-je réagis à votre place dans cette situation ? Judy le regarda avant qu'il ne corrige son tir. Euh je veux dire comment NOUS aurions réagis à votre place ! Et Judy ajouta :

-On veilleras sur vous quoi qu'il arrive !

-Merci les amis ! Leur ai-je dits avant que les hauts parleurs ne se mettent à hurler...

-LA FAMILLE DÉREAULT AINSI QUE LES AGENTS WILDE ET HOPPS SONT DEMANDÉS À L'ACCUEIL !

-Bon ben quand faut y aller : faut y aller ! Nous nous sommes alors levés tandis que nos deux amis étaient dépités de ne pas avoir fini de manger avant que Nick ne déclare en souriant...

-J'emporte mon muffin !

-OK !... Dis-je en mode « rien à foutre »

-Ça ne va pas Lionel ?

-J'ai la trouille des aiguilles !

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Oui... Je veux caresser la queue de Nick !

-Euh Que...QUOI ?! MA QUEUE !?

-Non je déconne ! Et c'est alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'accueil le cœur rempli de légèreté.

**J'espère que ça vous plaît et j****'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette modeste histoire, n'hésitez pas à l'aimer et à la partager, je vous en serait très reconnaissant ! N'hésitez pas non plus à commenter, ça me ferait très très plaisir !**

**Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier une personne dans mon entourage qui a gentiment accepté de relire mon histoire.**

**Tous les droits de Zootopie appartient à Disney, je ne les possèdent pas. **

**Sinon bonne journée ou bonne soirée à tous au revoir et à la prochaine ! **


End file.
